La vie n'est pas rose
by Lolly-02
Summary: Suite à la morsure de Sarah, Bella a perdu la mémoire.Devenue vampire, elle devra vivre avec les Cullen dont elle ne se souvient plus. Edward aura pour seul but de lui voler son coeur, encore une fois. Mais que se passe-t-il quand le passé refait surface?
1. Prologue

Bonjour, bonjouuuur ! :)

Comme vous pouvez le voir, Lolly-02 IS BACK !! :D

Bon, je vous présente '**La vie n'est pas rose'** ( le titre est pas mal non ? xD )

Qui est L'ALTERNATIVE **d'une Histoire sans fin** !

Donc en fait, si vous voulez comprendre quelque chose à cette fic' lisez d'abord UHSF !! ;) Ca vaut mieux !!

Donc comme c'est une alternative, elle sera forcément différente de la première version.

Mais, autant vous prévenir, cette fic' se finira… MAL ! ( Note rajoutée: Bon, je crois que j'ai fait peur à pas mal de monde en disant ça, mais pas de panique, il se peut très bien que je change d'avis, ça m'arrive tout le temps !! ;)

Et oui :D Mon sadisme légendaire a encore frappé, tant pis pour vous !! :D :D :D :D

**&**

**Auteur: **Lolly-02 (pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris, c'est moi xD)

**Type: **Fic' Alternative d'UHSF

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages, les lieux appartiennent à la génialissime S. Meyer (Comme c'est dommage...) mais l'histoire sort tout droit de mon esprit tordu ! (J'ai au moins quelque chose dans toute ceyte histoire :D)

**Résumé: **Suite à la morsure de Sarah, Bella a perdu la mémoire.Devenue vampire, elle devra vivre avec les Cullen dont elle ne se souvient plus. Edward aura pour seul but de lui voler son coeur, encore une fois. Mais que se passe-t-il quand le passé refait surface?

**Personnages: **Ceux de Fascination-Tentation-Hésitation... Tsss..

**&**

Voila, ceci est un prologue ( court ) mais j'imagine que ça met bien en scène ce qu'il va se passer pour la suite… ;)

Bonne lecture !!

Lolly

* * *

**POV Edward :**

Elle a ouvert les yeux. Elle est avec moi. Pour toujours. Toujours, toujours jusqu'à l'infini. L'éternité avec elle. Oui, ce sera si bon.

Ivre de bonheur, je la serre dans mes bras comme si je la retrouvais enfin. Bella est parmi nous. Tout va bien.

D'un mouvement fluide je caresse ses bras nus, ses poignets, ses mains.

Je me rends soudain compte que le bracelet que je lui avais offert n'y est plus. Le petit cœur en cristal a disparu à l'instar de la figurine de Jacob.

Tant pis : j'aurais bien l'occasion de la couvrir de cadeaux. Et elle ne pourra pas protester.

Je passe et repasse mes doigts dans sa lourde chevelure soyeuse. Encore et encore. Pendant qu'elle ferme les yeux, un sourire tranquille sur les lèvres.

Lèvres gourmandes dont ma bouche s'empare.

Je parcoure chaque parcelle de peau, comme à la recherche de quelque chose.

Murmures, caresses, sourires enjôleurs.

Tendresse.

Amour.

Je la retrouve…

Aujourd'hui est un jour de fête.

**&**

**POV Bella :**

Edward. Enfin. Moi qui pensais que jamais je ne le reverrai. Je suis heureuse de m'être trompée. C'est avec une ardeur que je n'aurais pas soupçonnée chez moi que je me jette dans ses bras forts.

C'est en respirant mon odeur qu'il encercle mes épaules frêles. Il m'a manqué. Mon âme, mon être était en manque de lui. Il m'est vital. Plus que ça.

Je me dégage doucement en lui offrant un sourire paisible pour lui montrer que tout va bien, je passe ma main dans ses cheveux aux boucles rebelles et lui murmure :

- Je t'aime.

Son visage s'éclaire.

Perfection.

Soudain, un blanc.

Un immense blanc dans lequel on ne se sent pas bien. Mal à l'aise. A l'étroit.

Un silence. Un silence infini, oppressant.

Tous mes repères, tout ce que je connais s'est envolé. Évaporé.

Je ne connais plus rien.

D'un seul coup.

**&**

**POV Edward : **

Elle est belle, si belle. Jamais je ne me lasserai de contempler son minois exquis.

- Je t'aime, murmure-t-elle.

Moi aussi je l'aime. Si fort.

Je baisse les yeux un moment. À un moment où il ne fallait pas. Je relève la tête et tout ce que je vois, c'est son regard perdu. Egaré.

Elle n'était pas comme ça une seconde plus tôt.

- Bella ?

Un regard embué dans lequel l'incompréhension se lit me fait face.

Quelque chose ne va pas.

J'en suis certain.

- Bella ?

Un hoquet de surprise. Des larmes dans ses yeux.

Pas de larmes. Juste un reflet embué, ultime signe humain qui nous reste, à nous créatures de la nuit.

Ses lèvres tremblent. Elle affiche maintenant une expression paniquée. Apeurée.

Elle a peur de moi. C'est ce que je vois dans ses pupilles dilatées.

Que s'est-il encore passé ?

Je sais.

La vérité fait mal. Elle est foudroyante et douloureuse.

Sarah, même morte, continuera de nous hanter.

Elle ne nous laissera pas en paix.

Jamais.

**&**

**POV Bella :**

Cet homme est le plus beau que j'ai jamais vu. Le teint exagérément pâle, des yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable, oscillant entre le doré et le noir, un visage angélique, compose celui qui me dévisage.

Sa voix est douce et chaude. Familière. Bien que je ne le connaisse pas. Lui semble pourtant me connaitre.

L'ange aux cheveux cuivrés me dévisage. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Son ténor fabuleux s'adresse à moi et je ne pas quoi répondre. Parce que je ne le connais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Seule sa voix me rappelle quelque chose de lointain. De très, très lointain.

- Bella ?

Je ne comprends pas.

- Bella ?

Je suis perdue. Abandonnée dans cette pièce avec cet homme séduisant mais qui n'a pas l'air humain. Irrésistiblement beau mais dangereux. Ca, je le sais.

Voila la première impression que j'ai de lui.

Devant son regard inquiet et insistant qui me transperce comme une lame, je me décide à répondre :

- Qui es-tu ?

D'un mouvement brusque il se sépare de moi, me faisant basculer sur le lit, affichant un air dur et de froide colère.

Colère, oui, mais la tristesse est bien présente. Plus qu'on ne pourrait le croire.

Moi je la vois. Elle est flagrante.

Ces quelques mots semblent lui avoir donné un coup de poignard. Comme si je l'avais gravement blessé.

Comme si j'étais la cause de tout.

Il soupire, il se mord la lèvre, il me jette des coups d'œil anxieux.

Il est triste.

Que s'est-il passé pour que le chagrin prenne possession de lui à ce point ?

Quelque chose de terrible sûrement.

Je m'apprête à ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la porte de la chambre s'ouvre alors sur un autre homme que le premier parait bien connaitre.

- Ce que tu craignais est arrivé, murmura l'ange bouleversé.

* * *

Impressions ? :D


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Bouhouou ! 12 reviews seulement pour le prologue ! Retour au début, et je n'aime pas tellement ça. Tout recommencer, etc… c'est fatiguant ;) Mais je suis contente de vous retrouver !!

Voici donc le premier chapitre de l'alternative ! :)

A propos du prologue, il pourrait être le chapitre 1 de l'histoire. Je l'ai juste appelée comme ça parce qu'il était très court ! :D Mais je ne vais pas changer, maintenant ça sert un peu à rien…

Hors sujet : Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, la motivation ne venait pas ! :O

Changement : La fic' ne se finira pas mal ! :D Je change souvent d'avis, retenez qu'avec moi rien n'est définitif ! Alors, soulagées ? :D

Je voulais aussi clarifier le fait que cette fic remplace le chapitre 16 d'UHSF. Donc Bella s'est fait mordre, Sarah est morte, vaincue par Edward… etc… mais les événements prennent une autre tournure ! :D C'est tout !

Bonne lecture !

Reviews ?:D

Lolly-02

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Pomme-banane : **Merci pour ta review ! Et oui, c'est triste pour Edward mais bon… :S Je pense que je suis très branchée 'drame' moi ! :O Bonne lecture ! P.S : je lis TOUJOURS toutes les reviews ! :D Même pour les anciennes fic's !

**Soossoo : **Ah ben si, tu vois ça a fini par se faire ! :D Mais j'avoue que j'ai mis du temps à redémarrer ! : Aha ! tu seras p-e la première review pour ce chapitre, qui sait ? ;) Et je pense que Sarah ne manque à personne , sincèrement !! Voila la suite, contente que sois contente que j'ai fait mon come-back ;)

**Loulazz-x3 : **Triste ? :S Oui, bah c'est le but ! :) Ma fic' est classée drame ! Merci pour ta review, j'attends d'ailleurs tes prochains chapitres ! 

**CrazZy-bunNy : **Qui dit qu'elle finira avec Jacob… Mystère … ! Merci pour ta review !!

**X0-alicecullen-x0: **Bah tu vas être contente, j'ai changé d'idée ! :D Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! P.S : Est-ce que tu es 'Alicecullen' qui reviewait sur une histoire sans fin ? :D Simple question de curiosité !

**So'sow: **Non, elle ne revient pas ! C'est une alternative ! :) Je la mentionne juste ça et là parce qu'elle est liée à l'histoire mais dans cette version, elle est vraiment morte !

**Simklob: **Merci pour ta review, désolée de te faire pleurer ! ;) Tu vas te remettre ?

**Secret34:** oui c'est triste hein ? :( Mais bon.. :D Moi j'aime bien quand c'est triste !! Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture !!

**VictOow: **Wai ! :D VictOow la Fidèle ! :D Je suis fière de toi, cher disciple ! :) Merci pour ta si gentille review et voici la suite !!

**Phanis: **bah la suite c'est maintenant ! xD C'est vrai qu'on pourrait considérer cette fic' comme une suite mais grosso modo. Bella n'est pas mariée pour le moment, elle a même oublié Edward cette douée… ! Mais je pense qu'elle sera plus longue qu'UHSF, car j'ai beaucoup plus d'élément en tête que je veux caser dedans ! :) Merci pour ta review !!

**Isabelle: **Oui c'est moi ! :D Merci beaucoup en tout cas, voici la suite !

* * *

L'homme qui venait d'apparaitre dans l'embrasure de la porte se précipita sur moi, me faisant reculer par la même occasion.

Malgré son physique plus qu'avantageux, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir une impression d'insécurité en le voyant. Il semblait pourtant être la personne la plus gentille sur terre, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ne pas me sentir complètement à l'aise. Une légère appréhension me nouait la gorge.

Quelque chose entre lui et le garçon aux cheveux roux me disait que la ressemblance était frappante bien que rien dans leurs visages respectifs ne se ressemblaient

Beauté et danger se mêlait à leurs traits à tel point qu'il y avait presque confusion : On ne savait si l'un ou l'autre dominait.

Il s'avança jusqu'au lit ou j'étais assise, s'accroupit à ma hauteur et me parla d'une voix douce :

- Bella ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Je gardai le silence, le fixant avec des yeux ronds.

- Tu te souviens ?

L'attente était palpable pour les deux inconnus.

- Me souvenir de quoi ? dis-je, tremblante en passant mon regard de l'un à l'autre.

L'homme poussa alors un profond soupir et aussitôt un voile de tristesse se posa sur l'éclat de ses pupilles dorées.

Mauvaise réponse.

- Tu ne te rappelle de rien ? Vraiment de rien ?

Silence.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? reprit-il en gardant toujours son expression douce.

- J'… Je ne sais pas, soufflai-je, catastrophée.

Il échangea un regard sombre avec le garçon, puis se retourna vers moi.

- Je suis le Dr. Carlisle Cullen et voici mon fils Edward. Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose, d'une image, d'une personne avant d'être ici ?

- Non, de rien.

**&**

Un éclair.

Mes visions sont de retour.

Fourmillement d'images qui se succèdent les unes après les autres à une vitesse affolante. Aucun lien entre elle. Mélange de passé, présent, et futur. Les flashs sont aveuglants.

Devant mon regard fixe et hagard, Jasper eut vite fait de se précipiter vers moi, encadrant mon visage de ses grandes mains.

- Alice ? souffla-t-il. Tes visions ?

- Oui, murmurai-je d'une voix blanche.

Je réponds mais mon esprit est ailleurs. Le défilement des images n'est pas fini. Soudain il s'arrête. Sur une scène bien précise. Bella, Edward et Carlisle sont dans la même pièce. Dans la chambre d'Edward.

Et puis, je comprends.

Carlisle nous avait parlé des risques, mais personne n'y avait prêté attention, n'envisageant même pas que cela puisse lui arriver. Il nous avait prévenus. Et puis même, qu'aurions-nous pu faire ?

Bella a perdu la mémoire, et ça semble définitif.

**&**

Carlisle était toujours accroupi près de moi. Des ses yeux fascinants il me scrutait avidement comme s'il était à la recherche de quelque chose dans mon visage. Un léger pli s'était formé entre ses sourcils, signe d'inquiétude et de concentration.

Edward, lui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, en retrait, se contentant d'observer la scène. Bizarrement il mettait une certaine distance entre nous, comme s'il ne voulait pas se trouver trop près de moi.

Je soutenais le regard du docteur, me demandant ce qu'il cherchait. Je n'eus évidemment pas de réponse à ma question muette.

En poussant un nouveau et énième soupir, il se releva et passa une main sur son visage d'un air las. Il se tourna légèrement vers Edward, son fils, sembla lui poser une question muette à laquelle le jeune homme répondit par un hochement de tête affirmatif.

Reportant son attention sur moi, Carlisle me lança un faible sourire, et s'assit à côté de moi sur le bord du lit. Au moment même de l'acte, je me crispai entièrement. Pas de crainte, mais d'appréhension au vu de ce qu'il pourrait se passer.

Il était beaucoup plus proche maintenant et quelque chose me disait que ces deux personnes, aussi belles soient-elles, appartenait à une autre espèce. Une espèce dangereuse, qu'il valait mieux d'éviter soigneusement quand on était une humaine – sans défense – comme moi.

Car ils n'étaient pas humains. Pas de doute là-dessus.

Quelque chose me disait pourtant qu'ils ne pourraient me faire de mal. A ce moment-là, je ne savais pas à quel point j'avais raison.

Sans prévenir et me tirant de mes réflexions, Carlisle prit la parole :

- Tu t'appelles Isabella Swan, mais tout le monde t'appelle Bella. Nous sommes à Forks aux Etats Unis. Ton père s'appelle Charlie et tu vis avec lui. Ta mère se trouve en Floride, à Jacksonville et … -

Tous ses mots dévalaient de ses lèvres et s'éparpillait dans l'air sans que je puisse en saisir aucun. Ces informations ne me disaient rien, je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cette Isabella Swan et je ne prétendais pas être cette fille. Je ne savais certes pas qui j'étais mais je pouvais quand même me reconnaitre par la description de ma vie. Or, ce n'était pas le cas. Cette vie n'était pas la mienne.

Ne s'apercevant pas que je n'écoutais plus, il continua son énumération des choses qu'il savait 'sur moi'. Comment les savait-il d'ailleurs ? Carlisle marqua alors une courte pause, me faisant revenir sur terre et continua, mais d'un ton beaucoup plus tendu que précédemment :

- … Mais surtout, et je pense que c'est le plus important, tu n'es plus humaine. Tu fais maintenant partie de l'espèce des vampires et tu es fiancée, souffla-t-il. A Edward.

C'était dit. Tout avait été déballé comme ça crument, comme si le fait de le dire le plus vite possible allégerait le poids des mots et leurs conséquences.

Erreur.

Il se tut, guettant ma réaction. Edward lui, était encore plus tendu que son père et me transperçait littéralement de ses pupilles noires, me donnant la sensation de passe aux rayons X. Au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait sans que je ne réponde, le chagrin s'affichait sur ses traits.

J'étais complètement, irrévocablement, définitivement ahurie. Je ne savais même pas aligner deux mots.

Ce qu'il venait de dire était totalement absurde. Comment pouvais-je être fiancée à quelqu'un que je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie ? Comment pouvais-je ne plus être humaine ? Vampires, sorcières et loups-garous étaient des êtres chimériques que l'on retrouvait dans les contes pour effrayer les enfants, pas dans la vraie vie !

Stupéfaite, je contemplai les deux hommes qui me regardaient avec un sérieux redoutable, attendant une réaction.

Si, au départ, j'avais ressenti de la crainte en leur présence, maintenant toute peur s'était envolée, laissant place à une incrédulité proche de l'effarement.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, déclarai-je d'un ton absent, ne voulant toujours pas le croire. Ca ne peut pas être vrai.

- C'est pourtant la vérité, murmura tristement Carlisle.

- Prouvez-le-moi alors !

Sous mon expression indignée, ils se concertèrent du regard. Je me mis debout, en ayant assez de toute cette histoire invraisemblable, dans le seul but de quitter la pièce.

Au moment où je m'étais levée, Edward avait quitté son coin sombre et encore une fois, je fus frappée de voir à quel point il était beau. A la lumière du jour, sa beauté était à la limite de l'intolérable.

Il s'approcha alors vers moi et me prit la main. Tout doucement, sans vouloir me forcer. Comme une proposition.

Appréciant la gentillesse du geste et oubliant toute prudence, je m'emparai de sa paume tiède, et put observer que son expression s'était radoucie. Savoir que je l'acceptais semblait être un soulagement que je ne comprenais pas.

Nous sortîmes les premiers de la chambre pour arriver dans un couloir désert. Edward me guida et nous mena en face de la porte qui était à coté de celle de la chambre.

Bientôt, nous pénétrâmes dans la salle de bain. Splendide était le mot qui la décrivait le mieux. C'était le genre de pièce que l'on voyait dans les magasines de décoration, le genre de pièce qui en mettait plein la vue : carrelage en marbre blanc, baignoire de la taille et de la profondeur d'une petite piscine, jacuzzi et autres bains de bulles s'y trouvaient.

Tout un mur était occupé par des placards en bois blancs encastrés d'où débordaient de grosses piles d'essuies moelleux qui donnaient tout de suite une impression de confort et de bien-être. Une étagère à côté portait de nombreuses lotions, bouteilles multicolores, soins et crèmes. Des femmes devaient sûrement vivre ici.

Sur le pan de mur opposé, se trouvait une immense baie vitrée avec vue sur le jardin. Ils devaient aussi avoir une tendance exhibitionniste, étant donné que dans cette pièce, nous étions à la vue de tous.

Trop occupée à détailler tout ce qui m'entourait avec admiration, je ne remarquai même pas qu'on me postait devant un miroir. J'observais la jolie finition des robinets quand Edward me fit une légère pression sur l'épaule. Je m'arrachai de ma contemplation pour le regarder d'un air interrogateur.

Bien qu'il semblait amusé de ma fascination pour leur salle de bain, ses yeux avaient une teinte grave. D'un signe du menton, il me montra la glace. Je me tournai vers celle-ci, m'attendant à voir mon reflet habituel. Il n'en fut rien.

Ce que je vis m'arracha un cri de surprise. Je reconnaissais celle que j'avais été mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que j'étais radicalement différente.

Mes cheveux avaient poussés, me tombant au niveau des omoplates. Leur teinte non plus n'était pas la même, ils étaient à la limite du noir. Mes yeux, eux, étaient aussi dorés que ceux des deux hommes, couleur tout à fait inhabituelle pour n'importe qui.

Mon teint était pâle, exagérément pâle. Blanche comme un linge, comme si je n'avais jamais été exposée au soleil. Mes traits s'étaient affinés et avaient vieillis, me donnant un air plus mûr, moins jeune fille, plus jeune femme.

Mes lèvres quant à elles, étaient plus pulpeuse qu'avant, plus gourmandes, plus roses. Ma peau était parfaite, uniforme, sans imperfections quelconques. J'avais grandi aussi, j'étais plus élancée, plus fine. Mes formes étaient ( beaucoup ) plus généreuses qu'autrefois, et mes jambes semblaient, elles, être interminables.

Je ne me reconnaissais pas. J'avais tout bonnement l'impression d'être passée entre les mains d'un chirurgien esthétique et même si le résultat était plus que satisfaisant, j'avais du mal à croire que c'était moi.

J'avais l'air plus menaçante, plus dangereuse même si mon expression était neutre. Je sentais bien en observant le reflet du miroir que je dégageais une impression d'insécurité. Comme si mon humanité m'avait été ravie. Et effectivement, quelque chose me disait inconsciemment que Carlisle et Edward n'avaient pas tort. Maintenant, moi aussi d'une certaine manière, je leur ressemblais.

**&**

- Ce n'est pas possible, soufflai-je après de longues minutes d'observation. Ce n'est pas possible…

Je tournai mon visage paniqué vers Edward qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure tout en évitant soigneusement mon regard. Je pivotai alors de l'autre côté vers Carlisle et ce que je vis dans son expression me fit comprendre que non, ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve et que oui j'avais bien changé de nature au cours de mon 'sommeil'.

- Je… j'… , marmonnai-je, paniquée, ne sachant plus quoi faire.

La vérité me frappa de plein fouet. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais, je n'étais plus la même, j'étais dans une maison inconnue avec deux personnes qui disaient me connaitre mais que je n'avais jamais vus de ma vie, j'étais fiancée et comme le dit la légende propre aux vampires, j'étais immortelle.

Choc.

Complètement bouleversée, je retirai vivement ma main de celle d'Edward dont l'expression s'assombrit encore plus. Je lançai un dernier regard craintif à Carlisle et courut comme jamais je ne l'avais fait vers la porte qui menait au couloir.

Alors que mes doigts étaient sur le point de frôler la poignée, je fus tirée en arrière brusquement m'empêchant d'atteindre la sortie. Furieuse, je me tournai et rencontrai l'expression déterminée d'Edward.

- Laisse-moi partir ! grondai-je.

- Non, je ne peux pas, répondit-il calmement me vrillant de son regard incandescent.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu sors tout juste de ta transformation, que tu ne sais rien du monde qui t'entoure et que surtout tu dois impérativement t'éloigner de la population pour ta propre sécurité.

- Quoi ? m'exclamai-je, outragée. Mais tu te prends pour qui ? Laisse-moi partir, tu n'as pas le droit de me retenir !

- Non, mais je le fais pour ton bien.

J'affichai une expression courroucée et essayai auprès de Carlisle.

- Carlisle ! Dites-lui de me lâcher !

- C'est impossible, Bella, soupira-t-il. Edward a raison, tu dois rester avec nous pour le moment.

- Je ne suis pas Bella ! m'exclamai-je au bord des larmes. Et je ne veux pas rester avec vous !

Ces mots semblèrent donner un coup de poignard à Edward qui recula brusquement, les yeux baissés, me libérant de son étreinte.

- C'est possible mais c'est ici que tu apprendras ta nouvelle vie, fit-il d'un ton plus dur qui n'acceptait plus de protestations. Et navré, mais tu es bien Bella.

Je le fusillai du regard, la lèvre tremblante, et allai m'enfermer dans la chambre où je m'étais réveillée.

La chambre d'Edward.

**&**

- Où est-elle ? chuchota une voix de femme.

- Dans la chambre d'Edward, répondit une voix d'homme sur le même ton.

- Lui, comment va-t-il ?

- Complètement anéanti, soupira l'homme.

- C'est normal, souffla-t-elle. Elle l'a oublié, c'est affreux. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ? On ne perd pas la mémoire comme ça, quand même !

- C'est à cause de Sarah…

- Evidemment.

- Oui, grogna-t-il. Aveugles, on s'est tous laissé duper. Sauf Rosalie. Nous aurions du l'écouter, la prendre plus au sérieux, entendre ses doutes et ses inquiétudes. Rien ne serait arrivé si on avait été à l'écoute d'un membre de notre famille. Elle a été la seule à comprendre...

- Mais que s'est-il passé ? le pressa-t-elle.

- Quand Sarah a mordu Bella, c'était dans le but de la tuer mais aussi – si elle survivait – de rayer définitivement Edward de son esprit, chuchota-t-il, peiné. N'y étant pas arrivée avec une Bella consciente, elle a voulu tenter le coup dans un état de faiblesse. Ce qui a malheureusement marché. Par les voies du sang, c'était presque inévitable.

Un silence accompagna ces paroles que pas un bruit ne vint troubler.

- Je suis si triste pour eux, Carlisle, murmura Esmée en se blottissant dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi.

- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

- Il va falloir réapprendre une vie à quelqu'un de perdu.

**&**

Impossible.

Depuis plus de trois heures, j'étais là, seule en train d'_essayer_ de pleurer. Oui, 'essayer' car je n'y arrivais pas. J'étais secouée de sanglots silencieux mais pas la moindre larme. Pas la moindre ! Aucune trainée humide sur ma joue, aucun picotement désagréable dans l'œil, même pas une perle d'eau salée au bord des cils.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait, mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas me noyer dans mes larmes. Me soulager de ma peine ne m'était pas accessible, comme si quelqu'un prenait un malin plaisir à me refuser cette évacuation de sentiments trop lourds.

Et depuis ce temps j'essayais de dormir. Pas parce que j'étais fatiguée, non, pour sombrer dans l'inconscience et tout oublier l'espace d'un instant. Malgré mes yeux fermés, y mettant toute ma bonne volonté et ma concentration, je restai encore, encore, inlassablement éveillée.

Les paupières ne se faisaient pas lourdes, je ne me décrochai pas la mâchoire à force de bâillements, non j'étais juste… en forme. Physiquement seulement car je broyais du noir. Un noir opaque et épais, impénétrable.

Je voulais renter chez moi, mais je ne savais pas où c'était. Je voulais me souvenir de quelque chose rattachant à ma vie d'avant, et il n'y avait rien. Je voulais savoir qui j'étais, et je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.

Je voulais simplement retrouver quelque chose de connu, quelque chose d'acquis et de sûr… et je n'avais rien de tout ça

**&**

Assise bien droite sur son lit, Rosalie réfléchissait intensément. Elle observait d'un œil absent les objets qui l'entouraient mais son esprit était ailleurs, bien loin de tout ça. Ainsi, Bella était transformée. Ainsi elle avait perdu la mémoire. Ainsi elle allait elle aussi, certainement détester l'immortalité.

Elle allait regretter un passé qu'elle imaginait doré.

Rosalie soupira et à cet instant elle se dit que rien ne semblait épargner la pauvre Bella.

**&**

J'étais couchée au milieu du lit dans la même position, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce. Je restai ainsi quatre longs jours. Quatre jours où ma tranquillité ne fut jamais troublée.

Je fixai depuis des heures et des heures le plafond blanc, le regard fixe, fouillant et triturant mon esprit à la recherche d'une miette de souvenir. En vain, il n'y avait strictement rien. On aurait dit que le temps s'était arrêté.

Personne n'était venu me voir, ce dont je leur étais reconnaissante. J'avais plus que jamais besoin d'être seule dans mon coin, pour me morfondre à ma guise.

On aurait dit que la maison s'était mise en sourdine pour moi.

De temps à autres, j'entendais des bruits de pas étouffés derrière la porte et je devinais à l'odeur que c'était Edward. Il venait et partait plusieurs fois dans la même journée sans jamais se décider à toquer, préférant me laisser seule à chaque fois.

J'avais aussi senti un autre parfum, plus féminin, plus fleuri mais j'étais bien incapable de dire de qui il s'agissait. Après tout n'avais-je pas perdu la mémoire ? Elle aussi – car j'étais sûre que c'était une femme – faisait la même chose qu'Edward. Elle se postait derrière la porte quelques minutes, ne toquait pas et puis repartait silencieusement.

Pas un bruit, pas une parole. C'est comme ça que je suis restée pendant ces nuits et journées entières. J'avais l'impression d'être complètement seule, même si je savais parfaitement bien que la maison était habitée.

Même si l'endroit semblait silencieux, je percevais des bruits que je n'aurais pas perçus étant humaine. J'entendais parfois le bourdonnement incertain des conversations à l'étage d'en-dessous, mais ne voulant pas rentrer en contact avec l'extérieur, je cessais bien vite d'écouter et je me concentrai alors très fort sur les plis de la couverture pour ne plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à la texture soyeuse du tissu doré.

Je poussai un profond soupir et fermai les yeux une nouvelle fois, dans l'espoir désespéré de trouver le sommeil.

Vaine tentative.

**&**

- Ca suffit, je vais la voir ! déclarai-je d'un ton décidé.

- Non, souffla Carlisle. Si elle n'est toujours pas descendue, c'est qu'elle ne doit pas être encore prête.

- Ca fait une semaine, Carlisle ! Aucun signe de vie ! Aucun ! On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça plus longtemps, je vais la voir ! répétai-je.

- Rosalie, souffla-t-il, laisse-la tranquille, si ça se trouve, elle… -

- Elle quoi ?! m'exclamai-je, contrariée. Si on ne va pas la chercher, elle ne sortira jamais ! Il faut un peu forcer le destin et Alice est tout à fait d'accord avec moi !

Sans attendre de réponse, je me précipitai vers les premières marches d'escaliers et les montai quatre à quatre.

**&**

Bella. Ma Bella m'avait oublié. Rien ne restait de sa vie d'humaine, de sa vie d'avant. Moi qui pensait qu'elle aurait pu en regretter quelque chose après sa transformation… cette phrase me faisait sourire à présent. Si j'avais su…

Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle s'était barricadée dans ma chambre, ne voulant voir personne. Carlisle nous avait ordonné de ne pas aller la voir si elle ne le demandait pas. En clair, de la laisser en face en face avec elle-même.

J'avais eu beaucoup de mal à respecter ses paroles, je devais me retenir pour ne pas bondir dans ma chambre pour aller la serrer dans mes bras. L'entourer d'une étreinte rassurante et la couvrir de baisers. La laisser se blottir dans mes bras et la regarder d'un amour mal contenu.

Tout ça, je devais le refouler. Et à la place, j'affichai une humeur maussade qui faisait fuir tous les membres de ma famille. Seule Esmée avait eu le cran de rester en ma compagnie, me couvant de son regard maternel et continuellement inquiet.

Même si je savais qu'elle faisait ça pour m'apporter un quelconque soutien, je me sentais l'envie de m'éloigner d'elle assez rapidement. La seule personne que j'avais envie de voir était Bella et pour le moment c'était impossible.

Je l'imaginais parfaitement bien: roulée en boule au milieu du lit, perdue dans l'immensité des couvertures comme une petite fille, tournant, retournant encore et encore dans sa tête tout ce qu'elle savait et tout ce qu'elle ne savait pas.

Je la voyais avec une mine hagarde, se demander ce qu'elle faisait là loin de chez elle et qui elle était. Je la voyais se demande pourquoi elle était fiancée à un inconnu.

Le mariage est demain et il n'aura pas lieu.

On ne force pas quelqu'un à se marier.

**&**

J'observais une mouchette voler gaiement dans l'air d'un œil morne quand on toqua contre le panneau de la porte. J'eu un sursaut, ne m'attendant pas à une visite improvisée.

Je ne bougeai cependant pas et attendit. Une voix claire s'éleva bientôt.

- Bella ?

Je ne répondis pas.

- Je peux entrer ?

Un autre silence.

Encore un.

Encore un.

Et puis après tout,... pourquoi pas ?

- Oui.

Il était peut-être temps de sortir de cette torpeur morbide.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Après une loooooongue absence, je reviens :D Lolly-02 pointe le bout de son nez après une hibernation pas si reposante que ça !

Ce chapitre arrive bien tard, navrée mais j'avais vraiment pas le choix ! Entre mes examens, mes révisions, mon bossage en maths xD, j'ai déserté Fanfiction ! Ca me fait un bien fou d'y retourner et je suis super contente de vous retrouver aussi !

Enfin soit, voici donc le chapitre 2 de mon alternative UHSF ! :)

Important : Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais j'ai changé le résumé de ''La vie n'est pas rose'' ! Je le trouve beaucoup mieux, plus clair et plus adapté à l'histoire ! (Je crois que c'est au moins la 3e fois que je le change ce fichu résumé !! )

Autre chose : UHSF est finie depuis pas mal de temps, et récemment je viens de remarquer que les visites sur cette fic' sont encore et toujours en augmentation ! Je pensais vraiment qu'à partir du moment où une fic' n'est plus mise à jour, les gens ne la lisent plus ! (Et ce que je pensais est tout à fait stupide quand on y pense !) en tout ça m'a fait super plaisir, je sais pas pourquoi mais je tenais à le dire ! :)

Bonne lecture !

Lolly.

**Rappel pour celles ( ceux ? ) qui auraient oublié : **

Cette fic' est l'alternative d'UHSF, le chapitre précédent remplaçait le chapitre 16 de UHSF ! Mise en situation : Bella a perdu la mémoire à cause de la morsure de Sarah, elle est chez les Cullen. Edward est anéanti.  
Si vraiment ça ne vous revient pas, allez faire un ptit tour dans le chapitre précédent ! :D C'est qu'un tout ptit clic de rien du tout !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Ngazidja: **Merci beaucoup ! Bon, bon… J'ai dit que ça se terminait bien mais faut pas trop m'écouter non plus hein ! Je change hyper souvent d'avis ! Par exemple pour Jacob je suis même plus sûre de le mettre ! En fait je sais pas ! Je verrai bien ! xD tu dis sans doute ça à cause de mon premier résumé… je me souviens plus de ce que j'y avais mis, moi ! :D Enfin, bref, contente que tu apprécies voici la suite et merci pour ta review !

**CrazZy-BunNy : **Bah oui ! :D C'est le rôle de la méchante : embêter son monde le plus possible !! A mon avis tu aimeras plus ce chapitre ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Secret-34: **Voila la suite ! Désolée pour l'attente mais merci pour la review !

**Soossoo: **Comme on s'retrouve xD ! J'avais bien compris que tu prônais les fins heureuses ! Voila ENFIN la suite que tu attendais tant ! Si ça se trouve ta compulsivité ( mot pas inventé, tu peux aller voir sur Google ) m'a fait écrire plus facilement ! Bah oui, quand on se sent encouragée comme ça, comment faire autrement ? :D Tu vois, j'avais dit que ce serait pour cette semaine… et j'ai tenu parole xD Merci pour ta review, Ô revieweuse compulsive adorée !

**xxxBella+Edwardxxx : **Merci beaucoup ! En espérant que la suite te plaise tout autant… :)

**VictOow : **Wow ! Quel enthousiasme ! Ca fait super plaisir ! Alors, oui c'est sûr, Bella a quand même de la chance ! Devenir méga belle du jour au lendemain, ça fait rêver ! :) Et moi aussi, je plains Edward même si je suis la cause de son malheur xD ( bah oui, c'est moi qui écrit le scénario, non ? ) Merci pour ta review !

**Phanis: **Cruel ? Oui, c'est le bon mot je pense ! (rire diabolique) Heureuse de voir que j'ai bien réussi à faire passer les sentiments de Bella, son amnésie et tout ça… en tout cas, voici la suite même si elle a mis du temps à arriver ( voire au-dessus ) et je suis bien d'accord sur le fait que le couple E&B soit incontournable ! J'aime juste bien le secouer un petit peu (sourire TRES innocent) :D Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et non je ne désespère pas du tout, loin de là ;) !

**Simklob: **Ooh… je vois ! Tu es atteinte du syndrome de la Compassion pour Tout le Monde ! T'en fais pas, ça se soigne facilement de nos jours ! Ecrire moins bien ? xD Ouille je vais avoir du mal à vous laisser lire qqch que je trouve moyen ! ( même si je trouve que certains de mes chapitres sont mieux réussis que d'autres ! ) En tout cas, je vois que tu as bien ressenti la TRISTESSE que se dégageait de mon écrit ( mon Dieu, que c'est beau ce que je dis xD blague… ) mais ne te mets pas dans un état déplorable à cause de moi :O Ne prends pas mon bébé fiction pour un Casse La Joie ! xD Et puis, ya pas de problèmes si ta review est longue! J'adoooore les longues reviews !!

**Marie: **Merci beaucoup ! Oui, c'est triste xD Ma fic' est classée dans ''Drame'' donc forcément… Voici la suite ( Qui a dit qu'il était temps ? Hein, QUI ? )

**Looseusedu92: **Aha ! :D Alors toi aussi tu veux rejoindre le cercle très fermé des Sadiques Pas Si Anonymes Que Ca ? Bravooo ! tu es des nôtres, à partir de … euh… MAINTENANT ! xD Merci beaucoup pour le paragraphe de compliments :') ça fait toujours plaisir, ne nous voilons pas la face ! Mais je crois qu'absolument personne ne veut de fins tristes ! :O Je pourrais défier tout ce monde mais… je n'ai pas envie de mourir vois-tu ! Donc… je pense que c'est mieux et si ça te plait baah voila :D Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture !

* * *

La porte de bois clair s'ouvrit doucement et laissa apparaitre une femme blonde. Magnifique était le mot qui pouvait la décrire le mieux. Grande, élancée et mince, dotée d'un visage délicat, elle était tout simplement sublime. Jamais je n'avais vu de femme aussi belle. Ses cheveux soyeux aux reflets dorées tombaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos en vagues douces, ses lèvres roses se courbaient en un sourire chaleureux et ses yeux brillaient d'une étincelle de curiosité. Un regard vif et franc que j'appréciai tout de suite.

Une taille fine, des jambes au galbe parfait, une peau pâle (comme les deux autres hommes), des mains à l'ossature délicate, une allure gracieuse… on se sentait tout de suite inférieure à sa vue. Tout en elle donnait de l'éclat, elle resplendissait comme un véritable joyau.

Derrière elle, se tenait une toute, toute petite femme aux cheveux noirs en épis. Une mine réjouie et visiblement impatiente, elle était elle aussi très belle. Un petit minois à croquer, de grands yeux dorés pétillants et alertes, un sourire malicieux et dotée d'une corpulence si fine, on aurait pu voir en elle la parfaite danseuse de ballet classique. Pour l'instant, elle sautillait sur place, visiblement très excitée.

La fille blonde s'approcha à pas lents du lit où j'étais pelotonnée et s'assit sur l'édredon doré. Je me redressai alors en position assise, prenant une allure plus présentable. Son sourire ne s'était pas décroché.

- Comment vas-tu ?

Une voix égale à son physique. Belle, simplement. Comme une chanson. Comme une cascade de notes harmonieuses.

- Ca peut aller…

Ma voix à moi était devenue un peu rauque durant tous ces jours de silence total. Elle hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Elle tourna alors la tête vers l'embrasure de la porte où la fille aux cheveux noirs se tenait encore. Elle trépignait d'impatience et semblait complètement surexcitée à ma vue. La fille blonde eut un soupir las en remarquant son agitation et reporta son attention sur moi.

- Je m'appelle Rosalie Cullen. Et voici ma sœur, Alice Cullen, fit-elle en tendant une main vers l'autre jeune fille.

Ladite Alice hocha vivement la tête pour marquer son approbation. Je ne savais pourtant pas pourquoi elle se tenait à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Nous sommes les sœurs d'Edward, continua Rosalie d'une voix douce.

- Vous ne vous ressemblez pas, murmurai-je d'une voix absente.

Rosalie eut un sourire triste.

- C'est normal. Nous n'avons pas de liens de sang mais nous formons quand même une famille… et nous aimerions que tu en fasses partie.

Je la regardai sans la voir.

- J'ai déjà une famille, répondis-je, les yeux dans le vague. Le seul problème c'est que je ne sais pas où elle est.

**&**

J'échangeai un regard avec Alice. A cet instant précis, nous savions parfaitement bien que notre tâche serait de faire revenir les souvenirs de Bella.

Pour son bonheur.

Pour le bonheur d'Edward.

**&**

- Je ne sais pas comment faire, Carlisle ! Je ne sais pas comment agir, me comporter en sa présence. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, je ne sais pas quoi…

- Calme-toi, Edward.

- Mais je ne peux pas ! m'exclamai-je avec force. Comment veux-tu que je fasse ? Bella ne me connait plus ! C'est comme si je n'avais jamais existé ! Je suis un inconnu pour elle maintenant !

- Tout finira par rentrer dans l'ordre, murmura Esmée en pénétrant dans la pièce de son pas léger.

- Comment ? demandai-je en me tournant vers elle.

- Avec le temps.

- Avec le temps ! répétai-je, excédé. Facile à dire !

- Ecoute, Alice et Rosalie vont lui parler de sa vie d'humaine… avec un peu de chance, sa mémoire reviendra à l'entente de ces souvenirs.

- Mais rien n'est sûr !

- Non, évidemment, admit Esmée. Mais dans tous les cas, ne sois pas trop brusque avec Bella, Edward… Il ne faut pas trop la perturber dans ce moment de crise. Tu le sais, non ?

Je me tus.

- Bien sûr que je le sais.

Esmée m'offrit un de ses sourires chaleureux et monta à l'étage, Carlisle à son bras, me laissant seul.

Ne pas brusquer Bella… Oui, mais comment ? Elle vient de débarquer dans une famille de vampires, elle a perdu tous ses repères, je suis amoureux d'elle, mais elle ne me reconnait plus donc elle ne m'aime plus. Et si elle n'acceptait pas sa condition d'immortelle ? Si elle voulait partir ? Si elle nous obligeait à la garder avec nous contre son gré ? Et si elle voulait rejoindre Charlie et sa vie normale bien que ce soit impossible ? Et si Bella n'était pas capable de réapprendre à 'vivre' avec des inconnus ?

Que faire maintenant ?

Attendre.

**&**

- Et Edward ?

- Edward ? répéta Rosalie, surprise.

- Oui, il dit qu'on est fiancés… C'est vrai ?

Je n'eus pas de réponse mais le silence de Rosalie était suffisamment explicite pour que je comprenne. Oui, j'étais bien fiancée à Edward. Edward que je ne connaissais pas le moins du monde.

En une journée, ma vie m'avait été restituée. Je savais comment je m'appelais, qui étaient mes parents, où je vivais et à quelle époque, mais à chaque fois qu'Alice ou Rosalie mentionnait Edward c'était un blanc total. C'était comme un tourbillon d'eau noir où je perdais pied, où je ne trouvais aucun appui. Rien de connu. Rien de reconnaissable.

Au fur et à mesure que les informations m'avaient été données, elles réapparaissaient dans ma tête et je me souvenais. C'était comme si on soulevait le voile qui obscurcissait ma vue depuis trop longtemps. Je _réapprenais_ tous les éléments de ma vie d'humaine. Par contre, toutes les anecdotes sur Edward qui m'avaient été racontées, tous les faits se rapportant à lui semblaient n'avoir jamais existé dans mon esprit.

Jamais je n'avais été amoureuse de lui, jamais je n'avais été sa fiancée, jamais je n'avais été dans cette fameuse clairière avec lui, jamais je n'avais été un objet de tentation au début de notre relation, jamais je n'avais été celle qu'il désirait le plus. Non, je n'étais rien de tout ça.

En y réfléchissant, je ne me souvenais pas du reste des Cullen non plus. Rosalie et Alice m'étaient apparues comme de parfaites inconnues elles aussi. Cependant, ce brouillard qui apparaissait à leur vue était moins opaque que celui qui refaisait surface quand on mentionnait Edward. Seuls les éléments de ma vie humaine m'étaient reconnaissables. Je n'avais aucun souvenirs d'Alice ou Rosalie, d'Esmée ou de Carlisle, d'Emmett ou de Jasper.

La raison demeurait encore inconnue mais d'après Alice, ils n'étaient pas présents dans mon esprit car ils n'étaient pas censés exister dans une existence d'humaine. Si ma vie avait suivi un cours normal comme celle de mes amis humains, jamais je n'aurai dû rencontrer Edward et le clan des Cullen. Mais apparemment, l'attirance particulière que j'avais pour les choses surnaturelles et dont je n'avais aucune responsabilité à l'époque s'était acharnée pour me faire tomber dans ce monde. Dans ce monde dans lequel je n'aurais pas du tomber, devant rester dans celui de mes semblables.

En à peine une semaine, j'avais irrémédiablement changé. J'avais changé de nature et ma vision des choses avait elle aussi été modifiée, par la force des choses. Une semaine, seulement, et ça me paraissait si loin. _Mon autre vie_ semblait être à des années lumières de celle que je menais maintenant.

Entre temps, Alice et Rosalie m'avaient prouvés combien elles étaient douées pour faire oublier les soucis à quelqu'un. En à peine quelques heures, elles avaient réussis à me convaincre, me rassurer que la vie d'immortelle n'était pas si terrible que ça, et que franchement, on réussissait à s'y habituer facilement. Rosalie semblait croire un peu moins à ce qu'elle disait qu'Alice, mais d'une certaine manière elle avait l'air d'être heureuse aussi. Sans doute à cause d'Emmett, son âme sœur. J'avais donc appris que nous étions immortels, incapable de dormir et de pleurer. A l'origine, nous devions nous nourrir de sang humain, mais Carlisle – le chef de la famille – s'était toujours refusé à tuer des innocents, préférant alors s'abreuver de sang animal. Le clan en entier l'avait suivi sur son idée, même si pour certains, cela demeurait encore difficile. En effet, Jasper – le compagnon d'Alice – était celui qui se faisait le moins bien à cette règle établie.

Je savais aussi que tous nos sens étaient décuplés et que notre rapidité d'action s'était considérablement amplifiée. Utile pour la chasse. La _chasse_… Brrr… rien que d'y penser, j'ai des frissons dans le dos. Pourchasser un animal, le tuer vif et se repaitre de son sang me répugnait au plus haut point. J'inquiétais Alice à ce sujet qui se demandait comment j'allais pouvoir me nourrir. Pour le moment, la soif ne me guettait pas, mon propre sang me servait encore comme nourriture. Mais c'est temporaire, l'échéance approche, bientôt je devrais moi aussi me mettre à chasser tout comme mes semblables. Je redoute cet instant.

Et puis… il y avait la beauté. Cette beauté fascinante et dangereuse qui hypnotisait les humains, peu habitués à voir la perfection. Bien que ce soit un atout assez agréable, moi qui me souvenais être une fille banale, je savais pourtant que c'était une arme à double tranchant. Cet éclat dont nous bénéficions servait – en temps normal – à attirer nos proies. La question ne se posait pas pour nous, les animaux ne percevaient pas ce genre de choses. Heureusement.

En fait, la situation m'avait été expliquée en long et en large. Tout y était passé. Du régime alimentaire aux habitudes de vies, des membres de la famille à l'origine commune des vampires. Je pouvais maintenant sans peine reconnaitre un vampire végétarien d'un vampire ''commun''. J'avais d'ailleurs rapidement compris qu'il me serait impossible retourner auprès de Charlie, au risque de le tuer. Un écart n'était jamais impossible et Alice m'avait bien dit combien il serait difficile pour moi de ne pas me ruer sur des humains pour assouvir ma soif. J'étais donc condamnée à rester ici, dans cette maison trop grande avec ma nouvelle famille.

Un profond soupir que je ne pus retenir s'échappa de mes lèvres et je relevai la tête, rencontrant par la même occasion le regard pétillant d'Alice.

- Tu es prête ? me demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

J'hochai la tête négativement.

- Pas encore…

- Quand alors ? fit-elle, visiblement déçue.

- Demain. Peut-être…

**&**

Refermant la porte sans bruit, j'adressai un dernier signe d'au revoir à Bella et m'apprêtai à rejoindre ma chambre où Jasper devait sûrement m'attendre. Je n'eus pas le temps de me tourner complètement qu'une masse de cheveux cuivrés me sauta littéralement dessus, m'empêchant de bouger.

Edward.

- Alors ? Alors ? C'est vrai ce à quoi tu penses ? me demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire ravi.

- Lâche-moi ! grognai-je.

Aussitôt ses bras me libérèrent .

- Alice ! me pressa-t-il.

- Quoi ? Tu sais déjà tout ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu sais lire dans les pensées, marmonnai-je.

- Certes… mais je veux te l'entendre dire de vive voix ! s'écria-t-il, visiblement aux anges.

Je le regardai un air mauvais.

- Alors, oui Bella va mieux. Elle prend plutôt bien le fait d'être immortelle, et oui elle se montrera peut-être demain.

- C'est tout ? demanda-t-il, étonné.

Je me détournai de lui, prête à partir.

- Je rêve ou tu râles ?

- Je suis de mauvaise humeur, bougonnai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine et en baissant les yeux.

- Et pourquoi s'il te plait ? me demanda-t-il, légèrement surpris.

- Parce que… parce que tu m'exaspères ! lançai-je en relevant vivement la tête. Je ne peux même pas annoncer une bonne nouvelle que tu te sens obligé de le faire à ma place ! Tout le monde est déjà au courant je parie !

- Oh… C'est seulement pour ça ?

- Oui, grommelai-je.

- Mais en fait,… tu nous fais une crise de jalousie ! s'exclama-t-il, goguenard.

- Pas du tout ! me rebiffai-je, indignée. Ca n'a rien à voir.

- Mais si !

- Mais non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Si, si, si !

- Non, non, non !

- Je te dis que si !

- C'est fou ce que tu m'énerves !

- Allez Alice ! Avoue-le une bonne fois pour toute ! rigola-t-il, apparemment grandement amusé.

- J'en ai juste assez que tu me voles la vedette à chaque fois, Edward ! déclarai-je, hautaine.

Sans prononcer un mot de plus, je pris la direction de ma chambre laissant derrière moi un Edward assez stupéfait. Ma dernière remarque avait été prononcée avec des mots durs, comme si je lui en voulais vraiment, comme si je prenais tout au sérieux. Ce qui n'était pas le cas, bien évidemment.

Car… soyons logiques. Tout ce cinéma était voulu, je ne pouvais décemment pas en vouloir à Edward pour quoi que ce soit ! Cette mascarade n'avait servi qu'à masquer le fond de ma pensée, à occuper son esprit suffisamment longtemps pour que l'idée d'aller fouiller dans le mien ne lui vienne pas. Lui dire que Bella ne se souvenait absolument pas de nous lui ferait un coup dur que je préférais éviter pour cette nuit. J'avais décidé avec Rosalie de le laisser encore un peu dans cette euphorie retrouvée. Il était si rare de le voir sourire à nouveau.

Et puis… j'aurais bien le temps de le mettre au courant demain.

Enfin, j'espère.

**&**

- Tu es SÛRE de ce que tu dis ?

- Pour la millième fois, oui Edward, je suis certaine de ce que j'avance.

- Sans charre ? Je verrai peut-être Bella aujourd'hui ?

- Oui ! Laisse-moi juste le temps de la voir pour lui demander si elle veut bien descendre.

- Vas-y alors !

- Pas maintenant ! tranchai-je.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que !

Je replongeai alors le nez dans ma lecture et poussai un soupir quand je m'aperçus que je relisais la même ligne pour la vingtième fois. Un claquement sec me fit relever la tête.

- MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ? explosai-je. EDWARD ! QUAND CESSERAS-TU DE TE COMPORTER COMME UN ENFANT ?

- Jamais ?

- Très drôle, pestai-je. Referme le couvercle de ce piano !

- Je n'ai pas envie…

- Edward, pour l'amour du ciel, NE COMMENCE PAS !

Défiant alors tout ordre venant de ma personne, il positionna ses doigts au-dessus des touches ivoires de l'instrument, les fit descendre un peu plus en voyant que je m'avançais vers lui d'un air menaçant, et finit par les abattre brutalement, ce qui eut pour effet de produire un ''BOONNG'' retentissant qui n'avait absolument rien de mélodieux. Et ça se dit pianiste !

Je lui lançais un regard noir, et n'eus pour réponse qu'un éclat de rire. Décidant de l'ignorer royalement, je me rassis et repris la lecture de mon article là où je l'avais laissée.

Erreur.

Il aurait été idiot de penser qu'Edward le Tenace puisse abandonner. Une série de ''BONG'' semblables au premiers retentirent encore plus fort, me faisant frémir sur mon siège. Ca ne pouvait plus continuer, Carlisle risquait fort de débouler dans le salon dans une colère froide pour tout ce boucan. Il fallait agir.

Me drapant alors dans ma dignité, je pris la direction de l'étage sous son regard enchanté, le maudissant de toutes mes forces. Loin de s'arrêter en si bon chemin, il reprit son vacarme tonitruant, sans doute pour m'empêcher de faire marche arrière si je m'apercevais qu'il arrêtait.

Il avait gagné. Il _savait_ que je ne supportais pas tout ce bruit infernal quand je lisais. Ravalant ma colère, je toquai à la chambre que Bella occupait, entendit une invitation à entrer et actionnai la poignée. Je savais qu'il était content de revoir Bella, mais il ne fallait pas pousser !

Je me vengerai ! On ne provoque pas une Rosalie impunément sans attendre de représailles !

**&**

J'étais assise sur le couvre-lit doré et écoutais Alice d'une oreille distraite. Je venais de lui promettre que je descendrai aujourd'hui et que je verrai tous les autres membres de la famille. Esmée, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper et Edward ( que j'avais pourtant déjà vu ).

Aww ! La peur me nouait le ventre à cette idée. Enfin… j'avais déjà fait connaissance avec Alice et Rosalie avec lesquelles je m'entendais très bien. C'était déjà ça. Elles m'avaient été toutes deux d'une grande aide, et avaient vraiment été là ces deux derniers jours pour moi. La vie de vampire n'avait presque plus de secrets pour moi et étrangement ce n'était pas tellement ça qui me rendait si nerveuse.

Au moment où je commençais sérieusement à envisager la possibilité de ne pas me montrer, Rosalie entra de sa démarche silencieuse et coupa court à toutes les pensées qui m'occupaient l'esprit. Un air de contrariété flottait encore sur son visage, sûrement dû au vacarme qu'avait pu faire Edward un peu plus tôt. Cette expression disparut pourtant bien vite quand elle m'aperçut avec sa sœur. Cette dernière avait prédit l'excitation d'Edward, et à voir Rosalie, elle ne s'était pas trompée.

- On y va ? demanda justement Rosalie, toujours sur le pas de porte.

Aussitôt, Alice se tourna vers elle et la fusilla du regard. La jolie blonde parut déstabilisée face à ce brusque changement d'attitude et nous fixa avec inquiétude, visiblement perdue.

- Tu n'as pas oublié quand même ? lui murmura Alice.

Sa sœur parut réfléchir deux petites secondes et son visage finit par s'éclairer. Elle venait sans doute de comprendre alors que moi j'étais toujours aussi perplexe.

- Non… non bien sûr. Mais je pense que le mieux serait que tu t'en charges.

- Et pourquoi ? demanda Alice, un sourcil levé.

- Je suis déjà assez remontée contre Edward, je risque de ne pas être très patiente, expliqua Rosalie.

Sa sœur hocha alors la tête. Oui, c'était sûr, il valait mieux qu'elle s'en charge elle-même. Poussant un soupir, elle se leva de sa démarche gracieuse et quitta la pièce, nous laissant seules toutes les deux.

- Ca va ? s'enquit Rosalie en venant s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Bof…

- Bella, je sais que tu t'inquiètes mais il n'y pas de raisons, tu sais, fit-elle de sa voix apaisante. Tout le monde t'a déjà acceptée dans notre famille quand tu étais humaine. Que tu sois devenue de la même espèce que nous ne change absolument rien. Au contraire, ce sera même plus facile pour tout le monde.

- Je sais…

- Esmée trépigne à l'idée de te revoir, elle est intenable depuis une semaine. Et je ne te parle pas d'Edward ! plaisanta-t-elle.

Instantanément, je me figeai. Tout compte fait, je n'étais pas si inquiète de rencontrer le reste du clan, j'étais surtout morte de stress à l'idée de _le_ revoir. Il semblait mettre tellement d'espoir en me voyant que je ne savais même pas comment réagir. Je n'avais pas la même hâte que lui, j'ignorais ce qu'il ressentait parce que, simplement, je n'éprouvais pas la même chose.

Mon angoisse ne passa pas inaperçue, et Rosalie eut vite compris que cela était dû à l'entente de _son_ nom. Visiblement mes émotions étaient lisibles quand elles passaient sur mon visage. Renée ne m'avait-elle jamais dit qu'on lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

- Ne sois pas trop dure avec lui, Bella. Ne brise pas tous ses espoirs d'un seul coup.

J'hochai la tête.

**&**

Il était assis sur le piano. Ses jambes se balançaient dans le vide négligemment, semblant suivre un certain rythme. Tête baissée, il ne me vit pas entrer mais il me sentit. C'était toujours comme ça entre nous. La vue n'était presque pas indispensable, l'odorat était suffisant à lui seul pour reconnaitre quelqu'un. Il avait aussi deviné que je m'apprêtais à lui dire quelque chose de déplaisant, ses traits tirés en était la preuve.

- Que viens-tu encore m'annoncer, Alice ?

Je fermai les yeux un moment et pris mon courage à deux mains. J'allais alors m'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Edward…

- Dis le moi, Alice. Je n'en peux plus d'entendre l'hymne national japonais dans ta tête. 

- Bon,… Edward, tu sais que Bella a retrouvé ses souvenirs…

- Oui.

- Mais… le problème,… c'est que ce sont uniquement ses souvenirs _humains_… Elle se souvient de Charlie, de Renée et même de Jacob…

- Et ?

- …Mais plus de nous, Edward. J'ai beau essayé delui remettre en tête les éléments de son autre vie qui nous concernent, c'est le blanc total.

Il releva la tête lentement et tourna son regard ambre vers moi. Il me transperça de ces yeux incandescents comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant.

- C'est tout ?

J'en restai comme deux ronds de flan. _C'est tout ?_

- Quoi ?

- C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ? demanda-t-il en descendant du piano prestement.

- Euh… oui, bégayai-je, choquée.

Je n'eus droit qu'à un regard vide.

- Sache, petite Alice, que tu devrais surveiller le contrôle de ton esprit plus attentivement. Tu manques cruellement de vigilance parfois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? m'exclamai-je, piquée au vif.

- Je le savais déjà, fit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

- Quoi ? m'étranglai-je. C'est une blague ! Tu te rends compte que j'ai pris des gants pour t'annoncer ça et toi… et toi… TU LE SAVAIS DÉJÀ ?! Et tu ne me le dis pas en plus !

Il s'esclaffa.

- On n'arrive jamais à me cacher des choses bien longtemps…

- Attends ! Attends ! Tu veux dire que tu sais que Bella ne se souvient plus de nous… et ça ne te fait rien ?! m'écriai-je, profondément sous le choc.

J'eus droit à un haussement d'épaules et à un sourire fataliste.

- Non, répondit-il simplement.

- Mais,… mais… mais... POURQUOI ?

Il me regarda un moment, pensif.

- J'ai longuement réfléchi à la question… je savais que ça risquait d'arriver… Je n'ai qu'une solution : faire en sorte que Belle retombe amoureuse de moi. Je suis prêt à tout pour ça, Alice !

Un silence tendu s'installa pendant que je fixais mon frère avec un air horrifié.

- Et si ça ne marche pas ?

- C'est quelque chose que je refuse d'envisager, dit-il, très sincère.

- Mais c'est quitte ou double, Edward !

- Je sais.

- Sérieusement, si elle ne retombe pas amoureuse de toi… que feras-tu ?

- Et bien, réfléchit-il, il est évident que vivre avec elle m'est indispensable. Je respecterais son choix, je me tiendrais à l'écart et la laisserais faire sa vie comme elle l'entend, sans moi. Je ne serais plus que son frère adoptif et je me tiendrais dans l'ombre. Ce n'est pas ça qui va ébranler mon amour pour elle, tu sais…

- Tu veux dire que tu es prêt à vivre un amour à sans unique pour elle ? Même si elle ne veut pas de toi ?

- Oui, mais si vraiment elle ne peut plus me voir en peinture même en tant qu'un membre de sa famille, je m'en irais !

- Pour aller où ? demandai-je, interloquée par tout ce que je venais d'apprendre.

- Oh… un petit tour en Italie ne me ferait pas de mal…

Sordide allusion aux Volturis.

- Je te l'interdis ! m'exclamai-je.

Je ne rencontrai que son regard amusé.

- Ne t'en fais donc pas, Alice ! plaisanta-t-il. J'ai bien l'intention de me démener comme un fou pour reconquérir le cœur de Bella. Je n'ai pas encore acheté mon billet d'avion pour Volterra !

- Très drôle…

- Va donc la chercher maintenant… que je puisse commencer mon plan de séduction tout de suite ! déclara-t-il, un brin moqueur.

Je le fixai un moment, incapable de répondre.

- Vas-y doucement quand même ! soufflai-je, vaguement inquiète quant à la réaction de Bella.

- Tu me connais !

- Justement, grommelai-je. C'est en connaissance de causes que je te dis ça !

Seul un clin d'œil me répondit.

- Elle est au courant maintenant ! m'exclamai-je tout à coup, réalisant quelque chose. Elle nous a certainement entendus !

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors, tout ce plan n'était pas censé être… secret ?

A- lice… soupira-t-il. Comment peut-on encore avoir de secrets dans une famille comme la nôtre ?

- C'est vrai…, admis-je.

- Je pensais que tu savais depuis longtemps qu'on ne pouvait rien se cacher tant notre ouïe est développée… Bella a donc, bien évidemment, tout entendu. Et je suis sûre qu'elle sait aussi ce que tu as promis à Jasper pour cette nuit…, ajouta-t-il, mine de rien.

Glacée dans mon effroi, je n'en revins pas. Incapable d'aligner deux mots. Je savais pourtant que la moindre parole échangée entre deux personnes était susceptible de tomber dans l'oreille de quelqu'un de la famille. Oui, il y avait toujours eu ce risque mais jamais, au grand jamais quelqu'un ne s'était permis de le mentionner à voix haute. C'était quelque chose d'intime dont on ne parlait pas parce que tout le monde savait combien il était difficile de vivre ainsi. Nous épions les autres sans le vouloir, c'était une des difficultés de notre espèce.

- Huumm… ce sera sans doute… torride ! continua Edward en me lorgnant d'un air railleur.

Figée comme une statue, je le vis passer devant moi avec un sourire éclatant. Profitant de mon immobilité ( temporaire ), il m'ébouriffa brusquement les cheveux. Ma conscience des choses revint aussi vite qu'elle avait disparu :

- JE TE RETIENS, EDWARD CULLEN !

A présent, je fulminais.

- Oh, parfait ! Rosalie aussi, figure-toi. Vous pourriez peut-être monter un complot contre moi, qui sait ?

- Tu es insupportable…

- C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, non ?

- … Tellement insupportable que je pourrais très bien ne pas faire descendre Bella…, le menaçai-je.

- Tu n'oserais pas !

- Aaaaah…, chuchotai-je, mystérieuse.

- Alice, si jamais tu fais ça, je vais la chercher moi-même !

- Je me vengerai, Edward, murmurai-je à son oreille. Prends donc garde à mes menaces... Tu sais de quoi je suis capable...

Me dérobant à son regard furibond, je me précipitai vers les premières marches d'escaliers, espérant que l'idée de me poursuivre ne lui vienne pas en tête. Heureusement, non.

Un haussement d'épaules plus tard et il était déjà perché sur le piano.

**&**

- Il le savait déjà, annonçai-je deux secondes plus tard à Rosalie et Bella.

Je n'avais toujours pas digéré l'information d'ailleurs.

- On a entendus.

- Ca me dépasse qu'il fasse des choses pareilles, lançai-je. Jouer la comédie alors que je veux lui annoncer les choses en douceur !! Et puis cette allusion complètement déplacée ! MAIS POUR QUI SE PREND-IL ?

- Tu aurais pu le prévoir en même temps, marmonna Rosalie. C'est toi l'extra-lucide, non ?

Je lui lançai un regard mauvais. Elle n'allait tout de même pas prendre sa défense ! Elle leva les yeux au ciel en remarquant que mon agacement ne faisait que grandir.

- Bon ! Prête ? demanda-t-elle à Bella, coupant court à toute discussion.

Cette dernière leva un visage angoissé vers nous.

**&**

**POV Bella :**

- Allons-y, murmurai-je en saisissant leurs deux mains.

Il était temps pour moi de rencontrer le reste de la famille à laquelle je devrais appartenir. Rosalie me fit une pression amicale en signe de soutien et me mena jusqu'à la porte, Alice à notre suite.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et sortit de la chambre dans laquelle je m'étais tapie pendant plus d'une semaine. Dans le hall, les odeurs de plusieurs personnes se mélangeait, formant un ensemble doux et agréable. Rosalie me dirigea vers les escaliers gigantesques qui devaient sans doute mener au rez-de-chaussée.

A la descente de chaque marche, je sentais mes entrailles se serrer un peu plus d'appréhension. J'étais anxieuse à l'idée de revoir ces personnes qui me connaissaient déjà mais dont j'avais tout oublié. Même si j'avais l'impression de déjà les connaitre grâce à la description détaillée d'Alice, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me tordre les mains en signe d'anxiété. De toute façon, ce moment était inévitable, je ne pouvais plus reculer.

J'allais voir Edward dont Alice et Rosalie m'avaient tellement parlé pour essayer de raviver mes souvenirs.

**&**

Elles allaient entrer. Là dans moins d'une seconde, Bella, Alice et Rosalie allaient franchir cette porte encombrante qui me séparait d'_elle_. Enfin j'allai _la_ voir, enfin j'allai pouvoir _la_ regarder. Je sentais déjà son parfum filtrer de derrière la porte, apportant une touche de nostalgie et une vague de souvenirs. Sa fragrance délicieuse à l'odeur de freesia qui m'avait tant manquée.

Mais je ne savais pas dans quel état d'esprit elle se trouvait. Les pensées de Bella, malgré la transformation, m'étaient toujours aussi inaccessibles. Le mur auquel je devais faire face quand elle était humaine semblait s'être encore épaissi. Dès lors, on aurait pu dire qu'il était fait en béton armé.

Qu'importe…

J'allais _la_ revoir.

Maintenant, mon but était de lui voler son cœur encore une fois.

* * *

Voila, voila !

Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre… ? Votre avis m'intéresse encore plus que d'habitude car étant donné que je suis restée assez longtemps sans écrire quoi que ce soit, je voulais savoir si mon écriture ''parait comme avant'' ! ( Dis comme ça, ça parait bizarre mais bon… je tiens à le savoir ! )

Donc n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous trouvez que je me suis rouillée avec le temps (xD) ou quoi… !

Ne m'épargnez pas !


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Coucou, coucou ! :)

J'espère que la remise dans le bain n'a pas été trop difficile pour vous… C'est vrai que ça faisait quand même un gros bout de temps que je n'avais pas posté ! Enfin, bref, c'est bien pour ça que je me suis dépêchée pour vous poster ce chapitre-ci ! xD Pour me faire pardonner…

Bref,

Merci pour vos reviews :) les réponses sont juste en bas !

Bonne lecture !

Lolly.

P.S : Je ne sais pas du tout combien de chapitres il y aura pour cette fic' ! Sans doute plus ou moins le même nombre que pour UHSF !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Damnostentation : **Waw ! :D Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments ! J'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira autant ! Merci pour la review !

**Phanis: **Oui, oui, j'essaierai de poster le plus possible !! Edward de bonne humeur ? Oui, je l'aimais bien comme ça ! Je trouvais qu'il était souvent triste ou déprimé… alors… xD Pour le truc des POV, oui, ne t'en fais pas, je le ferai toujours maintenant ! :) je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai arreté de le signaler ! Enfin, bref ! Et je ne pense pas que je ferai autant d'alternative de POV dans un seul chapitre, c'est vrai que ça fait beaucoup ! Merci pour ta review ! :)

**Punk-cake: **La suite c'est maintenant ! xD Contente de voir que tu aimes ! Bonne lecture !

**VictOow: **Mieux ? Carrément ? xD enfin, je te laisse juger hein ! Mais je t'avoue quand même tu as su me rassurer ;) Merci ! Voici la suite, bonne lecture !

**Xx-edward333-xX: **Contente de voir que tu aimes l'idée de l'alternative !! Et oui, je sais c'est triste… mais tant mieux si je t'ai fait rire alors ! Merci pour ta review !

**Secret34: **Merci !! :D

**Simklob: **Heureuse, heureuse ! :D Thanks ! ;) Oui, c'est chou ce que pense Edward n'est ce pas ? Tant mieux si tu as aimé, et je me suis dit aussi qu'il était p-e temps d'arrêter la déprime xD Merci pour ta review !

**Puky: **Ah non ! Tu te trompes sur un point ! Ma fic' ne se finira pas mal tout compte fait ! :D (j'ai d'ailleurs fait un Edit sur la première page pour corriger ça, mais c'est pas grave !) Rassurée maintenant ? :) Merci pour ta review en tout cas !!

**Ju': **Merci beaucoup !

**NaoO: **Pas de vampire emmerdeuse… ? A priori seulement ! Bon, je me tais xD ! Je n'ai absolument rien dit !! Pierre Bottero ? :O Vraiment ?? Je dois dire que je n'ai encore rien lu de lui, mais comme tu sembles apprécier son style d'écriture, je prends ça comme un magnifique compliment !! :D ( Thanks !! ) Et je suis contente d'avoir encore trouvé quelqu'un qui est d'accord avec moi par rapport au film ! Voila la suite ! Merci pour ta review et pour ta… FIDELITE xD ( Ahaha !! )

**Looseusedu92 : **Merciii ( pleure ) Contente de voir que l'amnésie de Bella te plait ! Et que tu aimes la gentille Rosalie aussi !! Donc, voici la suite ! :) Ca a pas été long encore hein ?! Je ne t'ai pas encore trop fait souffrir ! xD Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review !!

**Soossoo : **Ouuuh la méchante !! :O Je plaisante bien sur !! :D Et bien, c'est simple… j'ose couper à un endroit pareil parce que j'OSE couper à un endroit pareil ! xD Gnahaha ! ( oui, parfaitement ! et ceci est tout à fait logique, en tout cas autant que ta phrase maintenant fétiche « Le temps, c'est le temps » !) Manger plus de Nougattis ?? :O Lolly est toujours d'accord !! Et cette fois-ci, tu n'auras pas à me bombarder de reviews ou de PM parce que… J'AI POSTE VITE ! :D :D ( immensément fière ) Bonne lectuuuure !

**Pomme-banane: **Merci beaucoup !! :) Oui les exams' a é été, ya pas de problèmes !! Heureuse de voir que tu le trouves aussi bien ce chapitre !! La tournure des évènements te plait alors ? :O Merci pour ta review !!

* * *

**POV Bella :**

Je franchis le pas de la porte d'un pas incertain et pénétrai dans l'immense salon où tout le monde m'attendait. Cinq paires d'yeux étaient rivées sur moi, ne me lâchant pas du regard. J'offris un sourire timide et peu assuré à la première personne que je vis. D'après la description d'Alice, je l'identifiai comme Esmée. Elle me rendit mon sourire, visiblement ravie de me voir.

Elle était comme je l'avais imaginée. De lourdes boucles brun caramel encadraient son visage paisible. Elle était elle aussi, bien entendu, très belle à l'instar de toute sa famille. Son air sage et maternel appelait tout de suite aux confidences et tout en elle était rassurant.

Ses grands yeux dorés étincelèrent quand elle me vit me mettre doucement à côte d'elle. Semblant incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, elle me serra avec une force non mesurée dans ses bras. Argh ! Je ne m'y attendais pas et c'est sous le regard grandement amusé de tout le clan qu'elle me relâcha enfin.

A partir du moment où Esmée m'avait prise dans ses bras, tout s'était enclenché naturellement. Le silence qui régnait jusque lors s'était soudainement brisé. J'avais été assaillie de toute part. Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Rosalie et surtout Alice s'étaient jetés sur moi pour me prendre tour à tour dans leur bras. A croire que j'étais une miraculée ou une « la ''fille'' prodigue »… Chacun à leur tour, ils s'étaient présentés, même si cela était inutile. Alice et Rosalie m'avaient tellement parlés du reste du clan pour raviver mes souvenirs que j'avais l'impression de déjà les connaitre.

Comme l'avait dit Rosalie, Emmett était quelqu'un de joueur, Jasper était d'un naturel assez réservé, Esmée était aussi douce qu'elle en avait l'air, Carlisle avait tout du bon patriarche et Edward… était froid et distant. Contre toute attente.

Il ne s'était pas joint à l'embrassade collective mais s'était tenu en retrait depuis le moment où j'étais entrée. Moi qui m'attendais à ce qu'il me saute dessus, il n'en était rien, et même si je préférais ce comportement à une presque agression, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de trouver ça bizarre… Comme si… je savais que ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Il regardait droit devant lui, comme blasé. Il ne semblait pas me porter une miette d'attention et adoptait une attitude presque hostile à mon égard. Pas un sourire, pas un signe de sympathie. Juste un ennui profond. Morne. Visiblement, le reste de la famille était aussi surpris que moi. Personne ne semblait s'attendre à un comportement semblable de sa part.

Je ne comprenais d'ailleurs pas comment j'avais pu tomber amoureuse de lui quand j'étais humaine. Certes, il était beau. Très beau même. De tous les hommes de la famille, il était sans aucun doute le plus attirant. Des cheveux cuivrés en bataille, un visage d'ange mais qui semblait pourtant bien cacher son jeu… non vraiment, Edward était extrêmement loin d'être repoussant. Mais l'expression glaciale qui ornait ses traits à ce moment précis n'avait rien d'aimable. Une indifférence calculée émanait de lui, le rendant alors lointain, inaccessible. Son expression dure et ses traits tirés n'invitaient pas à la plaisanterie et c'est sans grande surprise que je le vis rester dans son coin tout l'après midi.

Etrangement, j'étais très vexée. Inconsciemment, j'avais peut-être envie qu'il me manifeste de l'intérêt… c'était assez égocentrique de penser ça…

Mais surtout et le plus drôle, c'est qu'Alice n'en revenait pas. Elle nous fixait à tours de rôle, cherchant frénétiquement ce qui avait pu provoquer cette saute d'humeur impressionnante de la part de son frère. A voir sa tête, tout cela n'était pas prévu. Il avait sans doute dû décider de se conduire comme ça à la dernière minute, coupant l'herbe sous le pied d'Alice. Il ne prononça pas un mot de toute la journée. Malgré les efforts d'Esmée pour lui faire dire quelque chose, il était resté étrangement muet. Quelque part au fond de moi, j'étais assez contrariée. Son attitude était déplacée. Arrogante même. Pas un mot de bienvenue, pas un regard. Rien. Grossier. Humiliant.

C'était les premiers mots qui me traversaient l'esprit. Il n'était pas obligé de m'aimer, évidemment, mais dès aujourd'hui, nous allions vivre en famille ! Il fallait que l'entente règne entre les membres de cette même famille et apparemment, il ne semblait pas vouloir coopérer du tout. L'ambiance risquait d'être tendue…

Je n'écoutais la conversation que d'une oreille distraite, trop occupée à essayer de comprendre l'attitude d'Edward. Rosalie non plus n'en menait pas large. Quand elle pensait que je ne la voyais pas, elle lançait des regards lourds de reproches à son frère, auxquels il répondait par un rictus. Il devait certainement entendre la myriade de reproches mentaux que lui faisaient sans doute ses proches.

La journée passa vite. A croire que la notion du temps passait à la vitesse supérieure quand on était vampire. En fin de soirée, et d'un commun accord, tout le monde décida de se retirer dans ses appartements.

Même si nous ne dormions pas la nuit, m'avait gentiment expliqué Alice, nous profitions de ce moment pour nous isoler chacun de notre coté. Cet éloignement provisoire était assez important quand on vivait en communauté. Il était bénéfique. Mais la nuit était surtout propice aux activités de couples. Il n'était pas rare que Rosalie et Emmett partent pour une balade romantique sous les étoiles, qu'Alice et Jasper aillent chassez ensemble ou que Carlisle et Esmée en profitent pour se retrouver. Le métier de médecin était assez prenant et il n'était pas rare que son temps libre se voie écourté à cause de ses obligations.

Quant à moi… je ne savais pas à quoi j'occuperais tout ce ''temps libre''. Je ne savais même pas où aller…

Je me tournai vers Rosalie pour lui poser la question, mais je la vis regarder par la fenêtre avec grande attention. Ne voulant pas la déranger, j'allai parler avec Esmée.

**&**

**POV Edward : **

- Aïe ! Alice, lâche-moi ! grognai-je. Tu me fais mal, je te dis !

Dès que nous nous étions levés pour nous rendre à l'étage, Alice m'avait foncé dessus. N'ayant plus été ''branché'' sur son esprit depuis un petit moment, voulant ignorer les reproches dont elle me mitraillait, je n'avais rien vu venir. Depuis, elle s'escrimait à me faire sortir de la maison pour aller dans le jardin. Et malgré sa petite taille, la force de ma sœur était loin d'être négligeable. _Très_ loin d'être négligeable.

Tenace, je savais pertinemment qu'elle n'allait pas lâcher prise, c'est pourquoi j'avais arrêté de résister. Quand nous nous fumes assez éloignés du porche d'entrée à son gout, c'est à dire que nous étions à l'autre bout de notre immense jardin, elle me relâcha enfin.

Et m'administra une gifle magistrale.

- C'est inadmissible ! hurla-t-elle de toute la force de ses poumons. Tu t'es comporté comme un imbécile, Edward ! Tu as été impoli, grossier, DETESTABLE ! Tu as rejeté Bella en bloc ! Pas un mot, pas un regard ! Elle pue ou quoi ? Je croyais qu'elle sentait si bon pour toi ! Tu ne l'aimes plus c'est ça ? Maintenant qu'elle est devenue vampire, elle n'a plus d'intérêt pour toi ? Je croyais que tu étais si heureux de la voir ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce changement d'attitude ?! J'ai vraiment honte de toi, Edward Cullen ! Bella est complètement perdue, elle ne comprend pas pourquoi tu lui en veux, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle a fait de mal et c'est normal qu'elle ne le sache pas parce qu'elle n'a RIEN fait de mal ! Elle croit que tu la détestes ! Et je suis outrée que tu puisses encore te promener comme ça devant moi en faisant comme si de rien n'était, comme si tout allait bien ! Car, non CA NE VA PAS ! Te rends-tu compte seulement de ce que tu…

Je plaquai vivement ma main sur sa bouche pour stopper le flot continu de paroles précipitées qui s'en échappait.

- Tais-toi ! lui ordonnai-je d'une voix calme. S'il te plait… tais-toi !

A présent rendue muette, elle me fusillait du regard et grognait sourdement, visiblement très mecontente. Je m'approchai d'elle très près, de manière à me trouver à sa hauteur et pris la parole, lui projetant mon souffle en pleine figure:

- Tout d'abord, tu te trompes sur un point. Je _suis_ heureux de voir Bella.

Ses yeux ambre s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle n'avait pas _du tout_ l'air de me croire. Une exclamation indignée me parvint.

- Je sais que tu n'es pas convaincue, repris-je, mais c'est la stricte vérité. Donc, forcément, non, je ne déteste pas Bella et je ne la détesterai jamais ! Jamais, tu m'entends ! Et effectivement, non ça ne va pas. J'ai été… odieux. Vraiment. J'en prends conscience seulement maintenant et j'irai m'excuser auprès d'elle. Il est normal qu'elle se soit sentie rejetée, je le regrette. Ca n'aurait pas du se passer ainsi.

Un « Comment alors ? » étouffé se fit entendre.

- Pas comme ça ! répondis-je, catégorique. Je voulais que tu sois au courant et j'….

Voyant qu'elle avait cessé de m'écouter et qu'elle se débattait de plus en plus violement, je raffermis ma prise sur elle.

- Mais surtout, surtout, continuai-je malgré tout, menaçant, je veux que tu saches que je t'interdis d'insinuer, de penser, de croire que je n'aime plus Bella. Je t'interdis de croire qu'elle ne m'intéressait que pour son humanité, je te défends de penser pareilles choses aussi fausses et de douter de mon amour pour elle. C'est compris ?

Un grondement furieux s'éleva dans les airs et le regard d'Alice se fit encore plus noir qu'il ne l'était déjà. Pour se libérer de la main qui l'empêchait de parler, elle planta ses canines pointues d'un coup sec dans ma chair dure.

Sous l'effet de la surprise, je lâchai prise et lui lançai un regard méchant, secouant ma main pour chasser la désagréable sensation de picotements qui s'emparait d'elle.

- Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle, boudeuse. J'ai été trop loin, je ne pensais pas ce que je disais.

- Heureux que tu t'en rendes compte, marmonnai-je en me massant la main. Tu ne crois pas que ta réaction était _un tantinet_ exagérée ?

- Peut être ! Mais ça m'est égal, j'étais fâchée contre toi ! Je le suis toujours un peu d'ailleurs !

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Bien sûr…

- Mais bon sang ! s'exclama-t-elle toujours aussi révoltée. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?

Je gardai le silence. En effet… que m'était-il arrivé ?

- J'ai eu peur… murmurai-je en baissant les yeux.

- Peur ? s'étrangla Alice qui, apparemment, n'en revenait pas. Mais peur de quoi ? Il s'agit de Bella je te rappelle !

- Justement, Bella n'est pas n'importe qui. J'ai eu peur… peur de mal agir…

Un silence stupéfait accueillit ma réponse.

- Et être aussi désagréable que tu l'as été était la meilleure solution pour remédier à ça ?

- Oui. Sur le moment, oui.

Vu comme ça, ça paraissait très stupide.

- Tu es stupide ! déclara Alice de but en blanc.

- Je sais…

- Au moins, tu en as conscience… c'est déjà ça !

- Comme toi tu as conscience de ta force insoupçonnée et de ton tempérament colérique ! râlai-je.

- Je me suis excusée ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Il ne manquait plus que tu ne le fasses pas !

Elle me tira la langue, je soupirai. J'étais triste. Triste de ce que j'avais fait à Bella.

- Ce n'était pas voulu, Alice, murmura-je, malheureux.

- Quoi ça ?

- Mon comportement…

- Je sais… chuchota-t-elle d'une voix apaisante, semblant se calmer enfin. Je sais.

- Nos retrouvailles ne devaient pas être comme ça, répétai-je. Je dois la faire retomber amoureuse de moi et Je m'y prends n'importe comment. Ca ne m'étonne pas qu'elle se soit sentie rejetée. Jamais je n'aurais pensé me conduire ainsi avec elle. Je suis vraiment idiot parfois,… j'ai tout gâché.

- Je suis d'accord.

Je me retournai vivement, en même temps qu'Alice à l'entente de la voix de Rosalie.

- Je suis venue voir ce que vous faisiez pendant tout ce temps, expliqua cette dernière en voyant nos expressions étonnées. Je vois qu'Alice a remis les pendules à l'heure…

Sa sœur aux cheveux noirs hocha vivement la tête d'un air satisfait. Elle avait accompli sa mission.

- On rentre ? proposa Rosalie.

- On rentre, confirmai-je.

Le chemin du retour se fit dans le silence. Arrivée devant la lourde porte d'entrée, Rosalie se tourna vers moi et plongea son regard intense dans le mien.

La voix avec laquelle elle parla était tendue :

- Je te _jure_, et je suis sérieuse, déclara-t-elle, une expression redoutable sur le visage, que si ce genre de situation vient à se reproduire par ta faute, je n'hésiterais pas à demander à Jasper et Emmett de te mettre en pièce. Je n'enverrai plus Alice, la prochaine fois,... que ce soit bien clair.

Menaces en l'air.

- Ca ne se reproduira plus, assurai-je, faussement sérieux.

- Je l'espère pour toi. Et aussi… Essaie de te racheter cette nuit !

- Cette nuit ? demandai-je, ne comprenant pas.

- Oh, tiens ? fit-elle, faussement étonnée. Tu ne savais pas que dès aujourd'hui, Bella allait partager ta chambre ? Mmh… dommage que tu ne l'aie pas su plus tôt !

Les deux sœurs éclatèrent de rire et se ruèrent à l'intérieur. Elles avaient bien préparés leur coup…

Ce n'était pas possible. Je ne pouvais pas obliger Bella à rester avec moi dans la même pièce. Elle ne le voulait sûrement pas. Elle préférerait sans aucun doute être dans la chambre d'Alice ou de Rosalie. J'étais la personne qu'elle connaissait le moins bien, et au vu de mon comportement peu exemplaire, il était certain que je lui avais paru désagréable.

Que faire… ? En voyant les choses du côté positif, je me dis qu'au moins, j'aurais la possibilité de m'excuser.

**&**

**POV Bella :**

Je vis Alice et Rosalie entrer dans le salon en courant, riant à gorge déployée. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant moi, un grand sourire ravi étalé sur les lèvres.

- Bonne nuit, Bella ! chantonnèrent-elles en cœur.

- Bonne nuit, mais je ne sais pas où aller, là ! dis-je, un peu perdue.

Alice et Rosalie échangèrent un regard complice.

- Mais tu dois aller dans la chambre d'Edward, bien sûr ! répondit Rosalie.

- Ah… d'accord…

Elles me collèrent chacune une bise sur chaque joue et s'enfuirent aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues.

Dans la chambre d'Edward… Ca me paraissait assez bizarre… Où allait-il aller, lui ?

**&**

**POV Edward :**

La maison était plongée dans l'obscurité. Chaque membre de la famille s'était réfugié dans sa chambre, à l'étage. J'étais resté seul au rez-de-chaussée un peu plus longtemps que les autres, tentant de garder mon sang froid pour assimiler la nouvelle.

_J'allais devoir partager ma chambre avec Bella. _

Nous ne partagerions pas le même lit, évidemment que non, puisque nous ne dormions pas, mais certainement la même pièce jusqu'au lendemain matin. Bella serait à tous les coups mal à l'aise et par la force des choses, je le serai aussi. Je ne savais même pas quoi lui dire.

J'eus soudain une étincelle d'espoir.

Il n'était pas dit que Bella reste ici toute la nuit. Il se pourrait très bien qu'elle exprime le désir de sortir ou bien de…

Stop. Impossible.

Bella ne _pouvait_ pas sortir. Encore nouveau-né, il était fortement déconseillé, voire même interdit de la laisser vagabonder dans Forks toute seule alors qu'une population d'humains y vivait.

Et si je restais ici ? Dans le salon ? Oui, je pourrais être très bien ici ! Il y a mon piano, quelques livres et je pourrais aussi…

Non.

Il fallait que j'arrête de repousser le moment de voir Bella. De quoi avais-je peur ? Elle était la femme que j'aimais, qu'est-ce que je pourrais craindre ?

Inconsciemment, je redoutais de la voir. Une partie infime de mon être, mais une partie quand même ne voulait pas voir Bella. Ce morceau de moi voulait fuir et ne voulait pas faire face à la vérité. Et si mon plan ne marchait pas ? Et si j'avais vécu avec l'espoir fou qu'elle m'aime encore ? Et si ce n'était pas le cas ?

Poussant un profond soupir, j'arrêtai soudain de penser, voulant faire le vide dans mon esprit. Dans ma tête, un combat violent faisait rage. Deux parties se contraient, opposant chacune les envies et leurs désirs.

Devoir, raison. Envie, besoin.

Y aller, ne pas y aller…

Mettant de coté, ces deux consciences qui s'escrimaient à me rendre fou, je commençai à gravir les marches des escaliers. Je progressai lentement, très lentement, entièrement concentré à garder la tête vide. Tous mes sentiments confus auraient bien le temps de ressurgir en même temps quand je _la_ verrai.

**&**

**POV Bella :**

Au plus j'y pensais et au plus j'étais de mauvaise humeur. Depuis tout à l'heure, Edward Cullen n'avait pas daigné sortir de mon esprit. Sans cesse, je ressassais encore et encore son attitude de la journée, la trouvant de plus en plus prétentieuse au fil des minutes qui passaient. Mais quel toupet !

Quel culot ! Pour qui se prenait-il à me regarder de haut ainsi ? Je n'étais pas assez bien pour faire partie de sa famille ou quoi ? Evidemment. Il paraissait tellement parfait. Tout le monde était parfait dans cette famille ! Je devais sans doute faire tâche !

C'est passablement énervée que j'entrai dans la somptueuse salle de bain reliée à la chambre d'Edward. Lui qui s'était montré si gentil à mon réveil ! Lui qui m'avait tendu la main si aimablement ! Tout était parti en fumée. Une attitude froide et hautaine avait remplacée toute cette bienveillance.

L'esprit occupé par _lui_, je tournai les robinets de la petite piscine qui servait de baignoire, faisant couler un bon filet d'eau chaude. Je me détournai alors à la recherche d'un peignoir ou d'un essuie, en attrapai un dans la grande armoire blanche qui se trouvait encastrée dans le mur et rencontrai mon expression contrariée dans l'immense miroir. Je m'attachai rapidement les cheveux en une lourde queue de cheval et envoyai valser ma légère robe d'été.

Rapidement, je m'immergeais jusqu'au menton dans l'eau chaude et fermai les yeux. Même si j'avais réussi à tenir Edward éloigné de mon esprit pendant cinq minutes, le voila maintenant qui revenait au galop.

Crétin de vampire !

**&**

**POV Edward :**

« Bella, veux-tu bien me pardonner pour… » Non, ça ne va pas. « Bella, je te prie d'accepter mes excuses les plus sincères… » Non plus ! Bien trop pompeux ! « Bella, je suis vraiment navré de mon comportement envers… » N'importe quoi ! « Je m'excuse de tout mon cœur pour tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas… » Non ! « Bella, par pitié, pardonne-moi ! » Hors de question !

J'étouffai un grognement. Depuis quand trouver une manière correcte de s'excuser était-il difficile ? Hein, depuis quand ?

J'étais arrivé à destination sans m'en rendre compte. La porte de ma chambre était légèrement entrouverte et seule une petite lampe de chevet éclairait faiblement la pièce, lui donnant une ambiance chaleureuse. Pas de trace de Bella. Son odeur délicieuse et fleurie flottait pourtant dans les lieux. Elle était donc passée par ici récemment... Où était-elle maintenant ?

Sans réfléchir plus que ça, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. J'actionnai la poignée et fis un pas à l'intérieur. Pour me retrouver nez à nez avec Bella. Nue. Entièrement.

Un hurlement se fit aussitôt entendre et sa main atterrit violement sur ma joue. Deuxième claque de la soirée, ça commençait à bien faire !

- ESPECE DE PERVERS! cria-t-elle en se précipitant sur un peignoir. VICIEUX !

- Pardon ! Pardon ! m'exclamai-je, embarrassé en me retournant. Je ne savais pas que tu étais là ! Je… je n'ai pas réfléchi avant d'entrer ! Je… Je suis désolé !

- PERVERS ! GOUJAT ! brailla-t-elle en rabattant les pans du tissu éponge sur sa poitrine rebondie. MALOTRU !

- Bella, ce n'était pas intentionné ! Je voulais seulement prendre une douche !

- RUSTRE ! continua-t-elle à hurler. VOYEUR !!

- Mais je ne savais vraiment pas que tu étais là ! dis-je, désespéré.

- Et mon odeur alors ? cracha-t-elle, visiblement furieuse et très gênée.

- Je n'ai rien senti à cause de tous les produits que tu as utilisés, me justifiai-je.

Ce qui était presque vrai... Lui dire que j'étais trop plongé dans mes pensées pour sentir une odeur... elle ne l'aurait pas cru.

- C'est ça, cherche toi des excuses !

Elle me tourna le dos, très contrariée et je sus qu'il était temps pour moi de quitter la pièce si je ne voulais pas qu'elle me saute dessus pour mettre fin à mes jours. J'ignorais que Bella était pudique à ce point ! Mouais… en même temps face à un étranger, sa réaction était compréhensible.

Je décidai alors de l'attendre dans ma chambre, sur le canapé. Je serai certainement plus en sécurité là-bas…

Dix minutes plus tard, elle réapparut, les lèvres pincées. Elle s'était habillée et portait une nuisette très légère, laissant voire ses bras et ses épaules nues. Apparemment, elle ne s'attendait pas à me voir car elle sursauta violement quand son regard tomba sur moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? demanda-t-elle, rendue agressive sous l'effet de la surprise.

- Je t'attendais.

Entre temps, j'avais réussi à me calmer. Enfin… presque. Si mon cœur avait encore été en service, il aurait battu la chamade. Cette métaphore me fit sourire. Sourire qu'elle interpréta mal, car aussitôt son expression s'assombrit. Mon Dieu ! Elle devait vraiment me prendre pour un détraqué maintenant !

- Que veux-tu ? fit-elle d'un ton sec.

- Je voulais m'excuser… pour mon attitude d'aujourd'hui.

Elle ouvrit deux grands yeux ronds. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Je repris :

- J'ai été vraiment désagréable, je n'ai pas t'accueillir comme j'aurais du le faire,... pardon. Je comprends que tu m'en veilles, mais j'espère que cette petite mésentente sera vite oubliée et que nous pourrions… devenir amis ?

Je lui fis mon sourire en coin. Je savais qu'elle ne résistait pas quand je le faisais. Aucune réaction. Elle me fixait, incrédule.

- Et je suis aussi désolé pour ce qui vient de se passer. Je n'avais pas l'intention… de t'espionner ou de faire quoi que ce soit de ce genre, murmura-je, mal à l'aise.

Elle secoua un peu la tête, et sembla reprendre ses esprits. Sa colère avait fondu comme neige au soleil.

- Heu… d'accord… très bien, bégaya-t-elle, un peu prise de cours. Je te pardonne.

- Merci.

Elle resta debout en face de moi, ne sachant que faire. Elle paraissait attendre que je m'en aille.

- Je ne compte pas partir, lui signalai-je doucement devant son regard fixe.

Cette simple phrase eut le don de la faire réagir.

- Quoi ? Tu vas rester ici ? Avec moi ?

- J'en ai bien peur…

- Il n'y a pas d'autre solution ?

Evidemment que si. Je pouvais très bien m'installer dans le salon, mais l'envie ne venait pas. La partie de moi qui voulait voir Bella avait pris le dessus. Je ne voulais plus la quitter maintenant.

- Non.

- Oh bon, très bien... soupira-t-elle, fataliste.

Etrangement, elle acceptait facilement ma présence auprès d'elle. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ça. Moi qui croyais avoir besoin de tous mes talents de persuasion pour la convaincre… Ca paraissait inutile.

Sans un mot, elle grimpa sur le lit aux couvertures dorées et se pelotonna sous les draps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demandai-je, très intrigué.

- Je vais essayer de dormir ! me répondit-elle, fermement décidée.

Quoi ?

- Mais les vampires ne dorment pas ! m'exclamai-je, amusé.

- Je sais… mais ça ne va pas m'empêcher d'essayer quand même !

J'éclatai de rire. Bella pouvait être d'une drôlerie exceptionnelle parfois. Je reconnaissais enfin l'humaine obstinée qui sommeillait en elle.

- Tu es incroyable ! m'exclamai-je, attendri.

Je la vis foncer les sourcils. J'avais sous doute été trop familier. Comment ne pouvais-je pas l'être avec elle ? Elle se détendit pourtant rapidement, haussa les épaules et ferma les yeux, très concentrée.

Elle resta comme ça de longues minutes. Je ne la quittai pas du regard, me régalant de ce spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. Elle était adorable ainsi et je devais vraiment me retenir pour ne pas me jeter sur elle pour la prendre dans mes bras et humer son parfum. Il était sans doute préférable que je m'abstienne de ce genre d'actes pour le moment… Oui, il valait mieux…

Un quart d'heure passa. Puis une demi-heure. Puis une heure. Puis une heure et demie. Finalement, ce n'est qu'au bout de deux heures d'essais infructueux que Bella abdiqua.

- Je n'y arrive pas ! râla-t-elle, grognonne. Je n'y arrive pas !

- Bienvenue dans ta nouvelle vie… Là où le sommeil n'a plus sa place !

Elle rit jaune. Je souris devant son énervement.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Edward ! marmonna-t-elle en voyant mon amusement.

Elle était vexée.

- Je veux bien te croire…

Je n'arrivais pourtant pas à chasser ce sourire tendre qui s'étirait de plus en plus sur mes lèvres.

Elle poussa un grognement mécontent, tapa son oreiller et se laissa lourdement tomber dessus. Elle était couchée sur le dos, le regard dirigé vers le plafond, en intense réflexion. Elle se retourna ensuite sur le côté et commença à me fixer.

J'haussai un sourcil interrogateur. Elle fit semblant de ne pas le voir, et continua son examen minutieux.

La nuit se passa comme ça. Tranquille, sans tensions. Voyant qu'elle ne réussirait sans doute plus jamais à dormir, Bella s'était rabattue sur le premier livre qui trainait. Je l'avais imitée, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de couler des regards dans sa direction, m'émerveillant encore et toujours de la voir si belle.

Le fait qu'elle m'ait accepté cette nuit me redonnait de l'espoir.

**&**

**POV Edward: **

- Ca a été cette nuit ? demanda une Esmée inquiète le lendemain.

- Evidemment que ça a été ! répondis-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Elle ne parut pas s'en formaliser.

- Tu n'as pas été… trop brusque avec elle ?

Je roulai des yeux, excédé.

- Mais non… A t'entendre on pourrait croire que je lui sautais dessus à la moindre occasion, avant !

- C'est un peu ce que tu faisais, je te rappelle ! rigola Alice en apparaissant soudain derrière Esmée.

- Oh, tais-toi ! bougonnai-je.

- Ne parle pas comme ça à ta sœur ! me réprimanda Esmée, sévère

Alice me tira la langue. Provocation.

- Oui, Maman ! ânonnai-je.

Le rire cristallin d'Alice retentit.

- Et cette douche ? s'exclama d'ailleurs cette dernière. Bonne ?

Le moment humiliant que j'avais réussi à (presque) oublier ressurgit à la vitesse de la lumière.

- Tu le savais ! m'écriai-je, indigné. Tu savais que ça allait se passer !

Alice pouffa.

- Bien sûr que je le savais !

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? demandai-je, en colère.

- Mais voyons, Edward… Ca n'aurait pas été drôle sinon ! répondit-elle, innocemment.

Esmée et elle éclatèrent de rire. Furieux, je tournai les talons. Je croisai Emmett en chemin. Oh non…

- Alors comme ça on épie les filles quand elles sont dans leur douche, Edward ? se moqua-t-il. Ce n'est pas bien de faire ça, tu sais !

- Je ne l'espionnais pas ! dis-je, vexé

- C'est ça… railla-t-il. A d'autres !

Soupir… Je sentais déjà que mon ''nouveau'' quotidien n'allait pas être facile…

* * *

Impressions ? :D


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Pas d'Update jusqu'à samedi, je ne suis pas là ! :S Profitez de mon absence pour faire exploser les reviews ! xD Ce serait une cool surprise !! :D ( je ne vous force pas non plus ! )

( Pas le temps de faire un grand blabla ! )

Bonne lecture !

Lolly.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**NaoO : **Dès que j'ai le temps, je vais me mettre à la recherche de ces livres ! ;) Je pense aussi que beaucoup de monde a aimé le passage de la douche ! Merci pour ta review !

**Sosso : **Apparemment, tu l'as retrouvé ton mot de passé ! :) vu que j'ai reçu ton PM… je te vois déjà rire comme une dingue pour la description d'un personnage ! xD Mais pas couleur Nougatti car même s'il ya du chocolat autour, c'est principalement constitué de NOUGAT ! Mouuhahaha !! Oui, je postes vite pour le moment, je me surprends moi-même !! Merciiii pour ta revieww !!

**Puky : **Tant mieux ! :D voici la suite, bonne lecture !

**Isabelle : **merci beaucoup !

**Phanis : **Merci beaucoup !! Heureuse de voir que tu as remarqué mes efforts pour rendre notre Edou plus humain ( tu as trouvé le bon mot ) voila la suite !

**Xx-edward333-xX: **Contente de savoir que tu aimes comment se déroule l'histoire ! :) Merci pour ta review

**VictOow: **aha !:D J'ai pareil ! Je pense que je l'ai mise malgré moi, la prochaine fois « comme » suffira je pense !! Merci pour ta review !! tu aimeras ce chapitre, je pense…

**Looseusedu92: **Moi j'aime bien Rosalie :) c'est pour ça qu'elle intervient beaucoup dans ma fic' !! Heureuse de savoir que tu as aimé la scène de la salle de bain ! Je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant !! Oui, je pars en vacances cet été, je l'ai dit plus haut mais je te le redis ici aussi ! Je pars aussi au mois d'aout mais je préviendrai à temps, pas de panique !!

**Simklob: **Ok, ok c'est noté ! Simklob pas là jusqu'au 28 ! Merci pour ta review !!

* * *

**POV Bella :**

Je n'étais pas à l'aise avec Edward. Son regard si intense me déstabilisait, si bien que je faisais tout pour l'éviter le plus possible. Je m'entendais à merveille avec le reste de la famille mais avec Edward c'était comme si … comme si j'avais peur de devenir trop proche de lui. Je voyais l'envie et la tristesse dans son regard et je savais aussi que j'en étais la cause. Je percevais sur moi son regard pénétrant… Encore un peu et je sentais son souffle chaud dans ma nuque.

Sœur, amie, amante… Je ne savais pas comment me comporter. Quel était le personnage dans lequel je devais me glisser pour lui parler ? Ne trouvant pas de solution, je ne lui avais pas adressé un mot durant cette fameuse après-midi. Simplement. Je n'avais pas fait la moindre tentative d'approche quand j'étais descendue la veille, lui non plus d'ailleurs. Ce fut seulement à la nuit tombée, dans sa chambre, que quelques paroles avaient été échangées. Et parmi ces paroles figuraient des insultes… Aïe…

Contre toute attente, cette nuit s'était plutôt bien passée. Bon, bien sur, j'avais du paraitre assez stupide avec ma tentative (infructueuse) de trouver le sommeil mais d'une certaine manière ça avait fait fondre la glace. Je l'avais bien fait rire et à ce moment-là, j'avais vu une lueur d'espièglerie dans ses yeux. Etrangement, cette étincelle de joie me rappelait quelque chose et j'avais été ravie de la (re)voir. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir _déjà vue._

Puis, sans m'en rendre compte, abandonnant mes tentatives pour sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, je m'étais tournée sur le côté et l'avait longuement détaillé. Ce qui n'avait pas eu l'air de le déranger outre mesure. Auparavant, jamais je ne me serai permis de faire une chose pareille avec un inconnu mais maintenant… je semblais prendre de l'audace.

Je m'étais longuement attardé sur son visage. Passant de ses lèvres fines à ses yeux envoutants. Ses cheveux en bataille y étaient passés aussi, ainsi que son teint pale et son nez droit, parfait. Sa peau semblait être d'une douceur indéfinissable et je sentais presque la douce effluve de son odeur venir flotter jusqu'à mes narines.

De grandes mains blanches dotées de doigts fins de pianiste, des épaules fortes et carrées qui paraissaient bien confortable, oui Edward Cullen avait tout d'un dieu. Pendant toute mon observation, il avait soutenu mon regard, me laissant combler ma curiosité, se laissant à la disposition de mes regards. Quelque chose me disait qu'il avait sans doute fait la même chose avec moi. D'une certaine manière, je ne voulais même pas le savoir.

L'indifférence qu'il avait porté comme un masque dans la journée ainsi que sa carapace hostile avaient fondus, et une tendresse à peine voilée que je ne comprenais pas vraiment était apparue sur ses beaux traits. Il semblait retrouver son insouciance, les faits des derniers jours ayant durcis ses traits. Pourtant un fond de chagrin persistait, la tristesse désarmante qu'il tentait pourtant de cacher était loin de paraitre inaperçue, j'avais tôt fait de la remarquer.

Pensant à tout cela sans cesse, je ne prêtai aucune attention au film qui passait à la télé, le volume très bas. J'étais seule dans le salon, tout le monde était encore à l'étage et j'avais l'occasion de m'enfuir sous mes pensées à loisir.

Des pas se firent alors entendre. Quelqu'un descendait l'escalier l'odeur qui émanait de cette personne me fit savoir qu'il s'agissait d'Edward. Quand on parle du loup… Un peu tendue à l'idée de me retrouver encore seule avec lui dans une pièce, je fis mine de me concentrer sur le film. Je ne trompai personne néanmoins.

- Bonjour, fit une voix mélodieuse à mon oreille.

Je sursautai violement, je ne savais pas qu'il était aussi près. Aussitôt, me prenant complètement de cours, il déposa un baiser sur ma joue. J'ouvrai des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Autant de familiarité en un coup, ça faisait... un sacré choc.

- Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

La distance entre nos deux corps était calculée. Pas trop près, pas trop loin.

- B… bien, et toi ?

- Je vais très bien, merci, répondit-il calmement.

J'avais raté un épisode ou quoi ??

Moi qui m'attendais à retrouver le même Edward que la veille : Sérieux, antipathique… il n'en était rien. Il semblait avoir conservé sa gentillesse de la nuit dernière.

Il m'adressait un sourire poli et même s'il essayait de le cacher, je voyais nettement une étincelle d'amusement danser dans ses grands yeux dorés. J'étais littéralement aimantée à son regard.

- Tout va bien ? s'enquit-il en penchant la tête sur le coté pour observer mon expression.

Je devais surement avoir la bouche grande ouvert… très élégant.

- Euh… oui, oui, acquiesçai-je.

- Bien. Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? Tu as un programme ?

J'avais l'impression de rêver. Venait-il d'insinuer que _nous_ ferions quelque chose _ensemble_ ?

- Je ne sais pas… répondis-je, hésitante. Je pense qu'Alice avait pour projet de faire du shopping avec moi mais…

A cette idée, je grimaçai. Passer des heures et des heures dans des magasins de vêtements ne m'enchantaient pas du tout. Piétiner toute une journée et observer des bouts de tissus dans leurs moindres détails… Très peu pour moi ! Bien évidemment, il s'en aperçut.

- Tu n'as pas changé, commenta-t-il en riant.

- Pardon ?

- Avant aussi tu détestais aller dans les boutiques…, dit-il, attendri. Je suis heureux de voir que ça n'a pas changé.

« Je suis _heureux_ de voir que ça n'a pas changé » Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait ??

- Ah bon… dis-je, de plus en plus perplexe.

- Oui. Tu sais, Bella, je vais profiter que nous soyons seuls tous les deux pour te demander quelque chose.

Hein ?

- Vas-y…, lui dis-je très surprise, scrutant son beau visage en quête d'un indice.

Il baissa les yeux un moment, laissant ses longs cils noirs caresser sa joue blanche comme neige. Il les releva alors et une détermination féroce que je n'avais encore jamais vue se refléta dans l'éclat mordoré de ses pupilles.

- Tu dois savoir tout d'abord… que je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que nous étions un couple avant ta transformation, me confia-t-il. Je dois t'avouer que je ne sais pas comment me comporter en ta présence… Ce qui est un comble car ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant !

Il partit d'un léger éclat de rire pendant que je retenais ma respiration.

- C'est assez gênant comme situation… c'est d'ailleurs à cause de ça que je n'ai pas été très aimable avec toi, j'en suis, encore une fois, désolé.

Il fit une pause, guettant ma réaction. Si ma mâchoire avait pu se décrocher, elle serait tombée depuis longtemps.

- Et donc… ? réussis-je à articuler, voulant quand même entendre la suite.

- Et donc, reprit-il, je pense que le mieux pour nous serait de nous comporter comme… des amis ?

Ce n'était pas ce que nous étions _déjà_ censés faire ?

- Heu… d'accord.

- Fantastique ! conclut-il, joyeux. Donc, en tant qu'amis, ça ne te dérange pas que je vienne participer à cette journée entre filles ?

Oh non !

- Si tu veux vraiment venir…

Je lui fis mon regard de chien battu, tentant tant bien que mal de lui faire passer un message muet : Je ne voulais absolument pas qu'il vienne. J'allais certainement me faire humilier par Alice et je voulais restreindre le public devant ce spectacle autant que possible.

Malheureusement, il ne le remarqua pas. Ou bien, il n'en prit pas compte. Je pencherai plutôt pour la deuxième solution.

- J'y tiens beaucoup, en effet ! s'écria-t-il gaiement. Je dois faire une course moi aussi.

Zut !

- C'est parfait alors, dis-je avec un sourire.

Au-se-cours !

- D'ailleurs, c'est vrai que tu as besoin de nouveaux vêtements ! remarqua-t-il. Je sens qu'Alice va te refaire toute ta garde-robe.

- Oh non ! gémis-je.

- Si ! Elle est justement en train de faire une liste de tout ce qu'elle compte acheter.

- Je doute qu'elle soit nécessaire, fis-je remarquer en levant un sourcil.

- Tu as sans doute raison, murmura-t-il, concentré. As-tu réellement besoin d'un boa de plumes d'autruche multicolores ?

J'éclatai de rire. On voyait bien que c'était Alice qui faisait cette liste. Personne n'aurait pensé à acheter ça sérieusement.

- Je ne pense pas, non, hoquetai-je.

- Je savais que tu allais dire ça ! cria la voix aigüe d'Alice de l'étage. Mais figure-toi que c'est très utile pour les bals masqués ! Un jour, tu me remercieras !

- Et en quel honneur irons-nous à un bal maqué ? demanda Edward, très amusé lui aussi.

Je pouffai de plus belle.

- On ne peut être sur de rien, Edward ! répondit la petite vampire comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Edward et moi échangeâmes un regard et notre fou rire repartit. Je me sentais beaucoup mieux avec lui tout d'un coup. Comment pouvait-on devenir complice en si peu de temps ?

- Nous n'allons pas tarder à partir, dit-il en retenant un nouvel éclat de rire plein d'exubérance. On va l'attendre dans la voiture ?

J'hochai la tête, me mordant la lèvre et pris la main tendue qu'il m'offrait. J'entrai en contact avec sa peau douce et lisse. Une agréable tiédeur s'en dégageait et j'appréciai tout de suite cette sensation. Je lui fis un grand sourire sous son regard ravi et le suivit jusqu'au garage.

Il garda ma main dans la sienne jusqu'au bout, ne me lâcha que quand je pénétrai dans l'habitacle sombre de sa Volvo. Et à ce moment-là, sentir que sa paume douce s'échappait doucement de la mienne m'était inadmissible. Comme si au moment où il allait me lâcher allait me faire mal. Comme si j'allais ressentir un manque dévorant sans cette parcelle de peau. Un manque presque douloureux physiquement. Ne voulant pas rencontrer le vide sous ma paume, je m'agrippai désespérément au bout de ses doigts, l'empêchant de claquer la portière. Aussitôt, sentant sa peau parfumée sous la mienne, je me calmai. J'allais mieux.

Ce à quoi je n'avais pas pensé à la prise de cette décision, était que j'allais devoir rencontrer le regard éberlué d'Edward. Il me contempla de ses iris d'or sombre avec un air interdit avant d'ouvrir la bouche :

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il, abasourdi.

Vite ! Une excuse !

- Heu... euh… je crois qu'Alice voudra conduire. Tu ferais mieux de te mettre à côté de moi ! déclarai-je avec assurance.

Parfait ! J'allais pouvoir le garder tout près de moi. J'avais vraiment du le surprendre en ne voulant pas lâcher sa main ! J'étais sûre de passer pour quelqu'un de dérangé mais à cet instant précis, je n'en avais absolument rien à faire. 

- Tu as sans doute raison, concéda-t-il d'une voix douce, gardant malgré tout une interrogation muette dans les yeux.

Il s'exécuta et bientôt, il fut assis à côté de moi, sur la banquette arrière. Je respirai beaucoup mieux. L'ambiance de la voiture avait fait ressortir en moi un besoin de sécurité assez particulier. C'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pour rien au monde me séparer de sa main.

Edward, lui semblait s'être remis de sa surprise. Acceptant le fait qu'il n'allait pas récupérer sa main de sitôt, il s'appliqua à tracer des cercles tendres avec son pouce sur le dos de la mienne. Ses doigts fins errèrent un moment sur mon poignet nu, dessinant des courbes, suivant le dessin de mes veines bleues.

- Je t'avais offert un pendentif il n'y a pas si longtemps… soupira-t-il. Un cœur en cristal. Tu l'avais accroché à un bracelet en argent. Depuis ta transformation, impossible de remettre la main dessus. Disparu.

- Oh ! fis-je, assez surprise d'avoir un jour eu un si beau cadeau. Je ne m'en souviens pas.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas, murmura-t-il tristement.

Il leva la tête et fouilla mon regard avec une expression insondable.

- Désolée.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Bella ! se récria-t-il, vaguement agacé par ma réflexion. C'est juste un fâcheux concours de circonstances !

J'hochai la tête et me perdis dans la contemplation de son visage d'Apollon. Au plus je le voyais, au plus j'avais l'impression qu'il devenait de plus en plus beau. S'apercevant que je le dévorais pratiquement du regard (l'atmosphère de cette Volvo me faisait vraiment tourner la tête), un sourire en coin absolument craquant illumina son visage.

- Je t'éblouis ? s'enquit-il, sur le point d'éclater de rire.

_Grande_ impression de déjà-vu.

- Mais pas du tout ! me rebiffai-je en détournant le regard.

Son sourire enchanté ne m'échappa pourtant pas. J'avais été troublée, et il le savait.

Heureusement l'arrivée d'Alice fit diversion et c'est avec soulagement que je me plongeai dans la contemplation du paysage, gardant quand même la main d'Edward tendrement enlacée à la mienne.

- Rappelle-moi de te monter quelque chose quand on rentrera, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

Son haleine exquise vint me caresser le visage. Secrètement ravie, j'acquiesçai et rencontrai le regard espiègle d'Alice dans le rétroviseur.

Cette intégration n'allait pas être si difficile au bout du compte… Après ce premier contact, je sentais bien qu'Edward n'allait pas rester au statut de simple ami dans mon cœur. Quelque chose avait changé, j'étais en train de tomber sous le charme. Immanquablement.

**&**

**POV Edward : **

- Je suis vraiment, _vraiment_ navrée, monsieur, mais c'est impossible. Nous ne fabriquons plus ce modèle depuis longtemps, mais si vous voulez, je peux….

J'avais déjà cessé de l'écouter. Devant moi, se tenait la vendeuse la plus pathétique que j'avais jamais vue. Jeune, début de la vingtaine sans doute, avec de longs cheveux blonds attachés qui se déposaient sur ses épaules et dotée d'une frange, elle était ravissante. Mais Ô combien stupide.

En me voyant entrer dans la bijouterie, elle était aussitôt devenue rouge pivoine, s'était armée de son sourire le plus séducteur et s'était baissée sous son comptoir pour remonter sa jupe bien au-dessus de ses genoux. A sa ''remontée'', il était évident qu'elle avait aussi déboutonné trois boutons supplémentaires de son chemisier.

Je réprimai un soupir. Inutile de lui faire comprendre que ses efforts étaient vains.

- … vous proposer ceci mais, évidemment c'est…

- Je ne vous cache pas que je suis assez déçu, l'interrompis-je d'une voix charmeuse mais teintée d'agacement. Je recherche _ce_ modèle et pas un autre. Il est irremplaçable, vous comprenez ? C'est un objet que je tiens absolument à retrouver, et je suis… assez désappointé de voir qu'un magasin aussi réputé que le vôtre n'est pas capable de me renseigner.

- Bien sur, c'est normal, murmura-t-elle, visiblement sensible à ma contrariété.

- Il me semble qu'il est de votre _devoir_ de satisfaire le client, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hocha la tête, semblant se ratatiner sur place. Elle avait perdu sa belle assurance. Tant mieux.

- Alors, je répète ma question, mademoiselle. Avez-vous la possibilité de me procurer ce que je recherche ? Ce petit cœur en cristal n'est quand même pas introuvable !

- N… non, je suis vraiment désolée, bégaya-t-elle. Nous ne le faisons plus.

- Je suis près à payer le prix pour avoir ce que je veux, fis-je d'une voix sensuelle en me penchant encore un peu vers elle, me trouvant à cinq centimètres de son visage délicat. Quand je désire quelque chose plus que tout, je peux aller loin… très, _très_ loin.

Je vis ses joues s'empourprer violement à l'entente de ma dernière phrase.

- Mais, apparemment, c'est impossible ! déclarai-je théâtralement en me relevant. On ne m'y prendra plus ! Au revoir, mademoiselle… et merci quand même pour votre aide. Vous êtes nouvelle ici, non ?

Elle fit oui de la tête, ayant du mal à déglutir. Dieu que c'était amusant. Voyant qu'elle n'ajouterait rien de plus, j'haussai les épaules d'un air indifférent et me retournai pour prendre le chemin de la porte. Je ne dus pas attendre longtemps :

- Monsieur ! s'écria-t-elle. Monsieur, attendez !

Je pivotai avec une lenteur calculée et affichai l'air surpris de la personne qui ne s'attendait pas à être interpellée. Ce qui n'était pas mon cas, bien entendu, mais elle sembla y croire. Comme je m'y attendais, elle allait me demander de prendre ce fichu café dont je n'avais aucune envie avec elle.

Elle s'approcha de moi, un peu plus sûre d'elle qu'il y avait cinq minutes et me fit un clin d'œil.

Ah, Les femmes !

- Oui ?

- Je voulais savoir… s'il vous était possible… hésita-t-elle, de prendre un café avec moi pendant ma pause… ?

Ca y est, elle l'avait dit.

Une légère teinte rosée vint se poser sur ses joues. Je lui offris un sourire franc, à l'heure qu'il était, elle devait s'imaginer que c'était dans la poche. Que nenni ! Mais autant jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout…

- Oh ! fis-je, faussement étonné. Ca va être compliqué aujourd'hui… non, c'est vraiment impossible, toutes mes excuses.

- Très bien, marmonna-t-elle, penaude. Je comprends… Vous êtes sans doute un homme très occupé.

Elle était terriblement déçue.

- C'est exactement ça, dis-je en réprimant un sourire moqueur. Mais en attendant… pourriez-vous me rendre un service ?

- Tout ce que vous voulez ! s'exclama-t-elle vivement.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil à mon tour et replaçai convenablement une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille. Je pris bien soin d'effleurer la peau chaude de sa gorge du bout des doigts, la faisant frissonner.

- C'est très important pour moi, murmurai-je d'une voix douce. J'espère que vous pourrez faire quelque chose cette fois-ci.

- Dites-moi tout ! haleta-t-elle en se rapprochant de moi.

- S'il vous plait, mademoiselle, demandai-je, enjôleur, … donnez-moi le numéro de votre supérieur.

Elle demeura interdite, ne s'attendant _pas du tout_ à ça. Elle avait interprété mes paroles n'importe comment, je le lisais clairement dans sa toute petite tête.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, persiflai-je, je pense qu'il voudrait sûrement prendre connaissance des méthodes peu recommandables dont usent ses employées pour… vendre ? Car là était bien votre but, n'est-ce pas ?

Plus un son ne sortit de sa bouche.

- Il désapprouverait sûrement votre comportement, mademoiselle, lançai-je en quittant enfin la boutique étouffante. Il n'est pas très convenable de faire de l'œil à ses clients. Vous devriez le savoir !

Je claquai la porte derrière moi, faisant trembler les vitrines en verre. Je lui adressai un dernier signe de la main railleur et rencontrai son regard noir auquel je répondis par une grimace. Elle était furieuse. Ma réputation était faite.

Relativement de mauvaise humeur de n'avoir pu mettre la main sur le pendentif, je rejoignis Alice et Bella dans le magasin qu'elles m'avaient indiqué. A peine entré, je les voyais déjà se chamailler, Bella portant une superbe robe de soirée noire très, très aguicheuse et Alice se noyant presque dans son boa en plumes autour du cou. Ce spectacle me fit sourire : à elles seules, elles attiraient l'attention de tous les clients hors du magasin plus celle de tous les employés qui nous observaient.

Il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était Bella que j'aimais et toutes les petites vendeuses de bijoux provocantes ne pourraient rien y faire. Mon choix était arrêté depuis bien longtemps.

**&**

**POV Bella :**

Même si j'avais beau pesté sur Alice à longueur de temps quand il s'agissait de faire des courses, cette fois-ci j'étais assez contente du résultat. Même si je ne l'admettrais jamais devant elle : L'après-midi avait été agréable, je m'étais _amusée_. Jamais je n'aurais cru ça possible.

Alice avait pris soin de faire fermer une le plus grand magasin de Seattle rien que pour me laisser venir avec elle. Ce projet avait été l'idée d'Edward, parait-il, et il avait largement contribué dans la phase de persuasion. Et je n'en revenais toujours pas ! Faire fermer un magasin pendant une journée entière relevait de l'impossible. Pas pour les Cullen apparemment. Autant dire qu'il y avait certainement eu beaucoup d'argent à la clé…, sinon jamais les gérants du magasin ne l'aurait toléré.

Edward s'était montré adorable. Je m'attendais vraiment à ce qu'il prenne ses jambes à son cou en découvrant combien de temps nous étions censés rester là bas. Pas du tout. Il avait été d'une patience d'ange, au _très_ grand étonnement d'Alice qui ne s'en remettait toujours pas, pensant dur comme fer qu'on lui avait volé son _vrai_ frère.

Et puis, j'étais contente de moi. C'était ma première sortie parmi les humains et j'avais miraculeusement bien tenu. Je n'avais même pas eu besoin d'aller chasser avant d'y aller et d'une certaine manière, ça me soulageait. Je voulais repousser ce moment le plus possible.

Bien sur, Alice avait tout prévu en faisant fermer le magasin dans lequel nous devions aller mais j'aurais très certainement eu une envie irrépressible de me jeter sur tout ce qui bougeait. J'avais fait preuve d'un très grand contrôle sur moi-même et je n'en étais pas peu fière. Les vitrines épaisses devaient sans doute avoir arrêté l'odeur de toute cette ''chair fraiche''. Certainement, même.

Je poussai un soupir et refermai d'un coup sec le livre que je tenais depuis dix bonnes minutes, incapable d'en lire la moindre ligne. Trop excitée pour me concentrer, je sentais déjà que mon nouveau quotidien allait être mille fois mieux que celui que je menais avant. Mille fois moins monotone.

Assise au centre du lit, les jambes – maintenant d'une pâleur effrayante – ramenées sous mon menton, j'attendais qu'Edward sorte de la salle de bain pour prendre sa place. La nuit prenait ses droits sur le jour, laissant son voile noir et opaque recouvrir le ciel depuis maintenant deux bonnes heures.

Un déclic se fit entendre, je tournai la tête, et vis Edward entrer dans la pièce. Je devais absolument lui demander quelque chose, à tel point que je lui sautais presque dessus. Il ne tituba pas mais dû me rattraper : j'étais sur le point de tomber. (Ma maladresse devenue légendaire ne m'avait pas quittée, je m'en étais déjà rendue compte)

- Du calme ! rigola-t-il en me remettant sur mes pieds. Tu sembles bien en forme !

Je lui fis un sourire éblouissant.

- Tu as oublié de me monter ce que tu avais dit que tu me montrerais dans la voiture ! débitai-je à toute vitesse.

Son expression se fit perplexe.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi… Ah oui ! s'exclama-t-il. _Ca !_

- Oui, ça !

- Je pense que ça va attendre demain, murmura-t-il en me faisant un baisemain. Les autres ne vont pas apprécier.

J'haussai les épaules, feignant l'indifférence. Malgré tout, j'étais quand même déçue. J'avais très envie de voir ce dont il m'avait parlé dans la Volvo.

- Un indice ?

- Tu n'en auras aucun ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

- Pas sympa ! fis-je, boudeuse.

Son sourire s'élargit mais il ne pipa mot. Je levai les yeux au ciel et pris le chemin de la salle de bain.

- Très bien, abdiquai-je. Je verrais bien.

Tu parles ! J'allais lui tirer les vers du nez et pas qu'un peu !

- Et ne t'avise pas à regarder par la serrure cette fois ! ajoutai-je, faussement sévère.

- C'était un accident ! se récria-t-il, indigné. Jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille volontairement ! Je te respecte trop pour ça !

- On dit ça… on dit ça… murmurai-je, mutine.

Je lui fermai la porte au nez, tandis qu'un grand sourire fleurissait sur mes lèvres. Son air outré était exquis à voir.

L'esprit léger, j'allais m'enfermer dans la cabine de douche, laissant couleur l'eau chaude sur ma peau pâle.

**&**

**POV Edward :**

- Tu as été parfait !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, j'ai même failli tomber dans le panneau moi aussi ! Lui faire croire que tu voulais être son ami, c'était brillant ! lança Alice en rigolant. Elle s'est laissée approcher beaucoup plus facilement ! Avant, elle était persuadée que tu allais la redemander en mariage, je te jure qu'elle est beaucoup plus à l'aise avec toi maintenant !

- J'avais remarqué, dis-je en me remémorant l'obstination féroce de Bella à ne pas vouloir me lâcher.

- Tu es sur la bonne voie ! s'exclama Alice, visiblement aux anges.

L'importance que prenait Alice à nous voir ensemble me faisait plaisir. Elle semblait très concernée par mon problème, tout comme Rosalie d'ailleurs. Mes deus sœurs étaient vraiment importantes à mes yeux.

- Je crois, oui.

Elle me gratifia de deux petites tapes sur la tête et disparut dans un tourbillon noir et blanc, ne laissant derrière elle que son odeur fruitée.

…

Pauvre Jasper.

* * *

Voila !

Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais j'ai essayé de faire une Bella un peu plus sûre d'elle dans ce chapitre, je me demande si j'ai réussi… Je ferais p-e mieux de la laisser comme elle était avant ? Parce que je trouvais que c'était… rafraichissant de la voir plus confiante en elle-même !

Je suis dans ma période ''Chapitres légers'' donc du coup l'intrigue (Tadaa) ne vient pas tout de suite ! xD Mais elle va venir, rassurez-vous et le suspens aussi !! Pas de panique ! Ma fic' ne sera pas tranquille-tranquille même si elle en donne l'impression pour le moment !!

J'attends votre avis… Vos impressions… en reviews ??

(Qu'avez-vous pensé de la scène avec la vendeuse ? Un peu sadique (comme moi) notre Edou pour une fois !)


	6. Chapter 5

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Toujours pas le temps pour un grand blabla comme d'habitude… Juste merci pour vos reviews !! et navrée, les réponses sont très courtes, mais je suis _vraiment_ en retard :S

Bonne lecture !

( Ce chapitre est entièrement du POV de Bella )

Soyez attentives aux sentiments de Bella à la fin du chapitre…

Lolly.

Note : Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu des problèmes de PC !!

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Soossoo : **tu es bien la première review de ce Chapitre ! :D Ouccch la sale faute ! je me suis carrément emmêlée, c'est bien la faute du copier/coller ça ! Grr.. mais j'ai bien vite corrigé, donc peu de monde a pu voir cette faute grande comme une maison !! J'aime bien ton idée de faire fermer un magasin pour les soldes ! Gniarrkkk ! ZONE INTERDITE ET PROTEGEE ! INTERDICTION DE SHOPPINGER ! xD Et tu m'nargues avec le confort de ton plumard et ton stock de chocolat hein ! Avouuuue-le !! P.S : un jour tu vas mourir étouffée par une overdose de m&m's, avec un L signé à la Zorro ( à la Lolly plutôt ) sur ton écran de PC et tu oseras encore te demander pourquoi ! grr..

**Coco-kaukau : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite !! Contente que la scène avec la vampire ait plu !

**Phanis : **Tant mieux si tu préfères une Bella plus légère ! :D Contente de voir que mes chapitres un peu 'inutiles' ne sont pas trop lourds pour le moment, mais de toute façon… L'ELEMENT PERTURBATEUR xD ne tardera pas à faire son apparition ! C'est obligé ! Merci pour ta review ! P.s : j'ai cru mourir de honte à voyant cette imbécile de faute (pff.. vraiment n'importe quoi), je devais être crevée ce jour là ! Heureusement, je l'ai corrigée ! xD

**Alyersa : **Merci beaucouuup ! (grand sourire) Voici la suite !!

**Zelna: **Thanks ;) Voici la suite !Bonne lecture !

**Nanou: **ahah ! Mystèèère pour la suite ! Merci pour ta review !

**Arya15: **Merci beaucoup !!

**Puky: **Aha, tu verras bien ! Merci pour ta review !

**Amy:** Merci beaucoup pour cette adorable review ! :) Et oui, Edouu peut se montrer pas très sympa parfois xD Voici la suite !

**NaoO: **Oui, quel méchant cet Edward xD ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je me mets à la recherche de ces fameux livres !!

**Love-love-me: **voici la suite ! Contente de voir que tu aimes la situation entre E&B !!

**pomme-banane: **Merci pour ta review ! Je me suis aussi rendue compte que la façon dont je décrivais les actions menées par Edward pour faire retomber Bella amoureuse de lui dont un peu … plan de mafia ! xD Jvais essayé de changer ça, mais de toute façon ce chapitre est très différent ! ;) ( et effectivement, Alice ne pourra jamais s'empêcher de se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas xD )

**xx-edward333xX: **Merci pour ta review ! (grand sourire) Ravie que tu ai aimé ce chapitre, bonne lecture !!

**Alexia: **Merciiiii ! :)

**Looseusedu92: **Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite !!

* * *

Penchée au dessus de lui, le surplombant complètement, j'avais une vue magnifique sur son visage d'ange et je ne m'en lassais pas. Je m'émerveillais encore et encore du toucher tiède et lisse de sa peau, de sa blancheur immaculée. Je passais ma main dans le désordre de ses boucles cuivrées sans fin, j'humais son odeur comme s'il s'agissait de la plus précieuse des odeurs. Ses lèvres formaient un de ses sourires éblouissants dont lui seul avait le secret et il s'amusait à jouer avec une mèche de mes cheveux. J'étais vraiment à une place de choix.

Tout aurait pu être parfait si cela ne faisait plus d'une heure que j'essayais de le convaincre de me dire ce qu'il me réservait pour le lendemain. Sans succès. J'avais beau essayé de ruser, de faire semblant d'être triste, de mimer la colère, de me morfondre, de me ruer sur lui en poussant des cris de guerre, de le menacer… rien n'y faisait.

- Allez ! Dis-le-moi ! le suppliai-je pour la énième fois.

- Tu ne sauras rien.

Bougonne, je roulai sur le côté, lui envoyant ma main dans la figure au passage. Cette même scène se répétait trop souvent à mon goût, et je ne gagnai jamais. Je poussai un profond soupir, empreint de tristesse feinte, tandis qu'il se positionnait au-dessus de moi à son tour, emprisonnant mes mains dans les siennes, me clouant au lit.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, dis-je en lui soufflant dans la figure.

Il pouffa.

- Ca dépend du point de vue, contra-t-il avec son fameux sourire en coin.

- Je l'admets, dis-je en m'étirant. Mais tu ne brûles pas d'impatience de me dire ce que c'est ?

- Non ! s'esclaffa-t-il. Et dire qu'avant, tu détestais qu'on te fasse des surprises.

Il se pencha encore plus en avant et me dévisagea longuement, un sourcil levé.

- Moi ? m'étonnai-je. Tu es sûr qu'il s'agissait de la même Bella ?

- Certain. (Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux) Il y a certains signes qui ne trompent pas.

- Lesquels, par exemple ?

Il fit mine de réfléchir.

- Et bien, badina-t-il, on peut dire que ton obstination est restée la même.

- Très amusant, lançai-je, acide. Quoi d'autre ?

- Ton odeur, aussi. Elle n'a pas changé.

Je sourcillai, confuse. Mon _odeur_ ?

- Ensuite ?

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

- La douceur de ta peau, la texture de tes cheveux, tes sourires et l'intensité de tes regards, ta façon de parler, ton rire délicieux, ta maladresse, ton émotivité, ta force de caractère, ton sens du…

- C'est bon, c'est bon, le coupai-je sèchement, peu désireuse de l'entendre plus longtemps me décrire sous toutes mes facettes. J'ai compris.

- Bien. Tu renonces ?

- Oui. Je n'obtiendrais rien de toi de toute façon.

J'étais lasse d'essayer de lui faire avouer quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, malgré tous mes efforts, il resterait muet comme une tombe, je le voyais bien.

- Content de voir que tu as compris la leçon, railla-t-il.

Je ne dis rien pendant un moment, me perdant dans la contemplation de son visage d'une beauté renversante. Il était presque douloureux de le regarder tant il était... splendide ? Oui, c'était bien le mot.

- C'est tellement plus confortable, murmura-t-il tout à coup, songeur, interrompant mes divagations

Durant mon observation, il avait laissé glisser ses doigts fins sur mon épaule, m'arrachant des frissons. Geste pas si innocent que ça, tout compte fait.

- Quoi donc ?

- Pouvoir… te toucher sans risquer de te détruire. Tu n'as pas idée des restrictions que je t'imposais avant, ajouta-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

Je m'empourprais (cela passa sans doute inaperçu à cause de la blancheur _particulière_ de ma peau). Pour je ne sais quelle raison, il avait tendance à faire beaucoup d'allusions à notre passé commun ces derniers temps. Serait-il possible que… ? Non, je refusais de me donner de faux espoirs. Pourtant…

- J'étais si fragile avant ?

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ! s'esclaffa-t-il. Et tu sembles l'être encore maintenant, même si tu n'es plus humaine.

Je grommelai dans ma barbe ; il semblait encore me considérer comme une poupée de verre, destructible au moindre coup de vent, alors que maintenant, j'étais aussi forte que lui. Abandonnant toute négociation - de toute façon ça ne servait à rien de riposter, il aurait toujours le dernier mot –, je me tournai de façon à observer le ciel par l'immense baie vitrée. Le soleil venait de se lever, laissant une lumière très douce percer à travers la couverture nuageuse continuellement grise. N'être jamais fatiguée était bien étrange, et j'avais encore du mal à m'y habituer. Décidant qu'il était une heure convenable pour se ''lever'', je repoussai la couette épaisse et sortit du lit, un peu étourdie quand même. Je sentis le regard d'Edward me vriller le dos, et je crus même percevoir une lueur d'envie (?) dans ses pupilles dorées. L'ignorant et ne voulant pas tirer de conclusions hâtives, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, ma trousse de toilette à la main.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Tu devrais porter du vert plus souvent.

Si j'avais encore été humaine, je serais devenue rouge pivoine. Heureusement, ma gène passa inaperçue, je lui tirai la langue d'un air faussement taquin et pris un pull à col roulé à mon passage. Le temps ne permettait guère de sortir en top ou en débardeur. Comme d'habitude.

Une fois sortie de la salle de bain étouffante, voyant qu'il n'était plus dans la chambre, je décidai de descendre au rez-de-chaussée, il me rejoindrait là-bas. Alors que je m'apprêtai à poser mon pied sur la première marche, une porte attira mon attention.

Edward n'avait pas pris la peine de me spécifier ce qu'elle renfermait lors de la visite des lieux. Je l'avais même pas remarqué, d'ailleurs et j'ignorais totalement ce qu'il pouvait bien se cacher derrière cette serrure et panneau de bois. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'attarder encore dans la contemplation de ce coin du couloir qu'Edward apparaissait déjà à mon coté, vêtu d'une chemise propre, plus beau que jamais.

- Que ce passe-t-il ?

- Qu'y a-t-il dans cette pièce ? demandai-je, ignorant sa question.

- Du désordre, rien de bien important… répondit-il, évasif. Tu viens ?

Il avait évité mon regard, et se dépêchait bien trop à descendre à mon gout. Je n'ajoutai rien, mais me promettais toutefois de ne pas laisser tomber. Ma curiosité naturelle avait été titillée… Je le suivis néanmoins, piétinant d'impatience. J'allais enfin voir ce qu'il voulait me montrer. Une fois arrivés au salon, il lâcha ma main et bondit souplement jusqu'à l'immense piano du salon.

Déjà installé sur le tabouret, il tapotait la place vacante à côté de lui, pour que je le rejoigne. Je ne me fis pas prier. J'eus à peine le temps de m'asseoir, qu'il soulevait déjà le couvercle de l'instrument, dévoilant la rangée de touches noires et blanches. Il prit un air concentré et très sérieux, ce qui me fit rire. Ces derniers temps, il était rare de le voir autrement que souriant et insouciant.

- Celle-ci est pour toi, dit-il en me couvant du regard.

Il commença à jouer, et la mélodie qui s'éleva dans les airs à ce moment-là me coupa le souffle. Tout à fait nouvelle et pourtant étrangement familière. Jamais je n'avais entendu un accord de notes aussi harmonieux, et savoir qu'elle avait été composée pour moi était plus que flatteur. Le schéma compliqué de cette myriade de sons envoutants était indescriptible, et tout simplement époustouflant. Cette berceuse – car c'en était une, aucun doute là-dessus – débordait de tendresse et d'amour. Elle était caressante, douce et on aurait presque pu la qualifier ''d'onctueuse.'' Comme du miel. Au plus les notes dégringolaient en cascade, au plus elles me semblaient familières. Mais j'étais bien incapable de dire où, quand et comment je les avais déjà entendues. Je levai un regard troublé vers Edward. Hypnotisée par le va et vient incessant et rapide de ses grandes mains pâles, je n'avais pas remarqué que pendant tout ce temps, il m'avait observée attentivement, guettant ma réaction.

- C'est magnifique, soufflai-je, très émue. Merci.

Ses topazes perdirent de leur éclat, son front marmoréen se plissa et une ombre de déception amère traversa son visage. Je ne la compris pas.

- Je t'en prie, se contenta-t-il de répondre, distrait.

Il continua de jouer, avec moins d'ardeur cependant.

**&**

Cela faisait maintenant dix bonnes minutes que je tergiversais avec moi-même quant à une prise de décisions. Obéir, ne pas y aller ? Désobéir, et pousser ce maudit panneau de bois qui me narguait depuis deux jours entiers ? Je savais que les chances de me faire surprendre étaient immenses mais je nourrissais une obsession secrète pour les mystères que cachait cette porte. Comme si un feu me grignotait de l'intérieur, j'étais rongée par la curiosité. Que me dissimulait donc Edward ?

Laissant courir mes doigts fins sur la rampe de bois clair je pesais le pour et le contre de cette action dans le silence serein de la maison ''endormie''. Mon choix fut vite fait. N'y tenant plus, j'actionnai la poignée et m'aperçus avec plaisir qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée. Edward me faisait donc assez confiance pour ne pas fermer la porte à clé. Une vague de remords m'étreignis quand je repensai que j'étais en train de faire quelque chose qu'il désapprouvait. Tant pis ! Je ne pouvais plus reculer.

J'entrai alors dans une pièce de dimension moyenne, plongée dans l'obscurité. D'ici, je ne distinguais rien, seulement des formes indistinctes, et ma main glissa rapidement vers l'interrupteur. Un spot au plafond éclaira d'une lumière vive tout ce qui se trouvait sous mes yeux et je réprimai un hoquet de surprise. La pièce était bourrée, comme si on avait voulu y entasser un maximum de choses. J'eus peur un moment que les étagères surchargées ne déversent sur moi leur trop plein d'objets. Il y avait une tonne de choses, rangées dans un bric à brac plus ou moins ordonné, ce qui donnait une légère impression de claustrophobie. En surface seulement.

Mon regard fut tout de suite attiré au centre de la pièce. En effet, il y trônait des portants d'où pendaient des robes et des costumes, encore dans leur housse de protection. Quatre robes, quatre costumes. Une robe blanche, deux bleue pâle, et une verte. Quatre costumes noirs. Je compris au moment où un pan de la splendide robe couleur neige voleta légèrement à cause du courant d'air que j'avais produit. Mon cœur se serra comme jamais auparavant. J'étais mortifiée. Je venais de pénétrer dans la pièce où l'on gardait tout ce qui _aurait_ été nécessaire au mariage. A m_on _mariage. Tout était là : les robes, les costumes, les chaussures et en y regardant mieux, je vis aussi tout un service de vaisselle. Des assiettes de porcelaine (sans doute aucun), des couverts en argent, des verres en cristal et même des ronds de serviettes en ivoire. Des piles de nappes blanches brodées de fils d'or étaient sagement pliées sur une table, des chandeliers en argent massif m'arrivant au genou étaient posés sur une autre, non vraiment, Alice – car c'était sûrement elle qui s'était occupée de tout ça –n'avait rien négligé, et me retrouver nez à nez face à tout ça me faisait… sacrément bizarre.

Le sol était jonché de pétales séchés et de rubans de soie colorés, comme si on les avait laissés là volontairement, comme pour faire joli. L'effet était raté, j'avais l'impression que quelqu'un de cher à mes yeux venait de mourir. Partout où je posais les yeux, il n'y avait que ça : des objets qui représentaient un couple, une existence heureuse. La tête me tourna. J'avais l'impression de replonger dans un monde parallèle où la Bella que j'étais à cet instant n'existait plus, j'avais l'impression de lui voler son avenir, de la remplacer.

Tremblante, je m'approchai de _ma_ robe de mariée – parce que ça ne pouvait qu'être la mienne – , et délicatement, je l'extirpai de son enveloppe de plastique. Trop perturbée par tout ce que je venais de découvrir, je n'arrivais même pas à savoir si elle me plaisait ou non. La toucher me fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Sentir le tissu souple et neuf sous mes doigts était insoutenable. Presque prise de panique, je cherchai la sortie des yeux, voulant sortir le plus vite possible de cette pièce qui sentait le renfermé et les souvenirs douloureux à plein nez. Au moment où je m'apprêtais à faire volte face pour prendre mes jambes à mon cou, _son_ souffle chaud vint caresser ma nuque et _son_ haleine exquise me frappa de plein fouet.

- Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher, remarqua son doux ténor dans mon dos. (Je sursautai : l'entendre si près de moi était crispant) J'aurais préféré que tu m'écoutes pour une fois.

J'hochai la tête, penaude. Je n'étais pas fière d'avoir enfreint les règles et maintenant que je savais ce que renfermait cette pièce, je me sentais très mal. Lentement, je me retournai, retardant le moment où je devrais rencontrer ses pupilles accusatrices. Edward se tenait devant moi, les traits chiffonnés et les pupilles assombries. Quand enfin j'osais soutenir son regard, ce que j'y vis me surpris. Un bouleversement semblable au mien – voire même encore plus important – s'était emparé de lui, mais nulle trace de colère. D'ailleurs, il ne me regardait même pas mais fixait la robe blanche que je tenais à la main avec une intensité que jamais encore je n'avais vue chez lui.

- J'aurais tellement aimé te la voir porter, murmura-t-il en caressant la mousseline blanche du bout des doigts.

Ses pupilles fauves papillonnèrent dans ma direction et la tristesse que j'y vis me transperça en plein cœur. C'était pire que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. J'avais tout gâché. Quand enfin il daigna tourner la tête dans ma direction, ce fut pour plonger dans mes iris noyés de regrets. Aussitôt son chagrin fondit, et une réelle inquiétude s'imprima sur ses traits.

- Bella, ça va ?

Je ne pus qu'hocher la tête, la gorge nouée. En cet instant, je me détestais. Le voir aussi accablé m'était inadmissible et savoir que j'étais la cause de sa tristesse me torturait au plus haut point.

- Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il, tentant de savoir quelle mouche m'avait piquée.

Voyant que je ne bougeais toujours pas et que je restais hermétiques à ses questions, il me prit dans ses bras avec une infinie douceur et s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche, moi fermement blottie contre son torse. Longtemps, il me berça ainsi, comme si soudainement, j'étais retombée en enfance. Ce n'était pas désagréable, par ailleurs.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

Je ne répondis pas, mais continuais à observer tout ce que contenait la pièce d'un œil morne. Je ne prêtais qu'une attention distraite à ses questions, tant mes yeux étaient à l'affut de quelque chose d'autre. Quand je m'aperçus que je ne vis rien qui déclencha encore mes frissons, je me rassérénai un peu. Plus rien ne pouvait m'atteindre maintenant. Je me trompai. Moi qui pensait être blindée en tombant sur la robe, le voile et la vaisselle, je n'avais pas prévu de rencontrer une petite boite ronde dans mon champ de vision. Elle était noire, plate et élégante et semblait avoir été recouverte de velours. Comprenant bien vite ce qu'elle risquait de contenir, je détournai le regard, espérant qu'Edward n'ait pas aperçu mon intérêt soudain pour elle. Trop tard.

Interceptant mon expression ennuyée, il eut tôt fait de faire le lien. Il se mordit la lèvre, comme regrettant de l'avoir laissée là.

- Ce sont nos alliances, me dit-il dans un murmure. Veux-tu les voir ?

J'hochais vaguement la tête, plus pour lui faire plaisir qu'autre chose : Je ne tenais pas réellement à voir les preuves matérielles de notre amour passé. Il se saisit alors de la petite boite noire et lentement, il en souleva le couvercle. Deux anneaux en or blanc, l'un contre l'autre, miroitèrent à la lumière du soleil. J'eus un choc. C'était encore pire de les voir que de les imaginer.

Edward joua un moment avec les deux bagues, les yeux morts, éteints. Immobiles et fixes. C'en était trop pour moi. Je m'en voulais tellement de l'avoir blessé par mon amnésie, je m'en voulais d'avoir gâché un avenir qui s'annonçait doré. Tout était de ma faute. J'étais presque nauséeuse à présent, le cœur au bord des lèvres. _J'avais raté ma chance._

- Et voila, dit-il en fermant la boite d'un claquement sec, tu as tout vu. (J'acquiesçai silencieusement, trop sonnée pour dire quoi que ce soit.) il ne manque plus que la bague de fiançailles.

Je me raidis.

Il sortit un nouvel écrin, bleu roi cette fois, de sa poche et le posa sur mes genoux. J'hésitai avant de l'ouvrir. Comme je n'esquissais pas le moindre mouvement pour m'emparer de l'objet, il poussa un soupir, leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit délicatement la boite. Comme s'il en avait l'habitude. Je tendis une main vers la bague, elle était magnifique, je ne pouvais qu'en convenir. Sertie de diamants, elle étincelait.

- Apparemment, ton aversion pour les bijoux est bel et bien restée, plaisanta-t-il en ma la tendant ouverte.

Un demi-sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Je me calmais peu à peu.

- Elle est superbe, murmurai-je en refermant le boitier.

- Je la garde toujours sur moi.

Je méditais ses paroles et plongeai dans son regard insondable. Peut-être que j'avais mal vu les choses tout compte fait…

**&**

Au moment où j'étais sur le point de fermer la porte d'entrée derrière moi, la sonnerie stridente du téléphone retentit. Maugréant un peu, je m'en emparai et répondit.

- Allo ?

- Bella ? hurla la voix hystérique de Charlie. Bella, c'est bien toi ?

Je me glaçai.

**&**

- Oui, papa, c'est moi. Calme-toi.

J'étais loin d'être aussi sereine que je le prétendais. J'étais littéralement paniquée face au courroux de mon père. Les ondes de stress que je dû émettre semblèrent alerter Jasper car il déboula dans la pièce, Alice sur les talons. Cette dernière affichait un air désolé.

- MAIS OU ETAIS-TU ? continua de tonner Charlie, plus furieux que jamais. Quand j'ai appris que tu n'étais pas chez ta mère, j'ai paniqué. Pourquoi m'as-tu menti ? Où es-tu ? Chez les Cullen ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques là-bas ? _Il_ est dans le coup c'est ça hein ? Tu as fugué ! Tu t'es enfuie de la maison sans rien me dire ! _Il _t'a enlevée, c'est ça hein ! Tu peux me le dire, tu sais ! J'étais fou d'inquiétude, tu te rends compte ! Encore un peu et je te faisais rechercher ! Heureusement que j'ai eu la bonne idée de téléphoner ici ! Espèce de fille irresponsable ! Tu n'as pas honte de faire des peurs pareilles à ton vieux père ? continua-t-il à beugler. Tu vas rentrer immédiatement à la maison, jeune fille ! Et je ne veux plus _jamais_ entendre parler de cet Edw…

- Stop, papa ! lui ordonnai-je d'une voix ferme. Je vais bien, je n'ai pas fugué, on ne m'a pas kidnappée et j'ai une très bonne raison d'être partie de la maison !

Ce qui était totalement vrai. Le seul petit problème était que je ne pouvais décemment pas en parler à Charlie.

- Ah oui ? fit-il, furieusement septique. Et quelle est telle cette fameuse raison qui t'as empêchée de décrocher le téléphone et de composer mon numéro?

- Et bien…

Je lançai un regard suppliant à Alice qui m'observait depuis le début. Deux secondes plus tard, je me retrouvai la main vide. Alice m'avait arraché le téléphone des mains et pépiait maintenant dans le combiné sous mon regard admiratif.

- Allo, Charlie ? Ici, Alice Cullen ! Comment allez-vous ?

Elle garda le silence un moment, le temps que Charlie se remette de sa surprise. Je n'entendais qu'un bourdonnement incertain où je reconnaissais la voix grave de mon père. Il n'allait pas apprécier d'être coupé en pleine séance de remontage de bretelle sur sa fille, même par Alice.

Au contraire.

Le sourire que portait déjà Alice s'élargit sur ses lèvres fines et elle éclata d'un rire cristallin. Edward et moi la fixions, médusés. Jasper ne semblait pas très étonné quant à la volubilité de sa compagne ; il devait sans doute avoir l'habitude plus que nous. La petite vampire dont il s'était amouraché bien des années plus tôt nous chassa d'ailleurs d'un signe de la main. Le message était clair.

- Une promenade te tenterait ?

- Oui.

Autant sortir plutôt que d'attendre qu'Alice ait fini. La connaissant, ça pouvait durer plus d'une heure. Assez curieuse de ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui raconter pour justifier mon absence, je tendis l'oreille mais ne perçus qu'un « Moi aussi, je suis ravie de vous avoir au téléphone, Charlie ! » Ca promettait !

Me désintéressant de la conversation la plus longue qu'aurait jamais Charlie de toute sa vie, je poussai un soupir. Edward me conduisit alors jusqu'à la porte vitrée, une main légère dans mon dos, ce qui ne manqua pas de me faire frémir. Ca me faisait toujours ça quand il me touchait. Je levai la tête pour observer le ciel et une bouffée d'agacement me gagna. Je reconnaissais bien là Forks et sa manie à me faire rager. Je détestais toujours autant la pluie, que je sois vampire n'y changeait rien !

Toute cette humidité, toute cette eau, toute cette verdure ! Argh ! C'était presque étouffant. Je n'aspirais qu'à la chaleur étouffante de l'été, à un soleil de plomb et oppressant, mais à place nous n'avions droit qu'à des seaux d'eau tous les jours. Je me promis de _suggérer_ à Edward de faire prochainement un voyage là où il y aurait du soleil. Je ne comprenais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi notre famille restait ici, dans la ville la plus pluvieuse du monde. **(1)** A quoi ça servait à part me mettre hors de moi ? Nous n'avions droit qu'à un ciel gris et bas et à mes yeux, il n'y avait rien de plus déprimant.

Alors que je râlai (intérieurement), l'angoisse sourde, la même que j'avais ressentie dans la pièce du mariage, refit surface et sans savoir pourquoi, je paniquai. Peut-être à cause de ce que j'allais bien pouvoir raconter à Charlie… ? Non, ce n'était pas ça ; je ne ressentais qu'une légère appréhension mais rien de plus. Ce qui me préoccupait n'avait pas de sens et paraissait complètement stupide car je ne connaissais même pas la cause de ce qui me dérangeait. Comme si ça ne _me concernait pas_ vraiment.

Alors que je ruminais mes pensées aussi sombres que le temps, (quelle ironie !) la sensation d'une paume chaude sur ma cuisse me sortit de ma bulle. Je tressaillis légèrement et m'aperçus que nous nous étions arrêtés au beau milieu de la végétation dense. Je n'avais aucun souvenir de m'être assise. Edward me dévisageait de ses iris magnifiques, soucieux. Je ne devais pas avoir ma tête habituelle, la sensation d'être _traquée_ devait y être pour quelque chose. Je le rassurai d'un sourire. J'étais à peu près certaine qu'il n'était pas convainquant ; Edward fouilla dans mon regard avec encore plus de détermination…

* * *

**(1) **Bella ne connait pas encore les effets du soleil sur sa peau.

Les choses sont en train de changer pour notre Bella… la période tranquille est _presque_ finie.

Vos impressions en reviews ??


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Snifouille ! Le dernier chapitre n'a pas plu ? :'( Ou bien, tout le monde est parti en vacances !

Ce chapitre est assez important et est un tournant décisif dans la nouvelle vie de Bella !!

Il est aussi entièrement du POV de Bella :) Il n'est pas très long mais important !!

Lolly.

P.S : Encore un 'Joyeux anniversaire !' à Phanis ! ;)

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Phanis : **ton pressentiment est sans doute fondé ! (immense sourire) et tu vas savoir… bientôt !! :D Et je me suis dépêchée pour finir le chapitre ! :O Pour toi tu t'rends compte !! mais maintenant ça va être encore pire ! xD Parce que ce chapitre est encore plus ''prenant'' que le précédent question suspens ! Ne te prends pas trop la tête, je ne veux surtout pas gâcher tes vacances xD

**Alyersa : **Merci beaucoup pour cette adorable review ! Jsuis contente de savoir que j'arrive bien à faire ressortir l'émotion que ressentent Edward et Bella !! Je ne suis pas près de lâcher ! ;)

**Xx-Edward333-xX : **non, non ! :O C'était pas une baffe, c'est juste son bras qui a ''volé'' quand elle s'est retournée et le visage d'Edward était justement dans le chemin xD ! C'est tout !!

**NaoO : **Oh ! :O Tu la trouves sans doute plus prenante parce que l'histoire, l'intrigue est très tirée par les cheveux et que je sais exactement ce que je veux y mettre ( pas comme la première xD) ! Mais ça vous ne le savez pas encore, étant donné que vous n'avez pas encore lu toute la fic' ! En tout cas, c'est ce que je pense :) Et mon écriture a sans doute dû se modifier.. non ? enfin je sais pas xD ! Oui, j'aime les Happy Ends, mais c'est pas pour ça que je suis super sympa !! (Mouahahaha) je vais pas leur faciliter la tâche ! Tu as encore le temps pour analyser le comportement de Bella ;)

**Soossoo : **Mais enfin ! Sosso quoi ! :O Evidemment qu'il est déçu qu'elle n'ait pas retrouvé ses souvenirs avec la berceuse ! Il est très naïf Edou, qu'est-ce que j'y peux hein ? Donc, bêtement, il s'était imaginé dans sa belle petite tête que le truc qu'il avait composé pour elle lui ferait un choc tellement fort qu'elle se souviendrait de tout ! :O Bref ! Je dis rien à propos du danger qui pourrait survenir !! chut, secret !

**VictOow : **Bah.. ils sont pas dans le malheur là ? (gné) Si ? Jtrouve pas ! :D Enfin, heureuse que tu ais aimé la scène de la pièce :D Mais ce chapitre est plus sombre que le précédent…

**Petite lou : **heureuse de savoir que ce que j'écris ne ressemble pas aux autres fics !! :D Merci pour cette review adorable !! :) Voici la suite !

**Nanou : **(heureuse) Merci beaucoup !! Oui, l'amnésie de Bella ne l'empêche pas d'aimer notre Edou ! tant mieux non ? !!

**Ju' : **Merci beaucoup !!

**Marion : **Thanks !! ;)

**Valentine : **Mmh.. ; mystère :) merci pour la review !

* * *

J'aurais du m'y attendre.

Ne pas prévoir ce qui allait passer était proche de l'idiotie. _Evidemment_ que Charlie exigerait mon retour à la maison, c'était prévisible. J'aurais du le savoir depuis le début, n'avais rien voulu voir. J'étais dans une impasse, comme au milieu d'une balance. En équilibre. Et il me fallait pencher d'un coté ou d'un autre, entrainant toutes les conséquences qui iraient avec. Plateau droit, plateau gauche. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne me tentait. Entre l'option un : rester ici et l'option deux : y aller, je ne n'en voulais aucune. Comme si je voulais rester en transition, entre deux eaux. Comme si ce simple geste allait stabiliser les choses, les faire disparaitre. Bêtises. Ne rien faire n'arrangerait rien. Fuir non plus. Il fallait que j'affronte l'être chimérique que j'étais devenue une bonne fois pour toutes. Que je regarde bien en face ce que le statut de vampire impliquait, en bon et en mauvais. Il était lâche de vivre dans les retranchements de sa condition.

Mais dans les deux cas, les conséquences – toujours elles, était-il vraiment nécessaires qu'elles existent ? – étaient négatives. Ce n'était plus possible. J'avais beau consulter Alice toutes les cinq minutes, à l'affut de quelque chose – n'importe quoi – qui pourrait m'aider à trancher, à choisir. Rien. Tant que Charlie ne changerait pas d'avis, le futur ne se modifierait pas, elle était fatiguée de me le répéter. Et je savais sans doute mieux que tout le monde que Charlie était quelqu'un de buté, qui changeait difficilement d'opinion. Aïe. J'étais donc obligée d'y aller.

Je me souvenais avoir toujours été d'une nature indécise. Mais là c'était pire que tout. Il ne s'agissait pas de trancher entre beurre ou confiture, eau ou soda. C'était une question de vie ou de mort. J'étais intiment convaincue que je n'arriverais pas à me maitriser face à Charlie, c'est pourquoi je le voyais déjà inerte et froid dans mon esprit. Pensées morbides dont personne n'arrivait à me sortir au grand damne d'Edward.

Ensuite, pour ne rien arranger, l'indécision dans laquelle je baignais depuis la veille avait laissé place à une panique latente, tantôt sourde, tantôt explosive. Il arrivait que je dusse me plier en deux, secouée par des halètements répétitifs, douloureux, tant la crise de nerfs n'était pas loin. J'inquiétais grandement toute la famille, Edward en particulier. Même l'énergie apaisante de Jasper ne pouvait rien pour moi. J'étais sur le qui-vive sans cesse, sur le point de devenir cardiaque. Si mon cœur battait encore, s'entend.

Je savais que l'angoisse que j'éprouvai n'était pas normale, exagérée. Je n'aurais pas du me mettre dans un tel état de crise, il y avait autre chose, caché, camouflé tout au fond de moi qui me faisait littéralement sortir de mes gonds. C'était incontrôlable, comme une vague furieuse qui déferlait sur moi, destructrice au possible, prête à m'engloutir toute entière dans un tourbillon d'affolement pur, là où la raison se perdait dans les abysses de la folie.

Carlisle, le plus sage du clan, avait une solution. Une réponse très mince aux questions que je me posais mais malgré tout j'avais décidé de l'écouter, prenant le risque. Après tout, que pouvais-je faire d'autre ?

Chasse Intensive.

On aurait dit une mission commando, un projet de haute importance, un coup d'Etat. Je voyais presque un dossier en carton, épais comme une brique, avec ces deux mots imprimés en grosses lettres noires, terrifiantes. En aucun cas, je n'avais le droit d'échouer. Il en relevait d'une vie.

J'avais promis, juré, promis, juré. Encore, encore, encore. Que je ne craquerais pas. Que je viendrais. J'avais promis ça à tout mon entourage. Ces promesses semblaient peser des tonnes sur mes épaules, sitôt que je les avais formulées à voix haute. Elles avaient au moins eu le mérite d'apaiser les deux parties : Charlie et les Cullen. J'avais peur de les trahir toutes les deux.

Cela faisait deux jours que je me trainais comme une âme en peine, en proie au doute. À cela s'ajoutait la gêne entre Edward et moi suite à l'épisode de la pièce du mariage et à cela s'ajoutait encore l'angoisse perpétuelle que je devais supporter et dont je ne connaissais même pas l'origine.

Un dégout virulent s'infiltrait en moi ; je l'absorbais en entier par tous les pores de ma peau, comme le ferait une éponge s'imprégnant d'une eau sale et mousseuse. Ce que j'étais devenue me répugnait, et me faisait sombrer dans une mélancolie aussi visqueuse et noire que du goudron. Rosalie était solidaire à ma cause. Plus que les autres, sans doute. Elle avait relevé les signes énonciateurs d'un mal-être, le même qu'elle avait ressenti peu après sa transformation, qui prenait lentement mais sûrement possession de moi. En cela, nous étions liées.

**&**

Quand la question de savoir qui viendrait avec moi pour ma première chasse m'avait été posée, je n'avais pas hésité. Ce serait _lui_. Personne d'autre. Et il avait accepté, à mon grand soulagement.

Nous étions donc dans sa voiture (la Volvo), en route pour un coin très reculé de la forêt de Forks. Nous n'avions pas le temps d'aller plus loin, ma visite chez Charlie était pour le lendemain. En pleine nuit, Edward estimait qu'il n'y aurait pas de risques à croiser un humain. Bien que ces derniers jours m'avaient paru ''faciles'' à vivre, je commençai maintenant à ressentir une soif intense. Ma gorge m'irritait et je devenais de plus en plus maussade. Toute la famille était unanime pour dire que c'était des signes annonçant mon besoin de sang frais. Aux deux derniers mots, je frissonnai, ce qui n'empêcha pourtant pas mon impatience de grandir.

Le trajet en voiture était pénible, même s'il n'était vraiment pas long. Malgré que le cadran affichait que nous faisions plus de cent soixante kilomètres heure, j'avais l'impression que nous n'avancions pas. J'aimais la vitesse et ça me paraissait très, très lent. J'étouffai un grognement, sentant mon agacement monter en flèche.

- Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ? bougonnai-je.

Il me lança un regard surpris.

- Nous y sommes presque.

Je me trémoussai sur mon siège, encore de plus méchante humeur.

Enfin, la voiture s'arrêta devant un bosquet. Il coupa le contact, mis ses clefs dans sa poche et se tourna vers moi. La seconde suivante, j'étais lovée contre son torse de granit. Nous ne dîmes rien pendant un bon moment, lui caressant mes cheveux, moi, figée dans ses bras rassurants. Je m'agrippais à lui comme une noyée à sa bouée. Il était ma bouée. Comme j'aurais voulu que ce moment dure toujours.

- Prête ?

- Absolument pas.

Il emprisonna mon visage dans ses deux grandes mains pâles et fouilla dans mes yeux à la recherche de la vérité. Je recevais son souffle en plein de la figure, et loin de me déplaire, j'en aspirais les odeurs rassurantes et connues. Voyant que je ne mentais pas et que j'étais littéralement morte d'appréhension, il s'approcha encore un peu et caressa ma joue d'un geste rassurant.

J'eus une réaction tout à fait déplacée. Impardonnable :

Je collai mes lèvres sur les siennes, brusquement, sans douceur, et emprisonnai son visage de mes mains, dans une étreinte désespérée. Avec toute la force dont j'étais capable, avec l'énergie du désespoir, comme une fin du monde. Ce contact (impulsif) dirigé par les seules décisions de mon instinct me permettait d'oublier la peur qui me serrait le cœur et me perforait le ventre. Ma bouche avide contre la sienne, son souffle chaud contre le mien, ses mains dans mon dos… tout cela ressemblait à une libération. Il était comme un baume réparateur - il apaisait la tempête qui faisait rage dans ma poitrine, faisait disparaitre l'acide qui me mordait la peau, tranquillisait les tremblements incontrôlables de mon corps froid. C'était la seule solution que j'avais trouvée. Une solution momentanée cependant car une fois l'étreinte rompue, tout revenait avec une force décuplée. C'aurait été trop facile.

Alors que je me détachai de lui lentement, l'ampleur de ce que je venais de faire me rattrapa à grande vitesse. J'eus confirmation en observant le visage marmoréen d'Edward. La lave en fusion de ses pupilles avait fondu, pour ensuite se figer, tandis qu'un air sévère et une haute réprobation teintait ses iris. Il était en colère. Il me dévisagea de ses yeux noirs comme suie et destructeurs. Sur le moment, il m'impressionnait.

- Pardon, balbutiai-je, honteuse.

Ne voulant pas affronter son regard une seconde de plus, je jaillis de la voiture, claquai la portière et m'enfuis dans l'obscurité, en direction de la forêt, une boule dans la gorge.

**&**

C'avait été un baiser amer et violent. J'avais utilisé Edward - comme un instrument capable de calmer ma nervosité et ma terreur. Il l'avait bien senti, n'avait pas apprécié. Je chassai l'image de ses pupilles furibondes de mon esprit, je n'avais pas le temps de me soucier de ça pour le moment. J'étais ici pour une seule et bonne raison. La chasse.

Lorsque je m'étais enfoncée dans les bois, j'avais tôt fait de remarquer que la forêt était plongée dans l'obscurité et que tout prenait une dimension plus inquiétante. Le chant des oiseaux s'était tu, toutes les créatures qui y vivaient semblaient l'avoir déserté. Un air lourd d'humidité flottait dans la nuit noire et s'accrochai à mes cheveux. Je marchais un peu au hasard, me demandant encore et encore comment m'y prendre. Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée...

J'oubliai soudain toutes mes préoccupations dès que l'effluve d'un animal à sang chaud vint titiller mes narines : ce fut immédiat, maintenant _je savais_.

Une marée de venin vint envahir ma bouche, s'infiltrant partout. C'était comme avoir de l'acide en bouche, dérangeant. En un réflexe naturel, bien humain, je tentai de l'avaler. Je retins un cri de douleur. J'avais l'impression d'avaler des flammes. Me promettant de ne plus recommencer, au vue d'atroces souffrances, je reportai mon attention sur le lièvre. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, ne m'avait même pas repérée.

À sa vue, je m'étais mise à trembler. J'avais tout oublié. Qui j'étais, où je me trouvais, ce que je faisais. Je ne savais qu'une seule chose, et pour l'instant, elle était essentielle - j'étais assoiffée, complètement et atrocement morte de soif, et ce lapin se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres de moi. Je devais agir, sachant d'office que je ne résisterais pas plus longtemps à cette tentation. Je ne tolérerais – ne supporterais – pas que cette chair scandaleusement tentante s'échappe sur ses quatre pattes. _Il me le fallait_. A tout prix.

Je fis un pas. Puis deux. Et au plus j'avançai, au plus ma compassion s'estompait. Ma proie fit un petit bond, sentant le danger, mon observation.

A cet instant, toute pitié s'évapora. Je me foutais que cet imbécile de lapin meure, souffre ou agonise. Je me fichais de savoir qu'en tuant l'animal, je privais ses petits d'un père et sa compagne d'un… prétendant. ( ?) Je me foutais de savoir qu'il pourrait ressentir de la peur en me voyant. Je me foutais de savoir qu'il aurait sans doute mal et qu'il mourrait dans la peur. Tout ce que je voulais c'était son sang. Et ce désir était si intense qu'il en était presque douloureux. C'était comme si tout en moi réclamait de droit cette proie, à corps et à cris, comme si elle m'appartenait. Je voulais sentir cette fourrure contre mon visage, planter mes canines dans ce cou si fragile et sentir les os se briser lentement, promettant souffrance et mort à cet animal innocent. Je voulais aspirer ce liquide vital au plus vite - je voulais m'abreuver de ce sang. Envolée ma tristesse et mon inquiétude, il n'y avait plus qu'un instinct primaire et bestial : celui de tuer pour vivre. Prédateur contre proie. La chasse était ouverte. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Ce que je voulais plus que tout coulait dans ses veines, avait un arôme délicieux et outrageusement tentateur.

Alors, rapide comme l'éclair, je me jetai sur lui, piquant cruellement sa peau de mes dents luisantes de venin. Il ne me vit même pas fondre sur lui, tel un rapace sur sa proie. Un drôle de couinement s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Il était trop tard, je n'avais même pas fait attention à ses plaintes. Tout ce que je sentais à cet instant précis était une satisfaction intense.

J'aspirais avidement le liquide rouge qui s'échappait de la plaie, emprisonnant sa petite tête dans mes mains. Une sensation de soif presque comblée apparut en même temps qu'un léger arrière goût amer. Je me relevai, chancelante et essuyai d'un geste distrait les quelques gouttes de sang qui perlait sur mes lèvres. Je savourais, n'éprouvant même pas une once de compassion pour la créature qui gisait à mes pieds.

Je ne me reconnaissais pas. C'est comme si j'avais été dédoublée. Une partie de moi observait la scène d'un point de vue extérieur avec un sentiment de malaise profond, comme on assiste à une scène de film d'horreur, et l'autre partie était la personne – le monstre plutôt – qui accomplissait toutes ces atrocités sous le regard empreint de dégout de la première moitié. Illogique. Paradoxe. Contraire.

Cet état ne dura pas, je l'oubliai dès que je vis ma seconde victime. Le même manège recommença.

J'observai un moment le gracieux animal. Une biche, ravissante. Ses grands yeux bordés de cils noirs étaient paisibles et son pas était lent, tranquille. Elle ne se doutait de rien, n'avait pas encore conscience du danger qui la guettait. Je contemplai un moment son pelage brun et lisse, ignorai la petite voix qui me grondait intérieurement. J'avais encore soif, la première proie était petite.

C'est presque dans un état de furie extrême que je me jetai sur elle. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de fuir, elle était déjà immobilisée sous mon corps, incapable du moindre mouvement. Un gémissement presque humain fût poussé, je n'y prêtai aucune attention. Une minute plus tard, j'abandonnai son cadavre sur place, comme je l'avais fait pour le lièvre. Sans état d'âme.

Encore une fois, je me relevai, indifférente au bruit que fit la carcasse de l'animal quand elle tomba de mes genoux. Je cherchai Edward du regard, je ne l'avais pas encore aperçu depuis le début de la chasse. J'étais pourtant certaine qu'il me surveillait.

Et là, _à ce moment-là_, ce fut pire que tout. Mille fois pire que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer.

J'avais flairé quelque chose, d'extraordinairement plus tentant. Insoutenable. C'était bien le mot. Si je ne _la_ trouvais pas rapidement, j'allais devenir folle. Je commençai à courir, comme possédée, en quête de cette source de tentation insupportable.

Les arbres défilaient devant moi, à toute vitesse, je me frayai un passage au milieu des buissons et des fougères et enfin, enfin ! Je la repérai.

Quand je _la_ vis, je crus mourir. Comme si mon cœur avait eu un raté, j'eus un violent coup dans le ventre et crus un moment que j'allais tomber sous la brusquerie du choc.

Il était exclu, hors de question, que je me passe _d'elle, _que je l'épargne. La seule idée que cette proie à l'odeur si enivrante puisse m'échapper m'était intolérable. A cinquante mètres de moi, j'entendais son petit cœur d'enfant de huit ans battre rapidement, comme les batements d'ailes d'un oiseau apeuré, aussi clairement que si elle s'était trouvée juste à coté de moi. J'entendais également ses pas précipités, et voyais ses pieds s'emmêler dans les racines des arbres de la forêt. Sa robe bleue nuit, bien trop légère pour le froid mordant de la nuit, s'accrochait aux ronces, la ralentissait. Je voyais à l'expression de son visage qu'elle était terrifiée. Morte de peur, même. Perdue.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait de plus en plus, sans me voir, une excitation proche de la démence s'empara de moi et je fus secouée de soubresauts violents et incontrôlables. La prédatrice redoutable s'éveillait en moi, enfermant la Bella inoffensive que j'étais habituellement dans un cachot verrouillé à double tour. Je ne pus résister. Une étincelle d'envie s'alluma dans mes yeux et mon corps se convulsa, dans un mouvement étrange et désarticulé. Je me courbai en arrière, m'accroupit soudain et fonçai sur la fillette. Immobilisée sur le sol, je lus la peur dans ses grands yeux bleus, écarquillés par la stupeur.

Avec précipitation, je balayai d'un geste impatient la lourde masse de cheveux blonds qui était dans sa nuque et y plantai férocement mes canines. Pas un cri. Une jouissance incroyable, un plaisir presque charnel m'envahit. Incomparable, unique.

Le liquide brûlant coula dans ma gorge, son gout sucré s'attarda sur ma langue et mes papilles se délectèrent de la moiteur du sang chaud. On aurait dit une sucrerie délicieuse à laquelle personne n'aurait été en mesure de résister. Une véritable torture. Même le puma et la biche n'étaient pas à la hauteur de ce parfum et de cet arôme. Elle était parfaite. Exquise. Une vraie friandise. Son sang était plus fluide, plus liquide que celui du lièvre, et nettement plus sucré que celui de la biche. J'avalais cet or rouge à grandes gorgées, comme si j'en avais été privée depuis trop longtemps. J'étais en manque.

Quand la dernière goutte grenat s'échappa de la blessure, je relâchai l'emprise que j'avais exercée sur elle. Une goutte de son sang excessivement suave s'échappa de mes lèvres et dévala mon menton. La perle couleur rubis alla s'écraser sur sa joue blanche comme neige.

Je l'avais tuée.

Elle retomba mollement entre mes bras. Sans vie. Froide, immobile, vidée de son sang. Rien d'autre qu'un regard fixe et des traits défigurés par l'horreur. Pour l'éternité. J'en étais la cause. Acte viscéral.

Plus jamais cette enfant ne rira, ne courra. Jamais plus elle ne verra ses parents, sa famille. Je venais de plonger un père et une mère dans les tréfonds du désespoir. Ils étaient dans le deuil, par ma faute.

J'avais privé d'avenir la chair de leur chair.

Lentement, mes yeux changèrent de couleur.

Le doré s'effaça pour laisser place à un bordeaux sinistre.

* * *

Alooooors ?? xD

(Reposez tout ce qui pourrait me blesser)

(Vous avez sans doute remarqué qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de dialogues dans ce chapitre, mais une analyse profonde des émotions et sentiments de Bella ainsi qu'une description TRES détaillé de la chasse. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un en ait fait une aussi poussée)

Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais la scène du baiser est inspirée de Twilight (après la partie de la clairière dans le livre) : Bella réagit toujours aussi bizarrement, Edward se mets en rogne au vu des circonstances actuelles. Le contexte : les bois, est assez semblable, mais ça bizarrement ce n'était pas fait exprès, je m'en suis juste rendue compte après.

Dans le chapitre précédent, le passage de la berceuse est aussi inspirée de Twilight… ça peut sembler beaucoup comme ça, mais n'oublions pas que Bella a perdu la mémoire, et qu'Edward essaie de la lui faire recouvrir. Passages obligés donc.

Le baiser était là pour faire avancer leur relation ;)

A propos des livres de S.M, qui compte lire Breaking Dawn en Anglais ? Simple question de curiosité…

Les reviews font **TOUJOURS** plaisir !! :D :D

* * *

**Edit:** Pas de nouveau chapitre avant le 19 aout ! Partie en vacances...

Pour celles que ça intéresse: L'OS "Un Doute" a une suite, le chapitre 2 a été posté !!

Bonnes vacances et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews même si la suite n'est pas pour maintenant :D :D :D :D

Lolly


	8. Chapter 7

**Les réponses aux REVIEWS ont été faites ! **

_________________________

_Chapitre 7 :_

_Bonjouuuur ! _

_OMG ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis plus venue ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour mon retard, mais j'ai eu la visite de Mr. Découragement et il ne m'a lâchée que hier xD Alors forcément. _

_Merci beaucoup pour vos TRES nombreuses reviews pour le chapitre dernier ! C'est mon record depuis le début de cette fic' ! _

_Alors, je sais que je n'ai plus publié depuis longtemps, et donc j'imagine que l'histoire s'est sans doute effacée dans vos esprits : _

_Résumé : _

_Rappel : Cette fic' est __**l'alternative de UHSF. **__Bella est vampire, elle vit avec les Cullen. Elle a perdu la mémoire à cause de Sarah (la méchante), elle ne se souvient que de sa vie d'humaine, mais n'arrive pas à se rappeler quoi que ce soit en ce qui concerne le clan auquel elle appartient maintenant. A son réveil, Edward lui dit qu'elle a perdu le cœur en cristal qu'il lui avait offert. _

_Au fil des chapitres, elle retombe amoureuse d'Edward, qui fait tout pour la séduire à nouveau, et on voit aussi qu'elle devient très proche de Rosalie, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas avant sa transformation. _

_La relation entre elle et Edward se rétablit, une certaine complicité apparait et elle redevient ACCRO à lui xD (en même temps, comment faire autrement ?? ) ce dernier va essayer de raviver ses souvenirs, par la berceuse ect.. _

_Edward a aussi traumatisé une pauvre vendeuse de bijoux parce qu'il voulait retrouver le cœur en cristal ! Par la même occasion, il promet à Bella de lui offrir quelque chose ! Vous ignorez encore ce que c'est ! _

_Mais un jour, Bella découvre une pièce : La pièce du mariage ! Là où tous les brols (genre robes, vaisselle) du mariage ont été entreposés ! Coup de blues pour elle & Edward. Il lui montre leurs alliances, elle ne se souvient toujours de rien !  
Ensuite, Bella reçoit un appel paniqué de Charlie lui demandant où elle avait disparu pendant tt ce temps (l'excuse donnée était qu'elle était partie voir Renée) Elle est donc obligée de le voir car il sait maintenant qu'elle est à Forks et non pas en Floride !  
Pour être le moins tentée par le sang de son père, Bella chasse ! Elle devient incontrôlable, et tue une petite fille, Allie. Elle se compare à un monstre. _

______________________ _

_Et si franchement, ça ne revient pas, relisez xD Si vous avez le courage, of course !! _

Merci à **Beverley-Cullen** qui a posté la 100e review !!! :D

Bonne lecture !

Lolly

Ps : Soyez indulgents ! Je n'ai pas très bien relu, le chapitre n'est pas IMPECCABLE ! Il y a sans doute des fautes et des répétitions ! 

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews: **

**Phanis: **Apparemment, je me suis bel et bien fait détestée par tout le monde avec Allie.. :S Mais bon ! Personne n'a fait aussi trash que moi :D CA VA MARQUER LES ESPRITS ! :D Muahhahaa ! Aloors, je lis que tu pars en vacances.. bon, c'est fini depuis un ptit temps les vacances, mais bon ! C'est bien un signe de mon immense retard ! Merci pour la review !

**Puky: **Aha ! La réponse est dans le chapitre ! merci pour la revieww !

**Zul: O**uaah ! Merci beaucoup xD !

**Alyersa: **Ouep, tout le monde a lu Révélation mnt xD Moi aussi d'ailleurs ! donc on voir bien que ma suite, n'a RIEN A VOIR ! xD Mais booon ! :D Merci pour la review :)

**Scotty: **Ya pas bcp de monde qui sembnle avoir apprécié la mort de l'enfant ;) Mais boon.. C'est l'histoiiire ! (ton dramatique) Et en plus, on voit comment ça évolue pour Bella dans ce chapitre !.. Muha ! Merci pour la review :)

**VictOow: **Argh ! (Elan de culpabilité) J'ai pas répondu à ton PM :S :S Je vais le faire dès que j'ai fini ici, vraiment désolée ! Merci bcp pour toute cette avalanche de compliments :D Pour BD, oui je l'ai lu xD Un peu obligée mais bon ! Toi aussi j'imagine :) Merci pour la review !!

**Tueuse-en-série-joke: **Mouhahaha ! Merciiiii ! :D Jsuis sadique, et j'aime çaa ! Merci pour la review !

**Nanou: **4 reviews ! :O Merci beaucop ! Toujours contente de voir qu'on aime mes chapitres ! :D

**Ginny374: **Merci !!!! :)

**Ju': **Kyyaaaa :D Merciii !

**Love-love-me: **oh c'est vrai ? :D Merci beaucoup en tout cas, pour la review et tout et touuut :)

**Soossoo: **Raah TOI ! Si tu passes par là, ça voudra dire que tu n'as pas tenu parole ! Mouhahaha ! Tu auras donc LU ! Oui, oui oui !!! avec la Allie morte et toute ma méchanceté ! Parfaitement, monsieur ! (Si, t'es un homme, CHUT j'ai dit!) Aloors, je vais te répondre, tu me review... parce que tu m'aimes :D Simplement ! Faut pas chercher midi à 14h hein ! Et non, je ne me suis pas changé"e en espèce de dingo en manque de sang :| Merci bien ! Et d'ailleurs, l'OS jlai pas eu du tout en fin de compte.. :O Enfin si, mais pas OFFICIELLEMENT quoi ! Capito ? Heuuurff.. pour Bella.. Tu verras ! Si tu prends la peine de lire of course.. :( Tu n'es plus un spectre/fantome, aux dernières nouvelles ! :D Je t'ai fait redescendre au statut de mortelle ! Dommage hein.. ? :D Enfiin, merci quand meme pour la revieww ! xD Et jfais ma fourbe si jveux :O !

**Looseusedu92: **Ouiiii, je sais xD C'est méchant, vicieux, ect de tuer un enfant.. :O Mais nous sommes dans une fictiioooon !! :D (Nooon ? Si si jte jure :D) La réaction des Cullen est dans ce chapitre, comme ça tu sais :D Merci pour la revieew !

**Xx-edward333-xX:** OMG mais tu t'es défoulée avec les reviews toi ! :O (Tu dois absolument continuer sur cette voie !:D) j'aime beaucoup quand tu commentes chaque petite phrase xD C'est poilant de voir la réaction :D En tout cas, heureusement que le baiser te plait.. xD C'est le principal ! Merci pour la review !!! :D

**Beverey-Cullen: **T'es la 100e REVIEEEW ! Bravooooo ! :D enfin, merci surtout ! ;D Oui, ya une suite, la preuve ! :) Le truc c'est qu'elle arrive 3 mois plus tard, mais bon, SOIT ! :D Merci pour la review

**Alison: **Oui ouiiiii ! Jme souviens de toii ! :D Ca fait longtemmpppps ! tout lire d'un coup :O ? Quel exploiiit ! :D /Fière/ xD Mais tkt, j'ai édité le truc, ça se finit pas maal :D Soulagée ?? Merci pour la review

**NaoO: **Ton pseudo me fait penser au Tao ! :O Ca c'est faiiit xD Gneuurf.. on peut dire effectivement que Bella est tarée.. mais bon xD Faut pas trop la condamner non plus.. :S sinon Fanfiction la mettra dans un asile.. :S (Ok, jla ferme :) Merci pour la review

**Rosalie: **Okééé ! :D S'encouurt ! En clair, tu as envie de me tuer ? :) C'est çaaa ?? (heureusement que jsuis derrière un pc et pas devant toii :D) Le massacre sera p-e pour une prochaine fois ok ?:) Merci pour la review !!

**Lillie: **Voilaaa ! enfin, devrais-je dire !! :D J'ai rpis mon temps, je saiiiiis :D Mais boon ! Merci pour la review en tout caas ! :D Et voici la suiiiite !

**Pauline: **oué oué xD Le baiseeeer ! Mais elle est vraiment bête ma Bella ! C'est presque navrant ! :D Voila la suiiite, Merci pour la review !:)

* * *

J'étais un monstre.

Non, pire que ça. J'étais la personne la plus horrible du monde. Un être infect, indigne de l'appellation de 'personne', j'avais perdu toute trace d'humanité, un instinct primaire que j'avais tenté de refouler avait ressurgi et avait complètement occulté la partie de moi que je préférais le plus.

Un sanglot monta dans ma gorge, prêt à exploser bruyamment. Il sortit enfin, je produisis un son bizarre, étouffé. Plus frustrée que jamais de ne pouvoir pleurer, de ne pouvoir laisser des larmes salées couler le long de mes joues. Libératrices.

Pleurer de dégout. Je ne trouvais même pas les mots pour qualifier mon acte. Je n'avais pas de mots assez durs pour me condamner. Ce que je venais de faire se passait presque de commentaire, rien ne pouvait m'acquitter désormais. Coupable.

Je posai mon regard sur ses traits enfantins - sur ses joues rebondies, ses lèvres roses qui devaient sûrement goûter le sucre, sa peau constellée de taches de rousseur. J'imaginais sans difficulté l'horreur et le chagrin sans limite qui se peindraient sur le visage de ses parents. En un coup, en un seul, j'avais l'impression d'être à la place de la mère de cette gamine, devant l'officier de police vêtu de son uniforme bleu marine m'annonçant la mort de ma fille. Un trou profond se creusa en moi.

Je me laissai tomber à genoux près de l'enfant qui semblait endormie, et entreprit de nettoyer le sang sur sa joue, n'éprouvant plus aucun attirance pour lui, désormais. L'idée même de retoucher à du sang humain m'était intolérable. _Plus jamais_, me promis-je. Puis, tendrement, avec un immense respect et un chagrin virulent, je m'assis sur le sol humide, la pris dans mes bras comme si je la berçais et remit en place une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Je restais longtemps ainsi, les yeux rivés sur sa figure pâle. Je n'avais pas une idée précise de ce que je faisais et pour quelles raisons, seulement, le geste m'avait juste semblé naturel et instinctif. J'étais rongée par les remords et une culpabilité dévorante m'enserrait la gorge. Peut-être que je voyais cette étreinte comme une sorte d'excuse. Mais en aucun cas, cela n'aurait pu racheter ma faute. Impossible de revenir en arrière.

Soudain un cri. Un prénom. Une personne qui en appelle une autre.

- Allie !

La voix était grave, celle d'un homme, et elle retentit étrangement dans le silence figé de la forêt que rien jusqu'à présent n'avait troublé. Ses accents étaient paniqués et de là où je me trouvais, je pouvais voir que l'homme tenait une lampe torche à la main. J'entendais aussi le bruit de ses pas précipités, et le bruit des branchages qui craquaient sous ses pieds.

- Allie !

Ses cheveux à lui étaient aussi blonds que ceux de la fillette et en un battement de cil, je compris qu'il s'agissait de son père.

- Allie ! Allie ! criait-il en marchant plus vite.

Il appelait sa fille, celle qui reposait entre mes bras.

Alors que je commençais à paniquer sérieusement en voyant l'homme se rapprocher à pas lourds de l'endroit où j'étais tapie avec l'enfant, Edward surgit soudain derrière moi. Sans un bruit, il enleva la fillette de mes genoux, la déposa doucement sur le sol, me prit dans ses bras, bien calée contre son torse et s'enfuit en courant. Un soupir de soulagement m'échappa, l'action n'avait duré que deux secondes.

Pendant la course, je fermai fort les yeux, non pas pour la vitesse, mais pour tenter de chasser la dernière image que j'avais eue _d'elle_. Son visage me hanterait pour l'éternité. Car c'était ce à quoi j'étais condamnée, comment pouvait-on espérer avoir la conscience tranquille quand on venait de tuer ? C'était ma peine et je l'acceptais.

**&**

Bien trop vite à mon goût, nous arrivâmes jusqu'à la voiture. Au lieu d'ouvrir la portière du côté passager pour me permettre de m'asseoir, il ouvrit la porte arrière et s'assit, moi toujours contre lui, sur la banquette en cuir.

Je tournai un regard – qui en temps normal aurait été débordant de larmes – vers lui, et tentai de voir l'air qu'il affichait. Son expression était vraiment peinée et je le vis enfouir sa tête dans ma nuque. Doucement, il souffla dans mon cou, me faisant parvenir son haleine délicieuse.

- Edward, reniflai-je pitoyablement, je suis affreuse. Comment ai-je pu faire ça ? Je suis un monstre, j'ai tué, tu te rends compte et j'…

- Chut, Bella, me coupa-t-il. Il est normal de craquer quand on est un vampire nouveau-né, personne ne t'en voudra.

Il ne me quittait pas de yeux, caressait mon visage sous toutes ces coutures, pensant sans doute que cela m'apportait un quelconque réconfort. Jamais je n'avais été aussi tourmentée. Et me trouver dans ses bras protecteurs à lui alors qu'Allie gisait sur les feuilles mortes de la foret, sans vie, me faisait sentir encore plus mal.

- Mais moi je m'en veux, geignis-je.

- Je sais. Je sais, Bella.

Son ton était doux. Il ne me condamnait pas, mais d'une certaine façon j'aurais préféré qu'il le fasse. Il n'y avait pas une once de reproche, de réprobation, dans ses yeux topaze. Il ne me jugeait pas. Lentement, il se pencha vers moi, et commença à poser des baisers légers partout sur ma figure. Même si je trouvais que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, je me laissai faire, espérant que cette tentative de diversion serait efficace, et qu'elle refroidisse un peu le dégout qui prenait place en moi.

- J'ai craqué si vite, gémis-je. Je suis pitoyable, je n'ai même pas _voulu_ me retenir.

- C'est ce que nous ressentons tous au début, dit-il, tendre. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu résistes à la tentation.

- Alice savait que ça allait arriver, n'est-ce pas ? hoquetai-je.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement.

- Oui, avoua-t-il enfin à regret.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous laissée faire ? m'emportai-je en gémissant, choquée d'apprendre pareille nouvelle. (Je ne comprenais absolument pas) Tu aurais pu me retenir ! Et elle aussi ! Vous m'avez laissée tuer cette enfant alors que vous pouviez l'éviter ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris ? Je veux savoir, Edward !

Edward poussa un profond soupir et passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'un air las.

- Alice, commença-t-il en parlant lentement, a effectivement vu ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Ainsi que tout ce qui s'en suivrait ensuite. C'est pour ça que nous t'avons laissée faire, aussi dur fut l'acte en lui-même pour toi et pour _elle_, car nous savions ce que ça allait t'apporter ensuite.

- Et qu'est-ce que cette horrible expérience m'apporte-t-elle ? persiflai-je, acide. Et à Allie ?

Je ne trouvais toujours pas sa réponse sensée.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, me confessa-t-il avec un regard d'excuse. Te le révéler risquerait d'empêcher ce qui pourrait… être _positif_ pour toi.

J'arquai un sourcil.

- Vraiment ?

- C'était une sorte de passage obligé… pour que tu te sentes mieux après.

Je nageais en plein délire. Comment diable le fait de tuer quelqu'un pourrait m'apporter quelque chose de bien ? Et puis même, moi je ne comptais pas. Seule Allie et sa famille importait. La boule qui m'obstruait la gorge pour le moment était méritée, c'était ma punition. J'étais tout simplement révoltée qu'Edward et Alice m'ait laissée tuer quelqu'un volontairement.

- Je sais que ça te parait abominable de faire ça, reprit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux, mais crois-moi, nous n'avions _pas le choix._ Parfois, il est nécessaire de procéder au sacrifice.

- On a toujours le choix, et tu le sais.

- Certes, dit-il, baissant la tête. Mais nous avons agi pour ton bien. Ne nous en veux pas.

- Oh, et puis…

Je laissai tomber. Je n'avais ni la force, ni l'envie ni le courage de parler encore de ça. Je voulais juste enfermer tout ce que je ressentais au plus profond de moi, de l'enterrer sous terre, de ne plus penser. Je savais que ce désir était égoïste, je ne pus cependant le réfréner. A ce moment-là, je regrettai amèrement de ne plus pouvoir dormir.

- On rentre ? demandai-je.

Il hocha la tête, posa un dernier baiser sur ma tempe et dix secondes plus tard, il était déjà au volant, fonçant à toute vitesse sur la quatre voies, avec ma tête posée sur son épaule.

**&**

Le chemin du retour m'avait paru extraordinairement court. Je savais pourtant pourquoi – au plus on redoute un instant, au plus le temps s'arrange pour le faire aller à votre rencontre dans les plus brefs délais. Effectivement, j'appréhendais fortement la réaction de ma famille.

Quand nous entrâmes dans la grande maison sombre, je croisai seulement Alice. Elle nous avait attendu, et affichait elle aussi un air empreint de regrets.

J- e suis désolée, souffla-t-elle, à mon oreille. (Je vis qu'elle était sincère) Mais crois-moi, si cela ne t'avait rien apporté, nous aurions empêché cela.

Je lu fis signe que je comprenais et m'enfuis dans les escaliers, impatiente de m'enfermer dans la chambre d'Edward, avec lui.

Une fois couchée au milieu du lit somptueux (qui ne servait pas à grand-chose), en nuisette, avec Edward assis près de moi, je pris la peine de bien l'observer. Je n'avais eu guère l'occasion de voir comment il avait réagi.

Sur son visage exquis d'ange, je pus voir qu'il avait oublié toute animosité à mon égard suite à mon baiser malencontreux, et je voyais aussi que maintenant, ses iris étaient plus inquiets que jamais. A cause de moi. Il me sondait de son regard magnifique, ses mains faisant de grands va-et-vient le long de mes jambes, l'air grandement préoccupé. Les regrets aussi semblaient avoir élu domicile définitivement dans l'intensité de son regard, alors que lui, n'avait rien fait. J'étais la seule responsable, et qu'il puisse encore se condamner pour un meurtre qu'il n'avait pas commis m'était insupportable. J'avais tellement honte, et lui se montrait encore plus aimant envers moi, alors que j'étais devenue une criminelle.

Soupirant, je tendis les bras et l'attirai tout contre moi. Il se lassa faire et bientôt, il fut couché à mes côtés, laissant ses mains courir, cette fois, sur mon ventre.

La nuit passa ainsi, sans qu'une parole ne fût échangée. Seulement nos deux corps blottis l'un contre l'autre, en quête d'un peu de chaleur.

**&**

Cela faisait deux heures que le soleil était levé et depuis la veille, je n'avais pas bougé d'un millimètre. Ma tête était toujours posée sur le torse nu d'Edward et lui n'avaient pas décollé ses mains de mes hanches. J'appréciai le poids léger de ses mains sur ma peau, il était agréable, et doux. Ses longs doigts pianotaient d'impatience.

Décidant qu'il était temps de me lever et d'affronter la dure journée qui m'attendait, je me redressai, et embrassai Edward une dernière fois. Sur la joue, évidemment. Ne pas pouvoir en faire plus était frustrant ! Ravalant mon envie de rester encore avec lui, je me dirigeais vers l'armoire.

Voyant que j'avais réellement décidé de descendre, il soupira et s'étira avant de se lever à son tour. J'étais toujours un peu gênée de me retrouver en face lui quand il était à moitié nu. Vêtu uniquement d'un short en coton noir, il laissait voir beaucoup plus de parcelles de peau que d'habitude à la disposition de mes regards. Son torse marmoréen magnifiquement sculpté et doté de muscles impressionnants (mais pas trop !) étaient tout bonnement un vrai plaisir à regarder.

Mais, ne voulant pas qu'il remarque que je me retenais à grand peine de ne pas le reluquer avec insistance, je me saisis de mes vêtements et allai m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. J'entendis un dernier ricanement avant de fermer la porte derrière moi… je n'avais peut-être pas été si discrète que ça, pensai-je.

Une fois prête, je descendis alors au rez-de-chaussée, sachant pertinemment bien que tout le clan serait là. À peine arrivée au bout de la dernière marche, je vis une crinière blonde voler dans ma direction et moins d'une seconde plus tard, je me trouvai dans les bras de Rosalie. Elle me serrait contre elle, et me frottait le dos vigoureusement. Sans un mot, je me dégageai de son étreinte et contemplai ma sœur. Elle affichait le même air que tous les autres membres de la famille (Edward m'avait devancée) : soucieux de mon état. Je les rassurais avec un sourire.

- Bonjour, Bella, me salua Esmée de sa voix douce. Comment vas-tu ?

La question n'était pas rhétorique. Esmée avait un don pour poser des questions qui, à premier abord, paraissait banales et sans intérêt mais qui révélaient en fait un intérêt certain pour la personne à qui elle s'adressait.

- Mieux qu'hier, avouai-je en toute honnêteté. Edward est le meilleur des remèdes, tentai-je de plaisanter.

Un vague murmure amusé parcourut les personnes qui se tenaient en face de moi, et je vis tout le monde me rendre mon sourire. Je rencontrai le regard d'Emmett, et ce dernier, fidèle à lui-même en toute circonstance, me fit un clin d'œil. Que je lui rendis sans difficulté. Avec un arrière goût de culpabilité.

Puis, aussi débordante d'énergie que d'habitude, Alice vint vers moi, sautillant sur ses pieds. Malgré l'état actuel des choses, elle conservait sa joie de vivre et un sourire radieux. La voir ainsi – se comporter comme d'habitude – me réconforta plus que je ne le pensais. Elle m'entraina alors vers le canapé avec Rosalie et me fit asseoir. Estimant que s'asseoir comme tout le monde serait sans doute indigne d'elle, elle prit son élan, et sauta en plein milieu des coussins, projetant le pauvre canapé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Emmett et Jasper eurent un rictus amusé.

- Ne dis pas ce que tu penses, Emmett! prévins Alice.

Le plus costaud des membres de la famille s'arrêta net dans son élan, et demeura la bouche ouverte en forme de O, assez stupéfait. Il la referma bien vite, se rendant sûrement compte qu'il devait sembler un peu idiot, et aussitôt un air bougon s'afficha à la place de la moue rieuse qu'il arborait la plupart du temps.

- Ok, c'est bon ! grogna-t-il en quittant la pièce.

Tandis qu'il tournait le dos, Alice lui tira la langue, satisfaite.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire ? demandai-je, plus par automatisme que pour autre chose.

- Quelque chose qui m'aurait vraiment vexée et mise de très mauvaise humeur, répondit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

En effet, Emmett avait bien fait de se taire : Vivre ne serait-ce qu'une journée avec une Alice de mauvaise humeur était proprement insupportable. C'était presque comparable à se faire arracher la peau à la pince à épiler. Ce n'était donc pas pour rien que dans des cas comme ça, tout le monde la fuyaient, faisaient profil bas, sauf si un élan masochiste et une irrésistible soif de souffrance nous prenait soudain à pleine gorge.

- Tu vas chez Charlie aujourd'hui ! s'exclama brusquement Alice en me donnant un coup de coude. Tu n'es pas contente ?

- Mouais…

- Tu as peur de te jeter sur lui, de le réduire en charpie, de le transformer en chair à pâté, de l'écrabouiller comme un insecte, et de le mixer jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus le reconnaitre ? C'est ça, hein ?

Je vis ses dents luire dans son sourire. Complètement éberluée, je la fixai un moment, sans voix.

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

Elle gloussa en se ré appuyant sur le dossier du canapé, encore un vague rictus aux lèvres. J'étais comme deux ronds de flan. Elle commença à taper du pied sur le plancher couleur miel en signe d'énervement , et passa une langue impatiente sur sa bouche rose.

- ROSALIE ! hurla-t-elle soudain d'une poix perçante, me faisant frôler la crise cardiaque. Espèce de…

D'un bond majestueux, elle s'était mise déjà debout sur les accoudoirs et pointai un doigt accusateur vers l'escalier.

- Je te défends de faire ça ! cria-t-elle.

Immédiatement, un pan de la robe de Rosalie apparut. Une seconde plus tard, elle était assise à coté de moi, les lèvres pincées.

- C'est bon, ça va ! maugréa-t-elle en fusillant Alice du regard.

- Tss.. Tu me déçois ! Tu m'avais pourtant promis !

Rosalie ne réagit que par un reniflement de dédain.

- On m'explique ?

Inutile de préciser qui avait posé la question.

- La plus irresponsable de tes sœurs voulait venir avec toi et Edward, résuma rapidement Alice.

- Et en quoi cela aurait-t-il été irresponsable ?

Le lutin roula des yeux.

- Parce que Charlie se serait posée des questions et aussi parce que j'ai vu qu'elle allait _sans_ _doute_ tout faire rater.

Rosalie soupira d'agacement, donna un coup sec dans l'épaule d'Alice, et remonta à l'étage.

- Alice, dis-je, dis moi ce qui se passera quand je serai en présence de Charlie.

Alors que j'avais essayé de ne plus y penser, dans un élan d'espoir désespéré pour ne pas faire sortir la peur de sa cage, j'étais maintenant contrainte d'y accorder de l'attention. Pourtant, Alice haussa les épaules, comme si ce n'était vraiment pas important. Sa désinvolture m'ébranla.

- Oh, tu verras bien...

Comment pouvait-elle si insouciante ? Ma visite chez mon père était pour aujourd'hui, bon sang ! Je me trémoussais un peu, sentant que l'anxiété perpétuelle à laquelle j'avais droit était sur le point de ressurgir d'un instant à l'autre. Je rencontrai le regard amusé d'Alice ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez cette fille ??

J'étais sur le point de la bombarder de remontrances face à son semblant de réjouissance, mais deux mains fortes se posèrent sur mes épaules, me faisant oublier ce que je voulais dire à ma sœur.

Je levai la tête, et vis Jasper qui me regardait, lui aussi, étrangement serein par rapport à la situation. Il me sourit gentiment, et je sentis une onde d'apaisement parcourir mon corps. Elle s'effaça en deux secondes.

- Edward t'attends, Bella, m'informa-t-il en me tapotant la tête.

- Bien, grognai-je. J'arrive.

Je m'extirpai du canapé confortable pendant que Jasper prenait ma place aux côtés d'Alice. Je préférai m'éloigner rapidement, car je savais de source sûre qu'il ne valait mieux pas assister à la scène que nous donnerait ces deux là seuls dans un canapé.

Edward était négligemment appuyé sur le porte manteau et me fis un sourire séduisant dès que j'attrapai sa main. Eblouissant comme toujours, il avait revêtu une longue veste noire qui contrastait violement avec la pâleur de son teint. Il n'en était pas moins irréel, surtout avec son sourire en coin qu'il ressortait de plus en plus fréquemment.

- Allons-y ! chantonna-t-il en me tirant brusquement derrière lui.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil en arrière, j'aperçus brièvement Alice perchée sur les épaules de Jasper me faisant de grands signes de la main, visiblement impatiente de me voir revenir. Elle ne vit pas lui rendre son signe, elle avait enfui son visage dans les cheveux d'un Jasper apparemment exaspéré.

L'esprit encore plus confus qu'il ne l'était déjà, je me laissai faire par Edward et me retrouvai bientôt sur le siège en cuir de la voiture. Je savais qu'à chaque mètre parcouru, je me retrouverai de plus en plus près de Charlie.

Je fermai les yeux, le moteur se mit en marche.

**&**

- Ne t'étonne pas si Charlie n'a pas l'air content de me voir, me chuchota Edward.

Nous étions devant la porte d'entrée de la maison du chef Swan – mon ancienne maison – et j'étais dans un état d'appréhension phénoménale. Edward l'avait sans doute deviné, rien qu'à la façon que j'avais de serrer ses doigts de toutes mes forces.

- Pourquoi ? demandai-je, ma curiosité piquée au vif.

- Et bien, disons qu'il n'a jamais vraiment approuvé notre relation et encore moins… la demande en mariage… (il avait hésité à finir sa phrase) Mais je te raconterai tout ça un autre jour, fit-il avec un demi-sourire.

J'acquiesçai, troublée à l'emploi d'un mot qu'il avait employé. _Mariage_. Mentalement, je me promis de ne pas oublier sa promesse de tout me raconter.

Quand Charlie ouvrit sa porte, deux expressions successives apparurent sur son visage ridé. D'abord la joie de me voir, mais dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur Edward, un renfrognement habituel fit son entrée. Edward m'avait prévenue.

- Salut, papa ! lançai-je, essayant de mettre de l'entrain dans ma réplique.

- Bonjour, Bella, me répondit mon père. (je fus étonnée par sa voix rugueuse. Dans mes souvenirs, elle était plus douce… ou alors je m'étais trop habituée aux intonations veloutées d'Edward). Edward.

Il se contenta de le saluer d'un simple signe de tête.

- Chef Swan, dit Edward avec respect.

D'un signe de la main bourru, Charlie nous invita à entrer. Apparemment, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que je vienne accompagnée. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine d'un pas lourd, suivi d'Edward et moi.

- Alors, Bella ? Alice m'a dit que tu préférais vivre avec Edward… Tu délaisses ton vieux père, maintenant ?

Même s'il avait essayé de donner un ton léger à ses paroles, je sentais bien que mon départ de la maison semblait l'affecter plus qu'il ne le montrait. Le seul problème était que c'était seulement maintenant que j'apprenais l'alibi qu'avait servi Alice à Charlie.

- Oh, Papa ! dis-je, un peu honteuse. Tu sais ce que c'est, non ? Alice a toujours besoin de m'avoir sous la main pour le mariage et puis, je suis heureuse… avec Edward.

Sur ces mots, je m'emparai de la main de mon ''fiancé'' fermement et offrit un grand sourire à Charlie.

- C'est normal, après tout, soupira ce dernier en se grattant le front. Ma petite fille devient grande, elle n'aura bientôt plus besoin de moi.

Je rigolai un peu, vaguement gênée.

- Je continuerai à te voir, Papa.

Ce qui était totalement faux à partir du moment où je ne pourrais plus prétendre faire plus jeune que mon âge.

- Mais j'espère bien ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant pour aller jusqu'à l'évier.

Je me tournai légèrement vers Edward, lui demandant muettement si j'avais été convaincante dans mon mensonge. En guise de réponse, il leva le pouce de sa seule main libre vers le ciel. Rassurée de savoir que Charlie m'avait crue sans peine, je me détournai de lui.

- Tu as lu les dernières nouvelles, Bella ? me lança Charlie en me versant une tasse de thé. Horrible ce qu'il se passe pour le moment, non ?

Je me figeai, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Edward (Il exerça une pression plus forte sur ma paume devenue moite). Charlie, n'ayant rien remarqué, me lança le journal. Je l'attrapai au vol, regrettant mon geste d'avance.

_« …Trouvée morte dans les bois… » « … Allie Robertson, âgée de huit ans, qui s'apprêtait à rentrer dans une prestigieuse académie de danse repose maintenant… » « … ne semble pas avoir subi des coups ou blessures… » « Une famille plongée dans le désarroi… » « … le retour des loups… » « …enterrement ce samedi, midi… »_

Ces quelques phrases eurent le don de me faire arrêter de respirer net. Comme un coup de poignard. Je savais que j'allais me retrouver confrontée à ce genre de choses, et pourtant, je n'avais pas réussi à me préparer. Seule la main réconfortante d'Edward dans la mienne empêchait mes larmes de couler.

- Oui, répondis-je d'une voix étranglée.

Charlie ne remarqua rien, trop occupé à croquer avec délice dans les biscuits que nous avions apportés.

- Affreux, non ? soupira mon père. Huit ans, tu te rends compte ! Juste une enfant.

- Oui, dis-je encore, ne voulant pas prolonger la conversation.

- Une disparition, encore une, marmonna-t-il, pensif. Les loups dont tu m'avais parlé ont l'air de revenir dans les parages.

- Je ne pense pas que soit le cas… dis-je, ne prenant pas garde à ce que je disais, voulant penser à autre chose qu'aux évènements de la veille.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda-t-il, immédiatement soupçonneux.

- Rien du tout, Papa, éludai-je avec un geste de la main (faussement) négligent. Sinon, quoi de neuf ?

A mon grand soulagement, il ne continua pas sur la ''disparition'' de la petite fille et enchaina aussitôt sur les problèmes de couple que rencontrai un certain Tom, un collègue de bureau. Je ne l'écoutai que d'une oreille distraite, échangeant des coups d'œil éloquent avec Edward. Mon mal être de la veille n'avait en rien diminué, il le savait, et la conversation qui venait d'avoir lieu n'avait fait que l'attiser davantage.

Comme Charlie continuait à pérorer sur ce fameux Tom qui paraissait être à la limite du divorce tant sa femme était insupportable, je laissai mon esprit s'égarer. Ce ne fut qu'un peu plus tard, que je m'aperçus que Charlie avait cessé de parler et qu'un silence un peu lourd planait dans la pièce. Un peu embarrassée d'être aussi peu bavarde, je décidai alors de relancer la conversation et tournai le regard vers mon père.

Le spectacle qu'offrit alors Charlie à ce moment-là était tout ce qu'il y a de plus bizarre. Posté devant la fenêtre, soulevant un coin du rideau, il scrutait l'extérieur, un air inquiet peint sur le visage.

- Papa ?

Il sursauta et relâcha vivement le bout de tissu qu'il tenait entre ses gros doigts.

- Hein ? Oh, euh, tu es là, Bella ! bafouilla-t-il. Un peu de thé ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma tasse – elle était encore pleine.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demandai-je, étonnée par son comportement. Tu n'as pas l'air bien…

- Oui, oui. Ne t'en fais donc pas pour moi.

Malgré tout, une ride soucieuse demeurait sur son front. Je savais qu'avant mon départ, elle n'était pas là.

- Que se passe-t-il, Charlie ? demanda soudain Edward, toujours aussi poli.

Ses sourcils était froncés, comme s'il peinant à comprendre les pensées de mon père.

- Absolument rien, répondit sèchement ce dernier. Et à quand a été repoussé le mariage ?

Ses tentatives pour changer de sujet étaient flagrantes.

- Nous n'avons pas encore décidé, dis-je rapidement, négligeant le regard pénétrant que me lança Edward (!). Papa, tu n'as pas l'air tranquille…

- Huum ?

M'ignorant complètement, il se leva de la chaise de bois où il était assis et se rua dans l'entrée, moi sur ses talons. Brusquement, il ouvrit la porte, pencha la tête en avant et scruta les environs d'un air féroce. Voyant qu'il n'y avait rien, hormis la Volvo, il claqua le panneau de bois sans douceur, me poussa de son chemin et fila à fond de train dans la direction opposée.

Il déboula dans le salon, alla vers le vieux secrétaire en bois d'acajou qui était mis dans un coin de la pièce, en ouvrit rapidement le premier tiroir et se mit à farfouiller frénétiquement dans toute la paperasse qu'il contenait. Ne trouvant pas ce qu'il cherchait, il maugréa un juron et repartit à la cuisine. Pendant tout ce temps, je ne l'avais pas quitté des yeux, devenant de plus en plus perplexe au fil des secondes qui passaient.

Il se rassit à table, empoigna sa tasse en porcelaine blanche presque violement et en but une longue gorgée. Il la reposa avec grand fracas et osa enfin rencontrer nos regards interrogateurs.

- Non, tu as raison. Je ne suis pas tranquille.

- Et pourquoi ? dis-je, sans comprendre.

Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête d'un air hésitant, ayant l'air soudainement plus vulnérable que n'importe qui.

- Je… je sais que je ne devrais pas t'en parler, chuchota-t-il, tu as d'autres choses en tête, tu es jeune et tu ne devrais pas t'occuper des tourments d'un vieil homme mais…

Il semblait être en conflit avec lui-même. Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, je le secouai un peu par les épaules.

- Papa, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ! exigeai-je, ma voix devenue aigüe. Tu me fais peur !

- Je… je reçois des lettres, Bella.

- Qu'y a-t-il d'effrayant là dedans ?

- Tu ne comprends pas...

- Je fis non de la tête.

- Ce sont des lettres de menaces, souffla-t-il en évitant mon regard.

- Quoi ? m'exclamai-je, stupéfaite. Enfin, c'est absurde. Il doit s'agir d'une blague ! Pourquoi t'en voudrait-on ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit un Charlie tremblant. Je ne sais pas.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains d'un air affligé. C'était seulement maintenant que je remarquai combien il avait l'air fatigué, et combien la peur lui avait ajouté quelques rides supplémentaires.

- Pouvez-vous nous montrer ces lettres ? demanda doucement Edward.

- Hélas, c'est impossible, murmura Charlie, comme s'il nous faisait une confidence. Dès que quelqu'un pénètre dans cette maison, impossible de remettre la main dessus. Disparues ! Et je ne suis même pas capable de me souvenir du contenu.

Maintenant, il semblait totalement mort de peur. Jamais je n'avais vu mon père dans un état pareil, et tout cela était loin de me plaire. Pour que Charlie ait peur de quelque chose, il en fallait beaucoup. Et tout d'un coup, sans prévenir, l'angoisse sourde qui ne m'avait pas quittée depuis des jours et des jours refit surface et sembla cogner contre ma poitrine. Boum, boum, boum !

- Je me sens observé aussi, nous confia-t-il, les yeux implorants. Quand je sors de chez moi, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un, _quelque chose_ me suit. J'ai vraiment l'impression que quelqu'un s'amuse à mes dépends… et je n'aime pas ça.

- C'est tout à fait compréhensible. Depuis combien de temps cela dure-t-il ?

C'était Edward qui avait posé la question et je fus contente qu'il l'ait fait. Je ne me voyais pas capable de poser des questions aussi lucides dans un calme aussi étudié que le sien. Je devais probablement avoir la même tête que Charlie, car il me lança un coup d'œil inquiet et enserra ma taille d'un air protecteur.

- Je ne sais pas, murmura Charlie en sondant le vide de ses prunelles inquiètes.

**&**

Le retour à la maison se passa dans un silence total. Je savais bien qu'Edward et moi pensions à la même chose : aux fameuses lettres de menace que recevaient Charlie et qui causaient son tourment. J'avais tôt fait de remarquer que plus j'y pensais, plus l'angoisse sourde qui me poursuivait depuis ma transformation s'accentuait dans ma poitrine. C'est comme si mon cœur pourtant maintenant immobile, s'était mis à vibrer comme un oiseau inquiet.

Je n'étais partie qu'à regret de chez Charlie, m'en voulant de le laisser seul. Seulement, il était bien plus raisonnable pour moi, et surtout pour lui que je me tienne à distance.

Je ne quittai pas le paysage des yeux, laissai voguer mes pensées tout le long de la route, espérant les semer sur la route dans l'espoir fou de me vider la tête. J'observai sans les voir, les gouttes d'eau sales qui commençaient à tomber et qui s'écrasaient en éclaboussures sur le pare-brise, ainsi que les nuages qui devenaient de plus en plus sombres.

Edward brisa le silence le premier :

- Tu as réussi.

Je tournai la tête vers lui, un sourcil levé :

- Pardon ?

- Tu as réussi, répéta-t-il en me regardant.

- Ce qui veut dire… ?

- Je t'expliquerai quand nous serons arrivés. Avec l'aide d'Alice, compléta-t-il.

J'hochai la tête, peu intéressée par ce que j'avais bien pu réussir sans m'en rendre compte et retournai à ma contemplation morne.

Boum. Boum. Boum.

**&**

Le soleil venait de se lever. Je le voyais pointer à travers les nuages gris qui ornaient le ciel. Ses rayons chauds et rares auraient normalement du m'éblouir, mais grâce à ma nouvelle nature, je n'éprouvais aucun inconvénients. Je voyais toujours aussi bien.

Les yeux toujours clos, je remuai depuis la veille les mêmes pensées. Une fois rentrés de chez Charlie, non seulement, mon stress n'avait en rien diminué, mais j'avais enfin appris ce que j'avais réussi. Ca crevait les yeux, et normalement j'aurais du m'en apercevoir, mais j'avais l'esprit trop occupé pour penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre que Charlie.

Charlie, justement. Je l'avais épargné. Je n'avais pas éprouvé une once d'attirance pour son sang. Jamais l'idée de me ruer sur lui et de mordre ne m'avait traversé la tête, jamais je n'avais flairé quelque chose susceptible d'être une proie. C'était mon don. Comme l'avait prédit Alice, la mort de la petite Allie l'avait déclenché, ce qui faisait que j'étais maintenant complètement hermétique à l'odeur des humains, tant j'avais été dégoutée d'en tuer l'une d'entre eux. C'était un cas extrêmement rare, unique sûrement, avait dit Carlisle. J'avais de la chance.  
Mais mon don puisait aussi sa richesse et son utilité dans sa seconde partie : celle de camouflage.

En effet, Charlie n'avait rien remarqué de ma nouvelle apparence, simplement parce qu'il n'y avait rien à voir. A son approche, j'étais devenu immédiatement la Bella humaine. Peau moins pâle, pupilles normales, température mortelle. Bien sûr, mon sang ne s'était pas remis à couler dans mes veines, mon cœur était resté parfaitement immobile, je n'avais ressenti ni la faim, ni la chaleur ou le froid : J'étais exactement la même qu'avant ma transformation.

Je n'avais rien vu de tout ça. Seul Edward avait remarqué le changement.

La découverte de ce pouvoir était une très bonne nouvelle. Non seulement, je n'allais plus devoir m'éloigner de Charlie, mais cela rendait mon existence beaucoup plus facile. Ne plus ressentir cette soif dévorante à l'approche d'un humain n'allait pas me manquer. Dans un sens, Alice avait eu raison. Même si je m'en voulais encore d'avoir tué Allie, il était clair que cela m'avait apporté un confort de vie non négligeable.

Si j'arrêtai le cours de mes pensées ici, tout allait pour le mieux. Le seul problème, qui lui était d'une taille importante, était que j'avais reparlé des lettres avec Edward... et qu'il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Il m'avait regardée d'un air étrange, avait froncé les sourcils, s'étaient concentrés. Rien. Aucuns souvenirs. J'étais la seule à me souvenir des confessions que nous avait faites Charlie.

J'avais insisté, tout relaté dans les moindres faits, je voyais encore sa moue sceptique et l'inquiétude à mon sujet dans sa voix sonnait encore à mes oreilles. Il avait pris mon visage entre ses mains, avait penché un visage soucieux vers moi et m'avait demandé : « Bella… Es-tu sûre que ça va ? »

Evidemment que ça n'allait pas.

J'étais la seule à me souvenir de ce que Charlie nous avait dit à propos de ces lettres alors que lui semblait n'avoir jamais pris connaissance de leur existence.

J'étais inquiète, morte de frousse.

En une nuit, ma peur vicieuse s'était étendue dans toutes les parties de mon corps, et tapait mon cœur lourdement, tapie dans l'ombre de mes craintes.

Boum. Boum. Boum. Boum.

Boumboumboumboumboumboumboumboumboumboumboumboumboum.

J'ai mal.

Si mal.

Tellement mal.

* * *

_Finiiii ! Merci de m'avoir luuue ! _

_Reviews ? :D_

_(je sais que le début est pourrriiii :S)_


End file.
